What Goes Around
by ChrisCorso
Summary: Chris and Rita are at a professional and personal crossroads, but when their friend and patron Robert Christian asks them to help an old friend they are thrust into the world of political corruption and into the sights of a deadly enemy.
1. WGA Chapter 1

**What Goes Around**

 **by**

 **Chris Corso**

Chris Lorenzo knew he had to make this shot count. There was little room for error. Chris studied the landscape looking for some kind of edge. He'd made this shot before and under worse conditions. He took aim and went for it. "Come on, come on! I got you now! Oh, no, nooo. Heck! Turn the other way!"

Chris watched helplessly as his golf ball fell into the rough, a few yards behind the green. His mouth hung open, he was about to throw his club in disgust, but stopped short as he felt Rita and Harry and Fran watching him. The Lipschitzes looked impressed-but of course-they'd never played golf before. He walked back.

Fran smiled and exclaimed, "Chris that was some shot. You hit it so far."

Rita stifled a laugh. Chris noticed this and felt even worse, but he smiled and replied back cordially. "Thanks, Fran. It's," he paused, "all in the wrist." He looked at Rita. "You're up, Sam."

Rita smiled pleasantly at her husband and walked towards her ball. She checked the wind direction and swung gracefully. Everybody looked on as her ball landed gently on the green a short distance from the hole. Everybody clapped.

"Great shot, Sam." Chris looked over at Harry who was holding a handkerchief to his face.

He sneezed. Ahchoo, Ahchoo. "Oh, god, I'm dying."

"You're up, Cap," Chris said with an amused smile.

Harry replied with mock annoyance, "I know, Lorenzo, I know. Just let me reapply my sun screen." Harry took a small bottle out of his pocket. Chris grinned when he noticed the exceptionally high SPH.

"This is great stuff, Chris, protects you from the sun, and costs far less than a trip to the dermatologist. It's great, great. In fact, Rita, you should use it on Alicia. She's so fair skinned." Rita smiled but didn't reply.

Chris nodded at the information, but couldn't help but remark. "Cap doesn't the SPH not matter beyond a certain level?"

Harry frowned at Chris, but noticed that he was looking intently at his forehead. "What is it, Chris? Do you see something?"

"I'm not sure. Are pimples supposed to be that color?" Harry went pale.

"What pimple? What color is it? Fran, Franny." Franny walked over to Harry and began to examine his face.

"Oh, it's OK. Nothing to worry about. Come on, Captain, you're up." Harry nodded and walked up to his ball. He took several minutes aiming his club, and checking the wind direction. Finally, satisfied, he swung. The ball rose higher and higher into the air. Chris and Rita watched with a mixture of horror and awe as they realized that Harry was going to get a hole in one!

"Wow, I got a hole in one! I can't believe it. Franny, look at that."

Chris and Rita looked at each other in despair. Never in all the years they had played golf had they ever gotten a hole in one. They watched glumly as the Lipschitzes celebrated. Well, they had to be magnanimous about it, they walked toward Harry.

"Great, shot, Cap," Rita told Harry.

"Yeah, amazing shot, Harry," Chris smiled and glanced over at Fran. "OK, Mrs. Lipschitz, you're up."

"Thanks doll." Fran walked toward her ball. She was not really holding the club correctly, so Chris went to her.

"Fran, wait. Hold the club like this. Remember follow-through." He demonstrated as she looked on. Chris backed away. "OK, Fran, let her rip."

Fran's club went into a high ark behind her. "Ahhh…" Chris fell to the ground holding his groin. Rita ran up to him. He was rolling around on the ground, his mouth opening and closing like a stranded fish.

"Sam, are you OK?" Rita asked in a low voice. She had inflicted this kind of punishment on male suspects and knew how effective it could be and how debilitating. She had a vested interest in Chris being all in one piece though.

Chris replied back in a higher voice then he would have wished, "I'm fine, Sam."

"Chris, I'm so sorry! The club just slipped right out of my hands! Are you OK?" Fran was badly worried.

"It's OK, Fran. Rita and I didn't want to have anymore kids." Chris smiled and got up. He handed Fran back her club, then walked around a bit.

Harry glanced at his watch. It was almost time for lunch. "What do you say we call it a game and get something to eat. I think we could all use a break."

Nobody was in a mood to argue. They collected their bags and went back to the golf carts. Rita led the way back to the club house. They arrived and moved toward the dining room. Rita and Chris were members of the club, the Green Meadows. It was a nice place: eighteen hole golf course, tennis courts, sauna, pool, beach access, dining room, and exercise rooms. They didn't use the club's exercise equipment, however, preferring to use the equipment at Fort Lauderdale Police Headquarters.

Rita and Chris were honorary members of FLPD and were given full use of the exercise rooms and shooting range. They were even allowed to take part in internal shooting contests, which they won three years running; much to the dismay of the officers in the department. Even so, the men and woman of FLPD understood and respected the famous couple. Even when they were upstaged by them. However, the hard reality was that they were no longer cops, and never would be again, it was that simple.

A waiter arrived with drinks as they waited for their food. Harry looked around the sunny dining room and remarked. "This is a nice place, but how many times have we come to places like this looking for suspects?"

Rita nodded in agreement, "yeah, it can be a little strange. I remember one time," she grinned at the memory. "Chris and I played tennis at a club where we had investigated a murder. We felt really out of place there." Her expression saddened and she murmured. "Sometimes we feel out of place here."

Rita realized she shouldn't be acting gloomy in front of Harry and Fran so she brightened. "Ah, the food here is wonderful. Have anything you'd like." She looked over at Chris.

"Yeah, the chef here is great. It's a great club. So how are things going in Palm Beach?"

Harry and Fran studied Chris and Rita. Something was wrong. Should they intrude? They felt compelled to help. There was a mute appeal for help, guidance, in their voices. Harry and Fran were Chris and Rita's only real family. Chris did not talk much to his parents. They never seemed to have time for him, his wife, or his child. Harry decided to find out what was wrong.

"Are you two having problems? You know you can talk to us. You both seem upset, distracted."

Rita looked at Harry and tried to explain, "ah-it's-I don't know how to explain it. We feel-trapped in our work."

"I thought you loved being private investigators," Fran interjected, "I thought the business was doing so well."

"It is," Chris agreed with a nod. "We've helped a lot of people and made a great deal of money, thanks in large part to Robert Christian. We enjoy the work, but we've had some cases in the past few months, ones we couldn't solve. We failed not because we couldn't solve the cases, but because we couldn't make an arrest. We had all kinds of evidence, but the local police departments refused to use any of it. When they found out who we were they got even more unfriendly. They said we were only using their department to get publicity. We'd take all the credit and make them look like fools."

Chris found it hard to go on. Even the idea that other cops would think that they were being used by Chris and Rita was very distressing. Their reputations had been so important to them. Everybody had known them to be straight players. That they had been good cops. Why had it changed so?

Rita tried to explain, "we've become outsiders. We're not trying to upstage anyone, but somehow we always seem to; perhaps we just miss being cops."

Harry nodded his head. "I understand, and I think you understand how the other cops feel. Because you've been there yourselves. At the same time you have jobs to do and nobody should prevent you from doing it. We're all on the same side, at least we're supposed to be. I'm sure Ben could use you. Have you ever thought about joining FLPD?

Chris and Rita looked at each other and nodded in unison. Rita spoke answered. "Yes, Hutch brings it up every time he sees us, and we've discussed it, but we can't do it. We just don't have that kind of time on our hands. Alicia needs us, and it would be wrong to work those kind of hours again. To be honest, I don't know if I want to be on call twenty-four hours a day! Having to deal with all the rules, IA, all the death. Not to mention the danger. The only good thing is that Hutch said we could still be partners if we joined up."

"What do you think, Chris?" Fran asked.

"I feel the same way Rita does. Our lives have changed. We're not the same people we were three years ago. I loved being a cop, and I loved the time I spent on the force." He smiled at Rita, "I got a beautiful wife and daughter out of it, but it's not the lifestyle we want anymore. Also, we enjoy working for ourselves and in our own way. We can control what cases we take on; we wouldn't have that kind of freedom if we became cops again."

Harry pondered for a time. "Well, maybe you could be given a command."

"I wouldn't mind being a lieutenant," Chris smiled. "But a command would be even worse then being in homicide, besides, we'd be split up."

"Well, how about teaching?"

Rita shook her head. "No, I enjoy teaching, and I think Chris would, too, but it's a sedentary a job. We're only thirty-five; that's far too young to be sitting behind a desk teaching. I guess we'll just have to make the best of it. We do enjoy our work and we need stability more then excitement right now. I want to have another baby while I'm still relatively young, and Alicia will be starting school in two years."

"I think you're being being realistic," Harry paused and picked his next words with care. "But at the same time I worry that deep down you'll feel unfulfilled, and might, unconsciously, take it out on Alicia, or each other."

Rita's eyes flickered, she'd never hurt her child like that, and the suggestion that she might made her angry. Yet behind her wounded pride her inner voice whispered to her that Harry's words-painful though they may have been-were words of truth. She was forced to accept his observation.

Chris replied back. "I promised myself that I wouldn't become like my parents, but maybe we're going to far the other way."

"You're doing the best you can," Harry said strongly. Their lunches came and they dropped the subject in favor of other less stressful topics. Harry and Fran were amused at how the conversations always seemed to turn to little Alicia. Rita and Chris had endless stories about her. Of course Fran and Harry were only too eager to hear them all. Their duty as her Godparents.

Alicia Lorenzo was a very precocious three year old. She had a mind all her own and was quite a handful. But she delighted her parents and was a very good little girl generally. She was being watched by a family friend, so her parents could relax a bit. She was supposed to be taking a nap around now. Rita wondered if her willful daughter was complying with her nanny.

Harry wiped his mouth with a napkin and said, shaking his head. "Wow, that was a great meal. Rita, Chris, I want to thank you both for such a nice day. We had a lot of fun."

"Yes, thanks kids. We enjoyed being with you," Fran added.

"Oh, you're very welcome. Chris and I needed a break also."

The friends decided to leave and made their way to their respective cars. The Lipschitzes had business in the city, but would come over to Chris and Rita's for dinner before heading back to Palm Beach. Rita was quiet as Chris drove them home. "What are you thinking about, Sam?"

Rita looked over at him and smiled. "What we were talking about with Harry and Fran, about the business. I hate to admit it but Harry was right, but so were you; we have no choice but to stay where we are." She went on, "you know Christopher, to be honest, I love my life the way it is. I have so much to be grateful for. If I've learned one thing it's that life is fragile and can vanish before your eyes." She finished saying, "I do believe in destiny, it's what brought you to me, and I'm sure it will present us with a new line of work, if it's meant to be."

Chris nodded vigorously. "You know Rita you're a wonderful mother, and it's not wrong for parents to have their own desires. We just have to make sure that Alicia is not affected by them. It will all work out, Rita, I know it will. We're together, Sam, and when we're together we can solve any problem."

Rita smiled and nodded at Chris. Her eyes were happy and content. "Yes, as long as we are together nothing can stop us."

Chris and Rita arrived home and walked up to their townhouse, which was quickly becoming to small. They would have to buy, or most likely build, a new home. Especially if they decided to have another child, and they were heading in that direction. Rita wanted to have another baby and they didn't want Alicia to be an only child. They opened the door to their home and walked in. Alicia's babysitter looked up from her book and gestured that Alicia was sleeping. Rita thanked her and she left. Rita went in to check on Alicia, and found her sleeping peacefully in her little bed. She smiled down at her, and gently moved a lock of light brown hair away from her face.

Chris walked in and stood next to Rita, he whispered. "Should we wake her up?"

Rita replied quietly, "we really should, I want her to sleep tonight, but she looks so peaceful."

"Yeah, well, let her sleep for a bit. We'll wake her up when it's time to eat." Chris and Rita walked out and started to prepare the dinner.

While Chris was cutting vegetables a story in the newspaper caught his eye. A financial consultant was found shot to death. So far there were no sold leads and the local police were puzzled by it.

'I wonder if it's a Silk Stalking' Chris asked himself. 'Hmm, money laundering that went bad?' Chris' trend of thought was broken by the ringing of the phone. He moved to answer it.

"Hello. Yes this is Chris Lorenzo. Who is this?" Chris frowned as he listened to the speaker. "Hey, wait a minute! Hello? Hello? Hung up."

"Who was it?" Rita asked tensely.

Chris shook his head, "it was weird." He walked over to her.

"Yeah, well, what did they say?" Rita demanded.

"The voice told us to expect a visitor within the next few days. It didn't elaborate, that's about it." Chris shrugged.

Rita looked at Chris and it suddenly hit her. He said 'voice'. "Sam, you said voice. What did you mean by that?"

"It was a recording and the speaker's voice had been electronically altered. I couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman." Chris's eyes narrowed. "It could be a joke, but it came in on the business line."

Rita and Chris had an unlisted phone number for their main line, but had a second phone line installed for business use. When they were away from the office all calls to their business number were forwarded to wherever they were. It meant the caller wanted to hire them in their professional capacity, or it meant that they had information about a pending case. One thing was clear though, the mystery person was being very careful.

"Well, I guess we're going to find out one way or another. 'Mommy, Mommy' Oh, Alicia..."

Rita walked quickly into Alicia's bedroom, and found her sleepy eyed and slightly upset. She hadn't known where her parents were and was scared. Rita sat on the bed and gathered Alicia into her arms. "What's wrong sweetheart? You're awake. I'm sorry that you were scared, but you were sleeping so well that your Daddy and I didn't want to wake you up."

"Where's Daddy?" Alicia asked.

"He's waiting to see you, come on let's go see Daddy, let's go see Daddy."

Rita carried Alicia into the kitchen. Chris had taken over the dinner preparations and looked up as they walked in. He mouthed to Rita. 'She OK?' Rita mouthed back that she was fine and added, "I have a little girl who missed her Daddy."

"Well, I missed her, too." Chris kissed her, then asked. "Did you have a fun day?" Alicia smiled and nodded.

"Nickee brought a doggy."

"A doggy, what kind of doggy?" Chris asked his little daughter.

"A big one, it was..." Alicia tried to remember the word. "Po-pel" The word didn't exactly come out right, but Chris got the idea.

"Hmmm," Rita thought, "are you sure it was a doggy, because I don't remember seeing it with Nicky."

This fact didn't seem to faze Alicia in the slightest. "Saw it!"

Rita smiled and placed Alicia down on the floor were she began to play with her toys. Rita went back to fixing dinner and watched Chris surreptitiously, he was staring absently at Alicia, or rather, a point a few inches in front of her. Rita grinned.

"Practicing sleeping with your eyes open again, Sam?" Rita bit down on a carrot as she scrutinized her husband. Chris spun around in his chair to face her.

"Nope, I was thinking."

"You make it sound like a bad thing. What were you thinking about?"

Chris smiled at her. "Work and-having another baby."

Rita didn't respond and her expression remained neutral. It wasn't hard for Chris to know what she was thinking. She was slightly worried about having another baby: the extra work, the pregnancy, and how a baby would change the family dynamic. Could she still work and take care of two kids? Chris would help of course; in this little had changed. Chris was determined to help Rita in anyway he could, just as he did when they had been only friends and partners. But Rita's pride, and the knowledge that her birth mother never got a chance to know her, forced her to do a lot of the work herself. At the same time, she loved her job, and loved working with Chris. She remembered what Chris had told her a few years back when they had been involved in the case they'd come to call the Black Dragon. Alicia had been only four months old then.

He'd told her: _"Sam, I never, ever cared that you were a professional woman. God, I was so proud of you, Rita. I loved the fact that you were an independent woman. You could not survive being a housewife-you would be unhappy at best. Is that what you want our baby to see, a broken woman, an unhappy woman. You're the strongest woman I have ever known, the smartest, the sexiest. You're a great role model, Sam. I think part of being a good parent is being yourself, not putting up false fronts. Showing your weakness and your strengths. To do that, you have to work, Rita._ '

"Yeah, I do want another baby. Labor is hell, but it was worth it in the end. I'm just worried that I won't be able to take care of two kids and work at the same time. I need to work though, you were right about that. Besides," she grinned, "someone has to watch your back. You have a knack for getting in trouble, Lorenzo."

Chris stood behind Rita and wrapped his arms around her and asked innocently. "Me?"

Rita looked over her shoulder at him and replied gravely. "Yeah, you. You're a bad boy, Christopher Lorenzo. If I remember correctly, and I do, I've had to save your cookies a number of times. What would you do without me?"

Chris grinned. "You make a point, you make a point. I guess, I'd have to get a new partner."

Rita's eyes narrowed, "over my dead body! I'm your one and only partner!"

"No, no, don't say that. I don't want anything to happen to this body." Chris began to kiss her neck. Rita closed her eyes and sighed.

"Come on, Chris, not in front of the baby." Chris broke off.

"I know you want another baby, so do I. It will be more work, but we'll make the time, not only for work, but for the kids and for us. Alicia will be going to school soon. And as far as the baby, we can just take some time off. We haven't had a vacation in awhile."

"Yeah," Rita glanced back at the food, cooking away. "It might work. We'll need a new place to live, but I'm sure Robert will help." Rita chuckled at the generosity their most important client, Robert Christian, continually showed them.

"Yeah," Chris chortled, "I wouldn't be surprised if he not only built the house, but bought it for us as well."

"Yeah, we would need a new nanny. Mary is great, but she's not getting any younger."

"Wow! Don't let her hear you say that," Chris teased. "Well, we have at least nine months to think about it."

"Nine? Oh, I see. You're a pretty confident guy, you know that. It's been a few years."

"You're talking to a Lorenzo here. We don't mess around."

"Tell me about it! All of a sudden I was pregnant." Rita grinned at Chris and was about to kiss him when the doorbell rang. "Ah, must be Harry and Fran." Rita broke away and went to the door. She opened it expecting to see Harry and Fran and was startled to see, instead, a young messenger. "I have a package for a Chris or Rita Lorenzo."

Rita recovered and replied. "I'm Rita Lorenzo."

"Sign here, please." Rita signed, and took the package. She closed the door and walked back to Chris.

Chris noticed her holding a small brown package. He was surprised, they hadn't been expecting a package, and he wondered what it could contain. "What is it?"

Rita frowned and felt the package. "It feels like a video tape." She was about to open it but stopped short. "You don't think."

Chris walked toward her and replied. "I don't know. It seems to small for a bomb, but a video case filled with plastic explosives could cause a lot of damage. Is there an address?"

"No..." Rita thought of something. "Do we have any powder to bring up fingerprints? How long has it been since you lifted a print?"

Chris smirked, "it's been a few years, and you?"

"Same. Well we could call Hutch."

Chris thought about this for half a second, but said in a serious tone. "No, we can't be afraid of every package that comes to our door. "

"Yeah, you're right." Rita looked at Alicia and took a deep breath. In one decisive move she opened the package. She'd been correct as to its contents—a video tape. She scrutinized it, but found no clues as to its origin. She wondered what could be on it.

"Do you think we should watch it now?" Rita held it up in front of Chris.

"I'd like to know what the hell is going on. This tape may be connected to our mysterious caller. But I don't think we should watch it in front of Alicia, just in case there's something bad on the tape."

"We'll wait." The doorbell rang. "This must be Harry and Fran." Rita turned away but suddenly turned back. "Sam, lets not tell Harry about it. He'll worry and it could be nothing." Chris nodded and she went on to the door.

This time it was indeed the Lipschitzes and Rita smiled at her friends steadily. She exclaimed, "Harry, Fran, come in."

The Lipschitzes entered and Fran remarked. "Sorry, we're a bit late—we lost track of time."

"It's OK, don't worry about it. You're really not late." Rita led them into the kitchen and living room.

"Hey" Chris called greeting them "did you get everything done you wanted?"

"Yeah," Harry replied, "for the most part." Harry and Fran saw Alicia sitting on the floor and walked toward her. Alicia ran up to them and demanded to be hugged. Fran took a small package out of a bag and handed it to Alicia, who took it and began to rip off the wrapping paper.

Rita walked up and said in a stern tone. "What do you say young lady?"

Alicia smiled and replied, "thank you." She ripped off the remaining paper and inside found a doll. Alicia ran back to her toys with her new doll and proceeded to play again.

Chris remarked, "you didn't have to get her anything. She has lots of toys. I know because I've almost killed myself stepping on them."

"Well we couldn't resist it," Fran replied. "We were going to get her a toy police badge and ID card, but we didn't think she'd be old enough."

Rita wasn't so sure. "She's quite advanced for her age, sometimes I forget she's only three. She loves police officers and whenever Julie Kelly comes over she tries to wear her uniform. Alicia loves to look at the photos of us in uniform too. I think she understands in her own three year old way. She loves Susie Pratt..." Rita moved to finish the dinner preparations.

"Susie Pratt?" Harry questioned.

"It's a series of children's books about a girl detective named Susie. Alicia loves it, and in fact it was Rita's favorite when she was a little girl." Chris grinned as a thought struck him. "Susie's getting up there in years."

Rita gave Chris a warning look and said menacingly, "don't mess with a woman's age, Sam!"

"Yeah, so I've been told," Chris attempted to look chastised.

"Sit down everybody, dinner is ready to be served. Chris, get Alicia ready."

"Rita," Fran remarked as she sat, "the food smells wonderful."

"Yeah, it does, you did a good job, Rita," Harry added.

Rita smiled and replied, "why thank you. We'll be having an Italian recipe, chicken with lemon and basil sauce and angel hair paste, with zucchini and tomatoes and a caesar salad."

"Rita, you didn't have to work so hard," Fran told her in reply.

"It was no trouble really. I have to mange my time and still make interesting dinners, so I try to find dishes that are easy and simple to prepare. Chris eats anything and Alicia eats very little. So in the end I only have to please myself."

"What did you say, Sam? I thought I heard my name." Chris was carrying Alicia whom he placed in a booster seat.

"Nothing Sam, it doesn't matter." Rita placed a dish in front of Alicia. "Here you go, sweetheart."

"Sit down, everybody. Fran, would you like some wine?" Fran nodded to Chris "How about you, Harry?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Sam?"

"Yes, Sam, thanks." Rita watched as everybody began to eat. She waited. "How's the food?" Nobody answered and Rita asked again, "is the food good?"

Chris looked at her with a serious expression on his face. "It's-great!"

"Yes, very good, doll! I wish I could cook like this," Fran said taking a sip of her wine.

"It's good Rita, very good," Harry said as he took a sip of his own wine. "So, what cases are you working on?"

In light of recent events the question startled Chris and Rita. It was not an unusual question; Harry always wanted to know how they were doing. Privately though they knew that Harry really wanted to share in their adventures, and he did this by asking about their cases. Rita and Chris would often ask his advice, and he would be more then happy to provide it, but recently they'd noticed a subtle change in Harry. It was nothing they could put a finger on; it just seemed to be there. Fran had remarked to Rita that, for Harry, the time he spent as Rita and Chris's commander was the happiest and most exciting time of his whole carrier. Recently though, Harry was living more and more in the past, almost as if the present was no longer of any interest.

"Well, nothing very interesting," Chris said evenly "A divorce case and a few pending cases. It's a bit slow, but we've needed the break."

"Oh, that's to bad. We've been really busy back in Palm Beach." Harry paused and said thoughtfully. "It's almost as if the nutso's knew that you two left. They started to come out of the woodwork."

Rita interrupted and asked. "Who do you have working the 'Silk Stalkings' detail?"

"Actually, two new detectives. They're not bad, not as good as you guys, but fair. They used to be married. "

"They're actually quite nice, but I've only meet them a few times." Fran added.

Chris grinned and remarked. "I don't think we left the fruit loops behind. They seem to find us no matter where we go."

"That's for sure," Rita added without humor.

Rita and Chris noticed that Harry switched the conversation to other things and made no more attempts to ask about their work or what was happening in Palm Beach. During dessert Rita caught Chris's eye and silently asked. 'What is wrong with Harry?'

Neither had any answers, and they only hoped that he'd snap out of it, or at least talk about it. Shortly after the dessert, the Lipschitzes, knowing they had a long drive ahead of them, decided to leave. Alicia had fallen asleep in Chris's arms while the four adults were talking. Rita walked the Lipschitzes out while Chris carried Alicia into her bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and put the covers over her. He gently kissed her and walked out. He went back into the living room and sat on the couch as he heard Rita coming back inside.

Rita saw Chris sitting on the couch and she moved toward him. She asked as she walked up. "Sam, did you notice something strange about Harry? I don't know, he seemed different." Rita shook her head as she sat, "I can't explain it."

Chris put his arm around her and pondered her question. She was right, he was acting strange. Harry Lipschitz was many things: tough, a great friend, a great cop, and the worlds biggest hypochondriac, but he was still Harry. Chris and Rita knew they could count on him if they needed him.

"Harry has always been a hypochondriac, but he never worried or complained about getting older. But that seems to be what he's doing."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, he kept talking about the past a lot, as if the future would mean nothing to him, like he felt his career was over." Chris paused for a second, but suddenly, snapped his fingers and remarked. "You know, if I didn't know any better I'd say he was having a well—a mid life crisis!"

"You may be right. Maybe he feels he can't keep up with the job anymore." Rita didn't like that thought at all. Harry was always strong. Always in command, but maybe his time as a cop was coming to a close. It happened to everybody, and Rita knew it would happen to her and Chris. She only hoped she'd be able to deal with it when her turn came.

Chris went on confidently. "I think I am! We have to talk to Fran and find out what exactly is going on. I don't know if Fran could deal with this alone."

"True, Sam, but Fran won't be able to do anymore then we will. We can support him, but he'll have to deal with his demons alone."

Chris raised an eyebrow and was going to say something else, but was interrupted by the phone. He noticed it was the business line. Chris looked over at Rita and she nodded slightly. He picked it up. "Chris Lorenzo, can I help you?"

"I told you this call would come, and you had better be ready for my instructions." The mechanized voice replied. "You were supposed to be good detectives; let's hope you still are!" Chris put the phone on speaker; the voice went on. "Be at the industrial park on Old Oak Road at 1:00 pm and come alone. Do not, and I mean this, do not contact the police or let nobody know where you are going. I promise that all your questions will be answered. By this point you should have received a video tape. Keep it safe but don't watch it. It won't make sense till you've seen me." The line went dead and Chris turned off the speaker.

"Well," Rita began after a second, "isn't that nice of him. All our questions will be answered; hmm, I wonder."

"I think we're going down a rabbit hole, Sam, but it might not be that bad. Hell, we haven't been shot at in what-two weeks?" Chris smiled. Rita slapped him on the back of his head.

"Ahh that hurt!" Chris rubbed his head. "That was a joke Rita."

Rita eyed him and said dryly, "a very bad joke, Christopher."


	2. WGA Chapter 2

That same night, an overweight, middle aged man walked into lobby of a private men's club. Wiping the sweat off his large moon-face with a handkerchief; he casually glanced around, unsure of where to go, but finally, making up his mind, he walked into the large and airy sitting room. The room was well appointed and quite elegant and the man was impressed in spite of himself. It was much like his own club in Boca Raton, a place to be respected, and a place where powerful men met and worked to increase their power. Yet, it was different somehow, why? The answer was simple, if he failed to reason with the man he was here to see, he'd no longer be a man of respect, he'd be dead and worse-ruined.

"Mr. Jackson?" The man jumped at his name and turned towards the source of the greeting. He saw a bearded man walking toward him. The man was elegantly dressed.

"Call me 'Wilson'! Could we do this someplace more private?" The newcomer smiled coldly. He gestured toward the back of the room.

"As you wish 'Mr. Wilson'. Please, there's a comfortable place to sit in the back of the room. You needn't concern yourself about being overheard. The staff here is quite good and the members mind their own business."

After a moment's contemplation the man remarked thoughtfully. "It's quite civilized really, don't you think?"

The man sat and pulled out a large Cuban cigar. 'Wilson' seated himself as well and proceeded to fidget. A waiter walked up and asked the two men for their drink orders. 'Wilson' realizing he needed to steady his nerves ordered a vodka straight up, and his host ordered a brandy.

The drinks came and 'Wilson' quickly drank his, he coughed, and asked in a strained voice. "Why am I here?"

'Wilson's' host came quickly to the point. "I have information that, if it fell into the wrong hands, could be quite damaging to your reputation. It's really quite shocking; to think I voted for you." The man shook his head gravely. "You have very interesting appetites, Sir. It's a shame you're not more discreet."

'Wilson's' face reddened and he sputtered. "Damn you! Damn you to hell! Who do you think you are? You're a weak little man, that's what you are!"

"Senator," the man hissed, "it would be wise to calm down. You're doing yourself no good with this show of temper! Remember you have a heart condition, and think of your wife and lovely daughter, who, if I remember correctly, just had her Debutante ball. It would be a shame to subject them to scandal."

'Wilson' stood suddenly and moved menacingly toward his host, but all at once he grabbed his chest, gasping for air. "My heart, my heart." 'Wilson' fell to the ground. His blackmailer stood over him puffing at his cigar and calmly watched him die. After a few moments he called in a loud voice. "Help! Help! This man is dying! Get an ambulance now!" A waiter moved off to call for help, but it was in vain. State Senator Lee Jackson, of the Florida Legislator, was dead from a massive heart attack.

The next day, in Palm Beach, Florida. US Senator Allen McMillin sat at his desk dazed and stunned by the paper and its headline. **State Senator, Lee Jackson, Dead of a massive heart attack**. The story went on to state that there were allegations of scandal building around the dead man.

McMillin was startled by the voice of his personal secretary over his intercom. " _Senator a call for you on line one."_

"Who is it? What do they want?" McMillin asked in an irritable tone

 _"He said you'd know who he is and what he wants. He said he has information on the death of Senator Jackson."_

At this McMillin's manner changed from one of annoyance to one of fear. "Fine, Doris, thank you." McMillin picked up his phone.

"Hello?" he asked in an unsteady voice.

The reply was crisp. "Senator McMillin. It's nice to finally talk to you. Please accept my sympathy on the death of your friend Senator Jackson. It's very sad, such a-vital man, and such a great leader. In fact, he came to see me on the day he died. To think, I was one of the last people to see him alive."

McMillin cringed, knowing full well that Jackson had gone to see the caller. McMillin cursed his friend's stupidity and his own cowardice. "Yes, yes, a great man." McMillin replied in a stiff, unnatural tone. "What is it you want?"

"I want you, Senator! I want YOU!" McMillin turned cold.


	3. WGA Chapter 3

Chris and Rita drove to the location they were given by their mysterious caller. Something was wrong, they could feel it, but they were unable to give a name to their apprehension. As they looked over the events which led up to this moment, they were left with questions, many more questions.

Rita looked over at Chris as he drove. She sighed and asked. "Do you think this is a set up?"

"I don't know." Chris glanced at her and shook his head. "I really don't. It could be. We've pissed off a lot of people in our day! If it is, I hope they don't play cat and mouse with us and string us along before they try. If someone came after us, and Alicia was with us. God-I don't even want to think about it."

A tremulous sigh escaped from Rita's lips. "You know, whoever this person is, they knew exactly how to get us here." Rita stopped but said suddenly, explosively. "I won't let anybody make my daughter an orphan! I can't let that happen. Have we lost our edge, Sam?"

"NO!" Chris replied back forcefully. "We have more to lose now, but it makes us better, stronger, smarter. We always survive, Sam. You were right, we can't let them control our lives."

"You're right," Rita smiled but quickly sobered. "Well, it looks like we're going to find out what's going on right now." Rita pointed toward a parked car and the person standing beside it.

Chris pulled up and he and Rita got out and moved toward the man. Both were looking around, looking for any sign of danger. They studied the messenger with interest. He was not what they had expected. A short man, almost as short as Rita, and dressed in a cheap 'off the rack' suit. He sported thick glasses and had a receding hairline. He looked nervous, and way in over his head.

"Are you Chris and Rita Lorenzo?" He asked apprehensively.

"Yes," Rita replied in her most business like tone. "What's this all about? Why are we here?"

"You said you have information about a murder. If you do you should go to the..." Chris added.

"No," the man cut him off, "you don't know these people. They own the police! They own everybody..."

"Wait," Rita put up her hands, "just wait. Tell us who you are first, okay."

The man nodded and calmed himself. "My name is Harold, Harold Latamer. I'm a CPA at an investment firm. I'd rather not give you the name, but I found some information; I overheard a conversation! Someone ordered a murder! I heard it. It happened two weeks ago!"

"Tell us exactly what happened," Chris said in a calm voice.

"I will, but first I need protection for my family. I have a wife and two kids! I think they're already on to me! Please, you have to help me!"

"We'll protect you and your family, but you have to tell us what happened," Rita repeated patiently.

"Thank you," Latamer closed his eyes, "I have some of the information in my car, I'll get it. I also have some on the tape I sent you."

Latamer started to move away. Rita watched him closely and Chris scanned the perimeter looking for danger. He saw a flash in the distance but it didn't register as anything. 'Damn,' Chris thought to himself, 'there's too many places to hide here!'

Rita watched as Latamer moved toward his car and opened the door. She glanced away for an instant and in the corner of her eye she saw a red flash. She turned back and saw a red dot moving slowly up Latamer's shirt front, she yelled. "Get, down! Get down now."

Chris spun toward Rita and Latamer, his gun already in his hand. He heard the crack of a rifle shot and was trying to get to the confused and stunned Harold. He saw Harold pitch back as the bullet entered his chest. Rita moved toward their car and started to return fire. She was not able to see a target, but unloaded her magazine towards where she thought the shot came from. She ejected the spent magazine and reloaded.

Chris knew he wouldn't make it, and he dove for cover himself at the sound of a machine gun burst. The windows of Harold's car exploded. Rita screamed. "Chris! Get down! Chris..."

He ran back to Rita and yelled. "We've been set up! It's an ambush. We need help—" Rita tried desperately to open the car door and reach the car phone. She was almost there.

"We're going to be having company, Sam!" Chris yelled. Chris pointed at the two trucks moving toward them, blocking their escape route.

"I got the phone!" Rita dialed 911. "Yes, this is Rita Lorenzo; I'm a private investigator. My husband and I are being attacked by multiple gunmen. We have one person down from a gunshot! WE need help now! We're at the industrial park on Old Oak Road, across from building 200."

Chris and Rita were very low on ammunition. Unlike when they were cops, they did not have a shotgun in their car. They could only hope the backup would arrive before things got more unpleasant. Chris saw six men run from one of the trucks and move toward them.

"I can't believe this! We're too far from the city to get any help from FLPD. Let's hope the locals are good. We don't have much time left," Rita stated bluntly.

"Rita, one of us has to..." Rita cut Chris off before he finished his sentence.

"Don't even say it, Lorenzo! I'm not leaving you. I can't let anything happen to you, I couldn't go through it again."

"I know," Chris nodded, "me either. You have any ideas?"

"Yeah, maybe they'll give themselves up or," Rita grinned, "I could attract their attention while you sneak up on them."

"I like the first one, but don't even think about the second one! No way in hell!" Chris laughed to relieve the tension and Rita joined him. They gazed at each other for a second, but looked away, and refocused their attention on gunmen, fast approaching.

Rita saw Chris glance quickly from their car, to Harold's, and back again. "Sam! do you have an idea?"

"Yeah," Chris nodded, "we have to get into one of the warehouses. We can't stay here. Maybe we can use Harold's car to create a diversion."

Rita studied the gunmen and she saw what Chris had noticed. The gunmen were following behind their car, using it as a shield; they were standing close together, too close.

"Good idea, Chris! It might just work."

"Yeah, open the gas tank and stick this rag in it. I'm going to get Harold's body."

Chris moved off toward Harold and Rita placed the oily rag in his gas tank. She shook her head in disbelief. 'I don't believe we're doing this. It can't work! It has to work!' She corrected herself. Rita turned to look at Chris.

Chris reached Harold's body and was startled to find him still alive. "My god, he's alive!" Chris attempted to stop the bleeding, wishing he'd done so sooner. 'Some help we were', Chris thought to himself: 'We'll protect you!' Chris carried Harold back to their car and Rita followed.

"He's alive Rita, he's alive!" Rita's eyes opened wide and she gasped.

Rita bent over Harold and examined the wound. "He's lucky, the briefcase must have slowed the bullet, but he won't last much longer. We have to do this now or never."

"OK, get in our car and start the engine. Forget about hiding, we're getting out of here! I'll get Harold's car ready."

Chris placed Harold in the back seat of their car while Rita got behind the wheel. This done, Chris moved rapidly toward Harold's car. He lit the rag and got behind the wheel. He took off toward the gunmen. He forced down the accelerator and jumped out of the car. The sight of the burning car was sufficiently stunning that it momentarily paralyzed the gunmen. Chris took advantage of this, taking cover behind several oil drums, he began firing at the gunmen, hitting one. Chris heard Rita coming up behind him, and he ran toward the waiting car, firing as he did so. Chris jumped in, and Rita took off at top speed.

The gunmen were in a uproar, but Rita paid them little head as she rammed her way through the trucks. She flinched involuntary as Harold's car exploded behind them. Two of the windows had been shattered from the explosion, and Chris had a cut on his face, but beyond that they were unhurt. Rita heard the familiar wail of police sirens and rejoiced. They'd made it!

"Looks like the Cavalry has arrived," Chris pointed toward the oncoming patrol cars.

"Yeah, little late, don't you think." Rita drove toward the police cars, but was forced to stop as they surrounded them. Chris and Rita's happiness was short lived; the officers had their guns drawn and were pointing them at Chris and Rita. Deep down they knew that the officers were only following standard operating procedures but it still hurt. Over the public address system they heard.

 _"Driver with your right hand drop your keys out the window and open the door! Keep your hands up! Passenger open the door with your left hand. Place your hands on the top of your heads."_ Chris and Rita did as they were told. They looked at each other from across the car. Several officers walked up, guns still drawn.

"You're both under arrest," A lieutenant stated as Rita and Chris were being handcuffed and frisked. He raised an eyebrow as their guns were produced. Two of the officers found Harold and sent for the ambulance. The lieutenant went on reciting the words Chris and Rita had spoken to more suspects than they cared to remember. "You have the right to remain silent. If you give up the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you can not afford an attorney one will be provided to you. Do you understand these rights as I've just explained them?" Chris and Rita nodded. "Do you have anything to say?"

"My name is Christopher Lorenzo and this is my wife and partner Rita Lorenzo. We're private investigators, and we were called to a meeting by this man, Harold Latimer." Chris pointed toward Harold. "We were attacked by those gunmen. That's when Harold was..."

The lieutenant listened, but replied sarcastically. "Well, isn't that a nice story."

"It's the truth." Rita stated half heartedly, realizing it was no use arguing. If Rita had been in the lieutenant's position she wasn't so sure she'd believe the story herself. The worst blow came as they were separated and taken away in different cars.

Rita looked over at the car Chris was in and sighed as she saw him. Wishing she were with him. Chris never allowed the situation to get the better of him. He'd always fought; no matter what the odds were.

Chris' temper was building, but he realized that this was not time to go off half cocked. They had to keep their heads. Chris turned and looked over at the car Rita was in. He could tell she was upset, but was trying to be strong, as she always did.

Chris and Rita were driven off to the the local police station. They wondered what would become of them and their little girl. The law was on their side, they were licensed PI's and licensed to carry and use a firearm. They were ten year veterans of PBPD, and had a number of awards for valor and arrest rate. The question they couldn't answer was why did Harold Latimer contact them. What was he scared of? Who was behind the whole thing?


	4. WGA Chapter 4

"Allen, what has come over you? You're ignoring our guests." Senator Allen McMillin's pretty wife reproached him, standing in the door-way to his study.

McMillin smiled and shook his head. "Nothing my dear, nothing at all. Go back to our guests, I'll follow you when I can. I'm expecting a very important phone call. Give them my apologies." McMillin turned his back to his wife and contained to gaze out his window. His wife stared at him for a few seconds, but at last turned with a sigh and left.

McMillin finally turned away from the enchanting view of the ocean, and fixed his gaze on his large "ego wall" which was replete with countless photos, awards, diplomas, and other trinkets gathered over his thirty years in politics. He'd done so much with his life: successful lawyer, politician, husband and father, but now it all seemed to be slipping away. "Why?" He spoke aloud. "Why did we do it? Why did I do it?" They'd been so young and idealistic, but it had all changed that night. The phone rang, McMillin froze and stared at it for a second. Finally he picked it up and said. "Yes?"

"It's time Senator, it's time." The cold voice replied. At that moment McMillin knew he'd never escape. It was too late for that, much to late.

* * *

Chris and Rita sat across from a police detective who seemed to have been sent from "central casting" to play the role of the redneck cop. Sadly it was not a movie and he was playing his role to perfection.

"So, you received a strange phone call at your home. The caller, presumably Latimer, asked you to this meeting. You arrived and Latimer began to outline a murder plot, but in the middle of it you were attacked by the 'gunmen' and forced to return fire. You blow up one of their cars with Latimer's car in your attempt to escape."

"Yes, that's what happened," Chris replied icily.

"You watch yourself, boy. You city boys think you're so smart. I know what really happened. I know! We need to all be on the same wave length." The detective stated.

"Why don't you let us in on it, so we can all be on the same wave length. It sounds fascinating." Rita replied sarcastically.

The detective looked at Chris and stated with a leer. "You have your work cut out for you with this one. I think you should take her down a peg, she thinks to much of herself. Females being cops! We have one like you here, makes good coffee, nice little butt too." He spat into a cup. Rita looked away in disgust.

Chris had to fight the impulse to flatten the guy. Rita was just glad that he hadn't said, "barefoot and pregnant" that would have been too much for her to accept. She'd met his type before, usually in some sleazy strip joint, but she'd been on the other side of the table then.

"I don't think we have anything else to say until our lawyer gets here," Chris told the fat detective. He smirked in reply.

Chris and Rita each made a phone call. Chris called Robert Christian, who'd promised to come with several of his lawyers in tow. Rita called Hutch who also promised to come as quickly as he could. Chris and Rita hadn't been able to talk privately. They'd arrived and been searched again and fingerprinted, then sent to this interrogation room. Unfortunately, the detective was already present. Rita was glad she'd worn jeans and her leather jacket, instead of her typical skirts or dresses, but he'd still stared at her. She could tell that Chris was getting mad, but she was proud of him, he was keeping his temper under control. She knew it was not easy for him. Chris was not a man to suffer in silence, he tended to lash out. Rita was interrupted in her musings as the door opened. In walked Robert Christian who smiled at Chris and Rita. He was followed by two of his many lawyers. Behind them was Hutch. He shook his head at Chris and Rita; they knew what the look meant. 'What the hell did you two do now?' Lastly came the Lieutenant and the District Attorney.

The DA stated to the detective. "Thank you, Detective, that will be all." The detective didn't move. He didn't think much of the DA; he was a damn Yank, and a stuffed suit as far as he was concerned.

"Olson!" The Lieutenant barked. "You heard the man, move!" The detective left reluctantly and the DA took his place at the table.

"My name is John Clark, assistant DA for this part of the county. I apologize for Det. Olson's behavior. I can assure you, he doesn't speak for this department or my office." Hutch and Christian took seats behind Chris and Rita. While the lawyers sat next to them.

"My clients have been through a lot," one of Christian's lawyers stated. "They were almost killed, and have been treated poorly by your department. They have a young daughter who needs them. They've not been charged with a crime, so I demand you either charge them or let them go." The ADA listened but said nothing. Hutch rose and decided to step in.

"I'm Captain Ben Hutchinson of the Fort Lauderdale PD. I've known Chris and Rita for many years. I picked them to be on the special 'Silk Stalkings' homicide detail when I worked in Palm Beach. They were the youngest officers to make sergeant in the history of the department and had the highest arrest rate in Palm County. They've both been awarded for valor on several occasions and..." Hutch was cut off.

Clark held up his hand. "I'm well aware of their history and amazing records; however, they do have some explaining to do. Even if they were still police officers, they'd have to explain what happened, or am I wrong?"

This silenced Hutch, who knew the man was correct. He wanted to know what was going on, too. From experience he knew that Chris and Rita were into-creative police work. The pair had a positive talent for getting into trouble.

"I must second everything Captain Hutchinson said about Chris and Rita" Christian said, speaking for the first time. "I first meet them three years ago. They were on the run then, hiding from Marco Montoya, the younger brother of Jesus Montoya. They resurfaced when they learned of-" Christian paused, "of the murder of my daughter. Even though there was a contract out on them, they still took the case. And may I remind you that Rita was pregnant with their first child, Alicia, who's now three. They solved both cases and at the risk to their own lives and that of their unborn child. I'm glad to call them my friends and employees."

Clark sighed again. "Yes, I know all about what happened. I have no doubt Mr. Mrs. Lorenzo were amazing police officers and are now great PI's, but I still need to know what happened." He looked at Chris and Rita.

"We've already told Detective Olson everything we know," Rita began. "We received a call in our home two days ago. The callers voice was digitally altered, and it was impossible to tell who the person was. We received two phone calls total, the last told us to meet the caller at the industrial park. We went and met Mr. Latimer. He began to tell us about a murder plot. He went to retrieve some documents and that was when he was shot. We returned fire, but realized we were out gunned and out numbered. So I called for help on our car phone. My husband came up with the idea of using Harold's car to get us past the gunmen. He risked his own life to get us out of there alive..."

"My wife is telling you everything. We don't know who's behind this, or who attacked us, or to what purpose. I do know the shooters were from out of state, that's for sure." Chris stated.

The Lieutenant came suddenly to life. "How the hell did you know that?"

"There was a parking sticker from Miami International Airport on the trucks for parking and it was current. Why would local shooters use a car left at an international airport? They wouldn't! Obviously the cars were left there for them to use for this hit."

"You're right," the Lieutenant said shaking his head, "they're out of state shooters, from New York in fact." Chris and Rita nodded.

ADA Clark looked at Chris and Rita. "I'm going to release you into Captain Hutchinson's custody. Don't leave the state, we may need to talk to you again, and don't investigate this case without letting me know. In fact, just take a vacation! Let it go! If you do as I say, I won't pull your licenses. Do you accept the deal?"

Chris and Rita looked at each other, "Sure. Fine." Chris said simply.

Clark nodded. But Hutch's eyes narrowed. He knew Chris and Rita, they were not finished, not by a long shot. Once they got involved in a case nothing could get them off it.

Clark and the Lieutenant shook hands with Chris and Rita and the others. Chris and Rita's work car had been totaled, so they were forced to go with Hutch. They thanked Christian and his lawyers who left in Christian's limo.

Hutch drove away and they sat in silence for a few seconds. Rita and Chris could hear the wheels in Hutch's head moving. It was only a matter of time before."What the hell did you two do?" He rumbled.

"We've already said what happened, Skipper. There's nothing else to tell. But I do have a question. How's Harold?" Rita asked.

"Yeah," Chris went on, "we promised Harold we'd protect his family. We gave our word."

Hutch looked at them in the rear view mirror. "No way! NO way in hell." Hutch shook his head, but finally sighed and said, "OK, but I want you to think on this. I'll send some units to watch Latimer's residence. By the way, he's being moved to Lauderdale Medical Center. He's going to be OK." Chris and Rita were pleased by this news, but were forming plans of their own.

* * *

Allen McMillin walked slowly down the beach, a few miles from his home. He'd tried to hide the secret for so many years, but now, at last, it was coming out. He hid before, behind his money and position, but he could do so no longer. He'd come clean: for his wife, his children, his first grandchild, and his own soul.

'But dammit!' He thought silently. 'He's not making it easier. If I come clean, he'll still destroy me; I can't win! Yet, if I give into him and give him what he wants so many people will be hurt. So many good people will suffer. When we did it, it had seemed so right, we were trying to stop the corruption, but instead, we become what we most despised.'

You can't dance with the devil and expect to get away with it. In the end McMillin and his friends had been unable to control their greed. It took the life of their friend John Taylor. He'd turned bad, as bad as the people they'd tried to stop. But at least Taylor had not made any bones about being good, he didn't hide his evil, and he paid the price for it. His two friends had been dead far longer. They'd hid their deeds and tried to convince the world that they were just and uncorrupted.


	5. WGA Chapter 5

"Mommy, read Suez, read Suez.." Alicia walked up to Rita carrying one of Rita's many Susie Pratt books. Rita smiled slightly and, picking Alicia up, carried her to the couch. Rita wasn't sure how much Alicia got out of the stories, after all, she was only three, and couldn't even read yet, perhaps the stories were to advanced for her. Alicia was to young to fully grasp the books, but they still made a powerful impression on her. Even more importantly she loved being with her parents. Rita often wondered how Alicia would be affected by their work and life style. They tried to protect and shield Alicia; Rita didn't want her to got through the same things she and Chris had to endure as children. Rita sighed and pushing her thoughts aside she began to read. "Susie was on her way home when she noticed that the front door of a house, a block down from her own house, was open. Susie went up to it and..."

Rita heard the lock in the door and looked up to see Chris enter. He'd been out at the office retrieving some files and running errands. Rita noted the slight frown on his face as he threw his keys on the kitchen table. Rita knew the cause of that frown. It been two days since he and Rita had been arrested, and they were both chaffing at the bit. Latimer was still unconscious, and Chris and Rita wanted desperately to meet with his wife. If, for nothing else, than to gain a clearer picture of why Harold risked his life to contact Chris and Rita.

Chris watched Rita and Alicia intently, his black mood lifting as a result. He loved them so much, he found it hard to imagine a life without them. Chris tried his best to be a good father and husband, and he thought he was doing a good job, or at least the best that he could. He and Rita had learned from experience that they could never let things slide or put off saying and doing the important stuff. Perhaps being cops, especially homicide cops, made Chris and Rita appreciate life more. They had gone through so much together, things which most couples never had to endure, and it made their love and marriage that much stronger and richer.

Rita paused her storytelling as Alicia began to play with her bracelets. Rita smiled at Chris, using the smile she reserved just for him. She was happy. Life was good. Alicia noticed Chris. She smiled and waved exuberantly at her father.

Chris waved back and moved toward his desk where he began to organize their files. "I hate paper work!" Chris muttered. When he'd been on the force he'd been able to complain to Hutch or Harry, that he: "hated paper work!" but now he only had himself to blame. He and Rita were just to damn good at what they did. Chris shook his head and began to dig into the files. After half an hour Rita walked up to him. He turned and asked, "Alicia taking a nap?"

"Yeah," Rita nodded, "she went right off." Rita shook her head as a thought struck her. "Sometimes I wish I was three and could take a nap."

Chris grinned. "Sounds pretty good to me, Sam." Chris rose and began to kiss Rita's neck. Rita closed her eyes and sucked in her breath. She trembled slightly.

She said softly, as she and Chris dropped to the floor. "Alicia is in the next room. Oh hell, she sleeps through everything." Rita began kissing Chris back; wanting him as much as he wanted her. They took each other's breath away. For a time nothing else existed for them but each other, their friendship, their passion, and their past and future together.

Rita was dozing on Chris's chest, gently stroking his arm, and kissing him on the neck. Chris smiled as he stroked Rita's still perfect body and smelled the sent of her perfume. "Thank you, Chris." Rita spoke in a soft voice.

"For what?" Chris replied back

Rita said nothing for a moment. "For making my dreams come true."

"Ditto, Rita! Thank you, too. I love you, Sammy!"

"I know! I love you, too. I want to have another baby, Chris, I do." Rita moved her hair away from her face as she looked down at Chris. She waited for Chris to reply.

"I want another baby, too, Sam," he smiled. "It's all going to work out, Rita. It will." Chris kissed her on the forehead.

The mood was broken as the phone rang. Chris and Rita jumped at the sound. Chris grabbed the phone and barked "Yeah, hello?"

"Chris?" Chris recognized the voice and grinned.

"George? Hey, how are you doing? What's going on?" Chris hadn't talked to George Donovan for several months and was eager to see how he was.

"Oh? What would be going on? What would make you ask that?" George seemed unusually tense, and Chris frowned.

"I was just wondering. We've not heard from you in a few months. It's a natural question to ask, right?"

"Ah," there was a pause, "yes it is. Ah, I was thinking about coming down to visit you two. What day would be best?"

Chris was taken off guard by his friend. "George give me a sec, OK." He cupped the phone and asked Rita. "Sam, he wants to come down and visit us. He wants to know what day would be good. What do I say?"

Rita was nonplussed. She hadn't planned on having company. She thought for a second and finally said, "Tell him Wednesday." Chris frowned and mouthed. "Wednesday?" Rita shrugged back.

"Ah, George, how's Wednesday?" He expected George to say no and counter with another day, but was startled when he heard. "That's great! Wednesday it is. I'll see you then. Bye, Chris, give my love to Rita and Alicia." Before Chris could reply the line went dead.

"Now that was weird." Chris said hanging up the phone. "I wonder why George is so anxious to see us." Chris finished getting dressed.

Rita shook her head. "I don't know." She stopped short and put her head in her hands. "Oh, no, I totally forgot, with all that has happened. Last week Taylor called and said she was coming down to visit us on Wednesday. She demanded really. She was acting almost as strange as George was. What do we do?"

"I don't know. I guess we have enough room." Chris looked around their condo. "We have got to build a new place, Rita. We can't stay here anymore. It's just getting to small. We should call Robert as soon as we get a chance. Have him draw up some plans." Chris pointed at Rita. "You should come up with a list of things you'd want in a house."

Rita nodded. "I already have one. You're right we should go and see him. Maybe tomorrow." She shrugged.

Chris nodded and replied, "That sounds good. Let's see, today is Monday, and we're having company on Wednesday. I think we should go and see Latimer's wife tomorrow, too. What do you think?"

Rita didn't reply at first, instead she glanced at the clock sitting on the kitchen counter. 'Have to wake Alicia soon,' she thought. She turned to Chris. "Yeah, I think you're right, Sam." Rita shook her head and pursed her lips. "There's something about this whole thing that I just don't get?"

"Only one thing?" Chris grinned and Rita hit him playfully on the arm.

"I'm serious, Sam. No, I just can't figure out why they haven't made a move against Harold's family, or tried to get to him in the hospital. He's unguarded in the hospital. It would be easy, but they haven't."

"Maybe we're talking about more then one group of people involved in this. The first group took the direct route and tried to kill Harold, and us, but the second group is lying low; waiting for something. I don't know, nothing about this case makes sense." Chris shook his head in frustration. Rita sighed and walked off to wake Alicia.

* * *

"I'll be gone only a few hours, my dear," Allen McMillin stated to his wife, he kissed her softly on the cheek, and walked out. He moved rapidly toward his black Mercedes. The car roared to life, and he drove away. After a few miles he picked up his car phone, his gaze was fixed on his rearview mirror, as if he suspected he was being followed. He dialed the phone and waited; after a few seconds he heard a voice state. "Waldorf Astoria, may I help you please?"

"Yes, thank you. This is Senator Allen McMillin. Please connect me to Governor Carlson's room. It's important." The operator replied, "yes sir, at once."

"Governor Carlson's room, may I help you?"

"This is Senator McMillin, I need to speak to the Governor at once!"

"Yes, Senator, I'll get him." McMillin waited impatiently for his friend to come on the line. Finally he heard.

"Allen! How are you? I was very sorry to hear about Lee. Is there anything I can do to help?" McMillin smiled at the sound of his friend's voice. Governor Michael Carlson, presidential hopeful, and one of the most popular Governors in Florida's history had a gift. The gift of making everybody feel comfortable in his presence, and to believe that he could solve all their problems, even if that feeling was only an illusion. McMillin hoped this time his friend's gift would not be an illusion.

"No, Michael, I've taken care of everything. How's the conference going?" McMillin wanted to talk about his problems but hesitated.

"God," Carlson laughed, "there is nothing more boring than a room full of governors. But it's not going badly, I guess." There was silence for a second, and McMillin knew what was coming. "Allen you didn't call just to find out how I'm doing. Did you? So-what's wrong?"

McMillin took a depth breath and began. He told his friend part of the story, but left out the worst parts of it. But he'd told his friend enough, and what he hadn't said he filled in for himself. "Dammit, Allen, I told the three of you it was wrong! Why didn't you listen to me? I won't be able to protect you, you know that. You have to come clean."

Allen McMillin's fingers dug into the steering wheel of his car. He knew what he had to do. He no longer had any choice. "I know, Michael, " there was a pause, "Mike! Thank you! Goodbye, my friend. Forgive me, forgive us."

Michael Carlson yelled loud enough to bring his staffers and bodyguards rushing into his room. "Allen, don't! What are you doing? Allen, talk to me!" Carlson heard the squealing of brakes and then silence.

* * *

The next day, as Rita and Chris had planned, they went to see Robert Christian to discuss the building of their new home. They walked into Christian's spacious building and moved toward the elevator. The doors opened on the sixth floor, and they walked out and up to Christian's office. His secretary saw them and waved them in. They smiled and wondered if everybody who came to see Christian were admitted to see him as fast as they always were.

They found Christian having a telephone conversation. He noticed them and gestured for them to take a seat. Chris and Rita sat and waited. There weren't sure who he was talking to, but of course, they didn't know about everything he was involved in. Christian ended the conversation and walked up to Chris and Rita. "Rita, Chris, it's nice to see you both. How are you doing?" They knew his question was a pointed one: he wanted to know how they were making out with this new case.

"Fine," Rita replied, "we've been laying low for the past few days."

"Yeah," Chris added, "we're not giving up. We made a promise." Christian took the hint, they didn't want to discuss their situation any more, so he said simply. "I have no doubt that you will. So, why have you come to see me?" Christian smiled at his favorite couple.

Rita began. "When we first met you said you'd help us build our house when we were ready; well-we're ready. Will you help us build our home?"

Christian smiled and leaned forward. "You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that. Of course, I'll help you! Just tell me what you want. Do you have any ideas?"

Chris and Rita grinned at each other, she replied. "Yeah, we do." Rita went into her purse and took out the list of things she and Chris wanted in their house and handed it to Christian. He grinned as he read it.

"Well, you know what you want, that's for sure." He rose and asked. "How much time do you have to spend with me?"

Chris frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, through the wonders of computers, I can make your house come to life in about half an hour." Christian put up his hands. "At least on a computer. So?"

Chris looked at Rita and nodded. "Sure! Let's do it!" Christian guided them to his private drafting room. Once there, he began to input the various ideas they had for their house. He added a number of his own ideas to make the house more functional. He'd worry about the structural issues later. Finally he asked.

"Ok, that part is done. What color would you like the house to be painted?"

Rita and Chris once again exchanged looks. This was moving faster then they'd thought it would. Christian seemed to sense this and said to reassure them. "Don't think this will be the final version of the house, it won't. We can work out the specifics later. I just want to know what color you want it to be on the computer."

"I think we'd like it to be, ah gray?" Chris asked Rita.

"Yeah," Rita nodded, "kind of like, well like the house next to yours." Christian nodded and inputted the data.

After about ten more minutes of questioning, Christian stated. "Ok done." He lowered a projection screen, pressed a few buttons, and suddenly a three dimensional picture of their house appeared on the screen. Chris and Rita sat stunned. That was going to be their house, or at least something a lot like it. Christian took them on a "tour" showing them the various rooms. "Like I said, this is only a beginning. The final version may look somewhat different, but on the whole, this is what your house will look like. I'll get my people to work on the scale models, and at that time we can start getting more specific. So what do you think?"

"I can't believe it. I just can't," Rita shook her head.

"It's great, it's perfect," Chris added.

Christian grinned, clearly pleased. He asked, "do you have any lots in mind?" Chris and Rita shook their heads no. "I had a feeling you wouldn't, so if you don't mind, I have some suggestions to make." Christian printed out a list of lots for sale and handed it to Rita who began to read through them. Then her eyes opened wide as she noticed the prices of the lots. They were not cheap. "Don't worry about the prices!" Christian told them.

Chris glanced at his watch and said. "Robert, thank you so much for this." He shook his hand.

"Yes, Robert, thank you so much. It's like a dream for us both."

"I did nothing really," Christian smiled. "Thank me once it's built." He escorted them out of the building and to their car.

Chris looked over at Rita, who was sitting in the drivers seat and said. "We're on our way, Sammy!"

Rita nodded. "Yeah we are." Chris could tell she was excited. "Chris, can we go and see some of the lots now?"

"You're driving," Chris chuckled, "why not! We have a few hours before lunch. It might be the only fun we have today," Chris added soberly. Rita said nothing but knew what he meant. They were going to see Harold Latimer's wife today.

Chris and Rita pushed this thought aside as they visited each of the lots in turn. All of them were nice, but that didn't surprise them. One in particular caught their attention. It was a two acre lot overlooking the water. The land rose slightly toward a peak; it was perfect. The view was extraordinary as well. Chris and Rita held hands as they surveyed the lot. There were palm trees and weeping willows and other southern trees scattered throughout. Chris gazed into Rita's eyes; words were meaningless. Her eyes spoke more loudly than words. In a decisive move, Chris pulled out his cell phone and called Christian telling him they found the site for their house. Christian promised to send surveyors out to the site that very day.

"It's done! YES!" Chris said with spirit. Rita jumped into his arms, and he began to spin her around. They were filled with joy. Rita kissed Chris passionately, and he returned the kiss with an intensity that equaled hers. Finally Chris lowered her to the ground, but they continued to embrace and gaze at the water.

"We have to bring Alicia to see it," Rita stated.

"We will," Chris assured her. "Let's go celebrate." Chris and Rita left the site of their new home, but they were conscious that they "Had miles to go before they could sleep."

* * *

At an abandoned industrial park, that same day. Two men stood facing each other. One was young, poised, and well dressed, the other man not so much. "So," the well dressed man asked evenly, "I trust you brought the documents?"

"Yeah, I did! YOU bring my money?" The first man nodded and showed a suitcase filled with money. The second handed over the documents and proceeded to finger through the money.

He tipped his hat, "it was a pleasure doing business with you all." He began to back away toward his car. He got in quickly.

The young man pulled out a tiny transmitter and pressed a button on it. He staggered backward as the car exploded into a ball of fire. The man calmly took out his phone and dialed his boss. "Yes Sir. It's done."

* * *

Rita and Chris enjoyed their celebratory lunch, but knew they needed to move on to the days other business. Chris paid the check and they left. Rita flipped through her notebook and found Harold's address. It didn't take very long for them to find the house, which was in a nice, if modest, part of town. The house, too, was nice in a simple way. The kind of house a white-collar middle class couple would own. They got out, but Rita paused by her closed car door. Chris noticed this and leaned over the car, absently playing with the keys, "What's up, Sammy?"

Rita looked at Chris over her sun glasses. "Sam! Let me do the talking. I have a feeling Harold's wife must be terrified. After all, her husband's been shot and almost killed. I know what she's feeling, I've been there myself. We have to go easy on her."

Chris nodded and replied. "Yeah, we've both been there." Rita went up to the door and rang the bell. Chris scanned the road hoping this time he'd see danger before it showed itself. He kept his hand close to his gun.

It seemed an eternity before the door was finally answered. The woman before them was very petite. Her eyes were bloodshot and full of fear. She asked in an anxious voice, "who are you? What do you want?"

Rita took out her ID and said in a calm voice. "Mrs. Latimer, my name is Rita Lorenzo, I'm a private investigator." Rita saw her glance at Chris. "This is my husband and partner, Chris Lorenzo. We were with your husband when he got shot. He called us to that meeting. Can we come in? We're here to help you. We promised your husband we'd protect you and your children. Please let us help you."

Helen Latimer was unsure what to do. She'd never had to deal with anything like this before. Someone had tried to kill her husband, and now, a strange woman and man were asking her to trust them. To trust them to protect her family. She looked intently at Rita. She saw the wedding band and engagement ring on her left hand. The woman was very beautiful, but Helen also sensed Rita's goodness and integrity. She seemed like a person who could be trusted. Helen Latimer decided to trust them, "yes please come in." She stood aside as Chris and Rita walked in. She led them to her small living room. Chris and Rita again waited. Helen noticed, "oh please make yourself comfortable." Chris and Rita did so. Helen went on. She looked at Rita and asked. "Do you and your husband have any children?"

Rita nodded, "yes, we have a little girl, Alicia, she's three."

Helen smiled. "Harold and I have two children, Amy she's nine, and Rick he's twelve. Harold and I have been married fifteen years. He's such a good husband and father—" Her eyes filled with tears and she asked, "why, why did this happen?"

Rita replied back in a steady voice. "We're not sure we hoped you could help us with that."

Chris finally spoke up and asked softly, "did Harold say anything to you?"

Helen thought about it for a time. "Well, no, he was very upset when his friend John Lacone was-killed-murdered. They worked together at the same brokerage firm. There is one thing." Helen wrung her hands, "oh, maybe it's nothing."

"Yes? What?" Rita asked. This could be what they'd been waiting for.

"One night, about a month and a half ago, Harold came home very excited, he didn't even eat his dinner. He kept on saying that he found something. See Harold's job is to investigate the company records looking for any irregularities. He's very good at it. He spent the whole night going thorough the files he'd brought home. For several days he talked about the case, he was very excited, Harold loves mysteries." Helen laughed in a bitter sweet voice that trailed off to nothing.

Chris again prompted softly. "What happened, Helen?"

"It's OK, Helen, you're doing a great job; just keep going," Rita smiled encouragingly.

Helen composed herself and went on, "a few days later Harold suddenly became quiet. He was no longer talking about the case. I'd ask him about it, but he'd brush off my questions, which isn't like him."

"When was this exactly?" Rita asked.

"About two weeks ago."

"When was his friend killed?" Chris asked.

"It will be a week on Friday." Chris tensed remembering the story he'd read in the paper about the murder of the financial consultant. The dead man must have been Harold's friend.

Rita looked over at Chris. "Was John Lacone involved in Harold's case?"

Helen nodded. "Yes, he's the one who brought it to Harold's attention." Helen stopped short. "Is that why Harold was shot because of the case he was working on?"

Chris and Rita remained silent, but they realized they had to tell her something.

Rita tried to think of a good reply, but finally decided to tell her the truth. "Ah, we're not sure-" Rita fidgeted, it wasn't enough. She looked over at Chris who nodded. Rita stood up and said decisively. "You have our promise! We're going to find out who did this! And we'll bring them to justice."

Chris stood as well and added, "Helen, we told Harold we'd protect you and we will." Chris gave Helen a slip of paper. "Here's our business number. No matter what we'll get your call, but if you can't reach us use one of the other numbers. The first is Captain Ben Hutchison of the FLPD. He was our commander when we worked in the homicide division in Palm Beach PD and the second is Detective Julie Kelly, also of FLPD."

Rita broke in, "She's a friend too. If you need help, call us, Captain Hutchinson, or Detective Kelly, and we'll get to you as fast as we can."

Helen shook her head, "I can't allow you do to that! You have a little girl who needs you. I can't allow you to get hurt to protecting my family."

"It's not up to you, Helen, it is up to us! This is what we do for a living. My husband and I have lived with danger all our adult lives. We can't let a case go once we get involved."

"You should get paid for your trouble."

"No, that's not necessary," Chris said. "We should not have allowed your husband to be shot! We miscalculated badly!"

Helen smiled at Chris and replied back, "I heard a little of what you did to save my husband. Thank you, both of you!" Chris and Rita nodded.

"Two more things, Helen. What did Harold do with all the paperwork he had from the case? Also, was Harold interested in electronics?"

"Oh, yes, he was a ham radio operator and worked with communications equipment when he was in the Army. As far as the paper work, I'm not sure. I really don't know. But if I think of something, I'll let you know." Chris smiled and nodded. They now knew how Harold altered his voice. He and Rita left.

Once in the car Chris said to Rita. "Harold told us he had more information. I wonder where he stashed it?"

Rita shook her head. "Who knows. I feel so bad for her. We never got the chance to read the stuff he brought with him. I know! Maybe we should call ADA Clark and ask him for it?" Rita said, her words dripping with sarcasm.

Chris laughed, "yeah, right! I can hear it now: 'Gee, ADA Clark, we know we caused a lot of mayhem in your district, but can we still see your evidence, please?'"

"Well it sounds perfectly logical to me. After all, this case will probably jump start his career, he owes us." Rita grinned and Chris shook his head at her as he drove away.


	6. WGA Chapter 6

Michael Carlson paced around his large penthouse and waited for final confirmation on the fate of his friend Allen McMillin. His staff looked on nervously, none of them dared to speak. The door to the room opened, and Carlson's Chief of staff, David Sandhurst, walked in looking grim. The Governor turned and barked, "well?" Carlson tensed in anticipation.

"I just heard from Commander Jones in Palm County. They found Senator McMillin's car in a ditch. It seems he drove off the road and his car exploded, and then," the man hesitated, "ah, sir there's something else."

"Yes?" Carlson asked impatiently.

"It appears that the crash and fire were exceptionally violent. Very little was found of his body." Sandhurst paused, "Governor we need to distance you from these recent deaths. The optics are bad."

Carlson's face flushed with color. "The optics? They were my friends dammit!"

"The primaries are coming up, sir! If there's a hint of scandal around you, YOU know how the press can get. You're already down a percentage point! I say this to you not only as your Chief of Staff, and campaign manager, but also as your friend. We must be discreet about this. I'll take care of everything, sir. Trust me. I'll make sure it all goes away!"

Carlson stared at Sandhurst. There was something wrong! Something! Carlson remembered the time he spent in Vietnam and how he'd feel just before the VC would attack. He was suddenly reminded of those feelings. He wasn't sure who he could trust now. Two of his friends were dead, most likely murdered, and he knew that he was the last link to what they'd done. He had nothing personally to do with it, but all the same, he'd allowed it to go on. Whoever was behind this had found out about what his friends did and was exploiting the fact. Who could it be and how far did the corruption extend? Perhaps Sandhurst was correct, he couldn't allow the case to be investigated by anybody on the inside, not that there would be much to investigate. One death seemed to have been from natural cases and the other an apparent suicide. The cases would end there. 'Should I let that happen?' He asked himself. 'No, you owe them! You have to find out what happened to them and why.'

"Sir," Sandhurst intruded on his thoughts, "one last thing. The fundraising dinner tonight. Will you still be attending?"

Carlson sank into a chair and rubbed his temple. He replied in a tired voice. "Yes, David, I'll still go." Sandhurst smiled and withdrew. Carlson was left alone with his thoughts. He'd be back home in two days. Would that be enough time to find the help he needed. A thought suddenly occurred to him. He'd read something about a team in- where was it? They were supposed to be good. He picked up his phone and dialed the number of the person he hoped would be able to help him.

"Christian and Associates, may I help you?" The operator asked.

"Yes, thank you. This is Governor Michael Carlson. I need to speak with Robert Christian, it's quite urgent."

"Yes sir. Connecting you now."

"Mike, what's wrong?" Robert Christian asked his friend.

Several seconds passed before the Governor was able to speak. "You heard what happened to Lee and Allen, Bob?"

Christian remarked sadly, "I did. I'm very sorry, Mike, I know they were your friends." Christian paused, he sensed that his friend was holding something back. "Mike. What is it? What aren't you telling me?"

"Bob, I don't think their deaths were accidents I believe they were both murdered. They-they were involved in something. I think it came back to haunt them; it-it was a long time ago. I-I need your help, Bob. I don't know who I can trust anymore!"

Christian made a snap decision. "Mike, when can you be here?"

Carlson looked at the clock by his bed. "Ah, tomorrow around noon. I'm leaving New York early tomorrow morning. I'll have my pilot fly us directly to Fort Lauderdale. It will just be me and my bodyguards. My Chief of Staff won't be joining us, he's staying up north, something having to do with the campaign."

Christian frowned at this. He'd met Carlson's Chief of Staff once, and although he hadn't personally liked the man, he'd seemed competent enough. He sensed that his friend wasn't satisfied with his Chief of Staff; it was something in his tone. Even though Christian was upset for his friend, he wasn't able to stop himself from smiling. 'I guess I must have learned something from Chris and Rita after all,' he thought.

"That's fine, Mike. We'll talk more when we meet. Right. I'll see you then. Goodbye, my friend." Christian hung up and sat motionless for a few seconds. He'd have to plan and plan quickly.


	7. WGA Chapter 7

Rita's dream faded as she slowly began to awaken. At first she wasn't sure where she was, but she quickly realized she was in her bedroom at home. She glanced over at the clock and noticed it was 9:30, she rolled toward Chris' side and was surprised to find him missing. She sat up in bed slightly puzzled and was about to go find him when he appeared in the doorway carrying a tray. On it was a coffee pot and breakfast. She smiled and drew her legs to her chest. "What's the occasion?"

"Why would I need a special occasion?" Chris frowned at her. "I can't bring my wife breakfast in bed?"

"No, it's fine," Rita grinned. Chris was a romantic and very skilled at the art; of course Rita was only too eager to be the recipient of his attention. In truth, she was as romantic as Chris. She'd caught Chris off guard a number of times in the past three years. He'd come home to find the lights dimmed, music playing softly in the background, candlelight dancing against the walls, and Rita standing seductively in a tight gown waiting for him at a table set for two.

Chris placed the tray on the bed. Rita moved to kiss him. "Thanks, Sammy," Rita said. She smiled as Chris handed her a bouquet of flowers.

"I've already checked on Alicia, she's still asleep. I didn't want to wake her. She looked so peaceful," Chris grinned and handed Rita a cup of coffee.

Rita grabbed a piece of toast and fed it to Chris. "She's growing up so fast," she sighed. "A few days ago I was looking at her baby pictures, and it feels like just yesterday that she walked and talked for the first time. She was so helpless then."

"She still is, Rita, but I know what you mean, and you're right. She'll be in school before we know it," Chris shook his head. "I don't think I'm ready," Chris admitted with a sigh of his own.

"Mommy, Daddy," Alicia appeared at the door to their bedroom and walked over to their bed. Chris bent over and picked her up, 'so much for a romantic breakfast alone', he thought.

"Are you going to give me a kiss?" Chris asked. Alicia shook her head after rubbing his unshaven face. Chris began to tickle her and Alicia began giggling. Rita put down her coffee and began to tickle her as well. After a time Rita gathered her into her arms and Chris in turn took Rita in his; he braced his back against the headboard of their bed.

"This is going to be some day," Chris muttered.

"Yeah it will, but it will be nice to see George and Taylor again. I wonder why they want to see us so badly?" Rita asked as she caressed Alicia's head gently.

Chris shrugged, "no clue." Chris frowned slightly as a thought struck him. "You know, it's strange how you lose track of your friends. I guess we've been caught up in our own lives here."

Rita turned her head to look at him. "To a degree I think, we do live two hours away, but they're still our friends." Rita stopped suddenly and sighed. Chris sensed the change in her mood and he asked.

"What's wrong, Rita? What is it?" Chris kissed her neck and then looked down at his little girl cuddling in her mother's arms.

Rita's eyes became distant as she said in a soft voice. "We've both lost so many friends, either through death or betrayal. But George, Taylor, and all our other friends have been true to us though it all. Sometimes I feel like I've taken them for granted. With you it was different. I guess I lived in such fear of loosing you that I was always on guard. I was so intent on my new life that I never stopped to think about the people we left behind."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I feel the same way. I was and I guess still am scared of taking you for granted. I still have nightmares of that time, a few years back, when we all thought you were dead. I was so scared. But when I got you back, it made me value you all the more. And with all that happened after we got married, it became even stronger. We've always been the ones who needed the support it seems: Cap going to bat for us, or George, or Hutch. What have we done for them? Seeing Harry like that, we owe him, Sam, we owe all our friends."

"Like you said, sometimes things get away from you. Whatever is bothering Taylor and George..." Rita stopped in mid sentence.

"What? What's with the grin?"

She shook her head in wonder. "Do-do you think it's possible that Taylor and George are involved with each other?"

Chris rolled his eyes, "you're kidding right, we're talking about, well, about George and Taylor." He said with a laugh, Rita nodded.

"Hmm yeah, can't be," Rita mouthed, 'no can't be.' "Let's get up and get moving." Rita led Alicia back to her room and proceeded to dress her. Chris headed for the shower and after a time he got out and put on chinos and a blue buttoned down shirt. He walked over to Alicia's room. Rita was struggling with her trying to get her into her clothes. She was having a tantrum. "NO mommy other dress! NO, NO, NO. Don't want to!" She started to cry.

"That's enough, young lady! Alicia! Stop! ENOUGH! You're going to wear what I pick for you and that's final!" Alicia knew she'd pushed her mother to far. Rita could be very strict when she needed to be, and Alicia had learned not to test her patience too much.

Chris growled from the doorway. "You heard you mother, Alicia, now behave yourself." When Alicia looked at her father it was clear that she had her parents spirit and her mother's sassiness. But Rita's sassiness usually had a point. Alicia's sassiness was a three year old asserting her will. "Oh, you watch yourself, little lady, don't you look at me like that." Alicia gave in and allowed her mother to finish dressing her.

"Thank you," Rita said dryly. Parenthood Rita thought! But it was all worth it, every bit of it. Even the tantrums-well, maybe not those!

Chris moved into the room. "I'll feed her, Sam. You go and get changed," Rita nodded, but said nothing. Chris led Alicia down to the kitchen. Once there Chris asked. "What would you like for breakfast, Alicia?"

"Candy! Candy!" Alicia responded.

Chris looked at her narrowly, "oh no, that's the last thing you need-sugar." Chris gave her Cheerios, which she ate without comment. Chris sat and watched her eat. He sighed. And we want another? Yeah! Yeah we do.

Rita descended the stairs, expecting a battle, but was vaguely surprised to find instead peace-harmony. She sat at the table and crossed her legs, smoothing her dress as she did so. Chris handed her another cup of coffee and she smiled. She stared at Alicia over her cup her face expressionless.

"I wonder when they'll show up?" Rita asked, at last breaking her silence. "They never said."

"Who knows." The phone rang. "Yes, Lorenzo."

"Lorenzo! It's Clark. We need to talk!" Chris's eyes opened wide. He cupped the phone and hissed to Rita.

"It's Clark, Sam, he wants to talk to us." Chris turned back to the phone. "How can I help you, Mr. Clark?" Chris was going to put the phone on speaker but he didn't, instead, he moved toward Rita and moved the phone so she could hear as well.

"You remember the detective who interviewed you when you first came to the station, Olson?"

"Yeah," Chris replied back warily.

"Well he's dead, got blown up in a car bomb. We think he was dirty and..."

"And?" Chris asked.

"Look," Clark sighed "don't let this get around, OK! We've lost the information Latimer had in his briefcase. We think Olson might have stolen it and sold it. If we're right about this, than the person he met, and killed him, also took the documents. Obviously they're involved in whatever is going on."

Rita rolled her eyes, "obliviously," she hissed softly. Chris shook his head, but wasn't surprised. "Well thanks for letting us know."

"Yeah, well, I figured you'd want to know. I have to go. Goodbye." Clark hung up and Chris replaced the phone, he turned toward Rita.

"Well isn't that nice and tidy," Chris stated dryly.

"I hate tidy, Sam. It's still a messy world, you know," Rita shook her head.

Later that morning the door bell to Chris and Rita's condo rang out, the sound growing louder and more insistent with each passing second. Chris ran down the stairs two at a time. "Yeah, I'm coming, keep your pants on!" Chris wrenched the door open and found George Donovan standing on the porch, he continued to press the door bell. "George!" Chris barked. "You can stop ringing the bell now, I'm standing right here."

This information seemed to take several seconds for George to process completely, but at last he stopped. "Chris! I think there might be something wrong with your bell." He pushed past Chris.

Chris closed the door, making a face as he did so. "It's nice seeing you, too, George, " he muttered.

George had taken a seat on the couch, he looked up at Chris, wearing a blank expression. "Did you say something, Chris?"

"No, it's okay. Would you like something to drink?" George nodded. Chris went to fix him a drink.

At the same time Rita walked in with Alicia. George seemed lost in thought. He didn't even notice Rita. "Are you O.K., George?"

He looked up, blinking his eyes rapidly. "Yes, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be fine?"

Rita put Alicia down and went to sit next to George. "Well, you just seem upset. Has anything happened in Palm Beach?"

Chris walked up with with George's drink and said casually. "George, you can talk to us about anything, you know that, right?" Chris took a seat on his free side.

"Yeah, I know. You're good friends." George fell silent and stared down at his drink.

Again the doorbell rang and Rita rose to answer it. She opened the door and found Taylor standing in the hall. She seemed upset. "Hi, Taylor, how are you?" Rita asked. She rushed past Rita with her head down. Rita frowned and, closing the door quickly, followed her friend.

Taylor shrieked. "Oh, my God-George!"

George came bolt upright, dropping his drink, "Taylor!"

Taylor turned toward Rita. "How could you!" she pleaded. "I thought you were my friend!" Rita was nonplussed.

"I don't believe this. How could you two let this happen?," George demanded. Taylor started to cry.

Chris and Rita looked at one another in complete astonishment. They had no idea what was going on-or did they?

"YOU two are involved, aren't you?" They said together.

George and Taylor whirled around on them. "How the hell could you possibly know that?" Chris and Rita shrugged.

Rita looked at Chris and then at George. She made a motion toward the front door. Chris took the hint. "George let's take a walk. I need to pick some stuff up. What do you say? " George stared at him for a second, but finally nodded. He and Chris walked out.

Rita sat next to Taylor and asked in a concerned voice. "What happened?"

Taylor looked up, her eyes swollen; brushing away her tears and taking a deep breath she began. "George asked me to marry him! And I said-I said no..."

Rita couldn't stop herself from asking. "How long have you been together?"

"Almost two years. " Taylor replied, in a matter of fact voice.

Rita was startled. She hadn't expected this, she'd sensed that they were involved, but she'd never guessed it had gone that far, or had been going on so long. Where the hell were we? How could we have missed so much? She wondered.

"Why did you say no? Do you love him?" Rita knew how Taylor must be feeling. She'd said no to Chris the first time too; she'd done so out of fear, she'd wanted Chris, and had been overjoyed at his proposal; it was a wish come true, but she allowed her fears to rule her heart and mind. In truth, there were a number of road blocks to Chris and Rita getting married, and she couldn't see any in Taylor or George's way.

"Yes," Taylor looked at Rita and smiled, "oh yes I love him! I've never felt this way before. George is special; different then any other man, except for Chris of course."

Rita's eyes narrowed, "Chris? My Chris?" She asked more heatedly than she intended.

Taylor grinned. "I've always had a crush on Chris, all us girls did, but we knew he'd lost his heart to you." Rita was shocked but put this revelation aside.

"Well, if you love him, then why did you say no?" Rita prompted.

"You've never been married before, Rita, George and I have both been married and divorced. We're scared! We're afraid of it happening again!"

Rita nodded in understanding. "Chris and I were scared too, thinking we'd lose our friendship if we went too far, but we didn't. I don't regret a moment I've spent with him, and I know I never will. Don't let fear get in your way, Taylor. Chris and I almost did, and it would have been a huge mistake, " Rita paused. "I've not seen you together as a couple, but I have seen you as individuals. I know you will make this marriage work! Don't give up on what you have! Don't do it!"

Taylor looked away for an instant and then looked back. "You're right. Thanks, Rita!"

Chris and George walked in silence. Chris wasn't sure what to say, but he wanted to help his friend. He was about to ask what happened when George blurted out. "I asked Taylor to marry me, Chris, and she said no!"

Chris tried to shift gears, "Oh man, you really love her, don't you?" George nodded.

"I know what it's like George." Chris sighed. "Rita said no to me, too!"

George looked at Chris shocked. "I didn't know! What did you do? How did you change her mind?"

"I let her make up her mind in her own way. I simply told her I loved her with all that I am and that I wanted to spend the rest of our lives together. She was scared, we both were, afraid of losing our friendship, of our love going bad, and of course she was pregnant! But I loved her! I loved Rita from the first moment I saw her." Chris paused for a second then went on, "don't give up on Taylor, George. She may just be scared! Just keep on loving her and supporting her; I'm sure she'll come around."

"I hope you're right," George swallowed hard. "I'll wait as long as I have to." He smiled and asked, "So, you said you had to pick up some stuff?"

"No-no," Chris grinned, "it's O.K. I think you have to go back and talk to Taylor." George nodded and he and Chris walked back to the townhouse.

Rita looked up as the door opened. She noticed that Chris was smiling slightly, and she suspected that his talk with George had been successful. Taylor stood and smiled at George. Her feelings were clear. He moved over to her and took her hands. They both turned to face Chris and Rita. "Ah, we'll leave you two alone. Let's go, Chris."

Chris whispered as he and Rita walked away, "I guess they'll only need one bed tonight." Rita jabbed Chris in the ribs and replied back, "YOU be good, Sam"

Chris coughed and said with a roguish smile. "I'm always good, Sammy!" Rita smiled and shook her head.

Taylor watched Chris and Rita walk away. Once they were gone from sight, she turned back to George, "George-I love you, and I'm sorry if I hurt you when I said no. I wasn't sure of my feelings then, but I am now!"

George licked his lips, "So-does that mean you'll marry me?"

Taylor smiled, "yes-yes it does." George picked Taylor up and spun her around.

"We did it, Sam!" Chris announced listening at the door.

Rita's eyes sparkled, "yeah, we did. We did good, partner."

Chris smiled and nodded. Rita and Chris felt good knowing they'd helped their friends. Listening to George and Taylor celebrating made Chris and Rita remember their own courtship and marriage. Rita kissed Chris gently on the lips, and he responded to her.

The crisis over Chris and Rita celebrated their friends' engagement by taking them out to a very expensive restaurant. At first Taylor and George resisted, not wanting Rita and Chris to spend so much money on them, but their attitude changed once they arrived at the restaurant; it was as amazing as Chris and Rita said. The menu seemed wonderful and the view-spectacular, perfect for the occasion. Before the meals came Chris offered a toast to his friends. He rose saying.

"George, Taylor, Rita and I wish you all the best and many happy years together." Chris hesitated before going on. "You've always been there for us when we needed you; and we've needed our friends more then once in the past few years. What-what I'm trying to say is..."

Chris looked at Rita. "What Chris is trying to say is that you are very special to us. If you ever need us, all you have to do is ask, and we'll be there."

George looked over at Taylor, he smiled. "Thank you, both of you! What you've done for us; you brought us back together, and made us realize what was most important to us, each other. We'd like you to be part of our wedding party."

"Rita I'd like you to be my Matron of Honor."

"And, Chris," George said, "I'd like you to be my best man."

Chris and Rita smiled and said together. "We'd be honored, thank you."

Their meals came and Chris asked, "so, do you have any idea when the wedding will be?"

"Chris! They just got engaged. Give them some time, why don't you." Rita looked at Chris in wonder.

"No, it's okay," Taylor stated. "We've already talked about it. It's set for about four months from now."

"Yeah, we're not looking for anything huge or extravagant. We've been down that road once before. We just want to be with our friends. We'll let you know more once we figure it out." Chris and Rita nodded.

Taylor asked, "so, what have you two been up too?" Her question was greeted with blank looks from Chris and Rita. They weren't very eager to talk about their newest case.

George sighed, "I already know about what happened to you. I heard about it from Hutchinson." Chris and Rita rolled their eyes by way of reply. "Look maybe I can help. I know the DA down there, Clark. He's supposed to be a good guy."

Chris smirked, "yeah, well, he's managed to loose the evidence. The cop who first interrogated us was dirty. Got himself blown up and sold the evidence. There isn't much of a case."

"Then what's the problem?" Taylor interjected. "You're lucky to be alive, isn't that enough? What more do you want? What are you trying to prove?"

"We promised Latimer and his wife that we would protect them and bring the people behind this to justice. We gave our word! WE can't go back on it! It's what we do! It's what we are!" Rita answered passionately.

"We've come too far to turn back now. We have a job to do! A crime to solve!" Chris told them.

George nodded slowly knowing that it would be impossible to change Rita and Chris' minds. He respected them and their decision. There was nothing else to say "OK, we respect that. But don't be afraid to ask for help! If you need us, you know where to find us." Chris and Rita nodded. The couples resumed their meals and shortly afterward, they left.

As they were leaving Rita's cell phone rang. She looked at the number and noticed it was Christian."Mr. Christian," Rita asked. "What's wrong?"

"Rita," Christian replied, "it's very urgent that I see you and Chris. I have someone, a friend, he needs help, and I suggested you." There was a pause. "Please, he really needs help. Can you come over?"

Rita said nothing for a few seconds, "sir, we have friends with us. Can it wait until tomorrow?"

"I'm sorry, but it can't. He only has a few hours."

"Of course, when do you need us?"

Christians relief was evident as he replied. "He's coming around 3:00, but I'd like you to be here a little bit before. How about 2:30?" Rita glanced at her watch. It was 1:45.

Rita shook her head, but knew they had no choice. "That would be fine, we'll see you then."

"I'm very sorry about this, Rita. Please apologize to your friends. If there had been any other way."

"I know. Goodbye." Rita put the phone away.

"What's up, Sam?" Chris asked already suspecting what had happened.

"Christian needs to see us. He has a friend who's in trouble and Christian suggested us. He want's us there at 2:30." Chris nodded. Rita turned toward George and Taylor. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't say no. You came down to relax and to be with us and look what happened."

George held up his hands. "No, Rita, it's OK. Go to your meeting. I'm sure Taylor and I can find things to amuse us. You go and do your job."

"Thank you," Rita said. "This won't take long, I'm sure. Here's our spare key. If we're not back, just let yourself in. We need to get back to Alicia, so this can't take to long." George took the key. He and Taylor walked toward their car and drove away.

"What else did he say Sam? What didn't you tell me?" Chris demanded.

"Nothing. He didn't tell me anything else, but I think he's worried. His friend must be in real trouble."

"Great," Chris was disturbed, "that's all we need." Rita didn't reply, but she was having serious reservations about going to see Christian's friend. She wondered if she'd just made a huge mistake.

* * *

Christian tapped his fingers nervously on his desktop. Michael hadn't shown up yet, and he was getting worried. Chris and Rita were waiting for him and Carlson in his private sitting room. Christian knew he was being unfair to Chris and Rita. He should have not have involved them, but he didn't know who else to trust. He needed someone to help his friend. He was about to rise when his phone rang.

Chris paced the room unable to sit still. Rita watched him from her seat; she wished he'd stop. "Sam, please stop pacing, it's making me nervous. Come and sit, please."

Chris stopped and turned toward Rita. Chris was concerned about her. "Are you OK, Sam? You don't look very good."

Rita nodded. "I'm fine. I just want to get this over with."

"So do I, Rita. So do I," Chris said taking her hand.

The door to Christian's office opened and Michael Carlson entered, Christian rose from his seat to greet him. "Mike, I'm glad you're here!"

Carlson looked tired as he replied, "me too, Bob. I just wish it could have been under better circumstances." Christian nodded and Carlson went on in a low voice, "are they here?"

"Yes, they're waiting for you. They're in my private sitting room. Follow me."

The governor turned toward his State Police bodyguards. "Please wait for me here. I'll be fine." The senior trooper was about to argue but realized it would be in vain so he simply nodded. Carlson turned and followed his friend.

Rita and Chris rose as they heard the door open. They saw Christian leading another man, and they gasped when they recognized him. The Governor!

Christian made the introductions. "Michael, I'm pleased to present Chris and Rita Lorenzo. Chris, Rita, this is Gov..."

Carlson held up his hand, "Bob, please there is no need for that." He extended his hand. "Michael Carlson. I'm very pleased to finally be able to meet you. I've heard many good things about you. You're both very talented." Rita and Chris shook his hand, still in a state of awe.

"Thank you," Rita said. "Ah, I'm afraid Mr. Christian did not say anything about your problem, other then you need our help."

"Yes, not to be rude, sir, but what are we doing here? How can we help you?" Chris demanded.

Carlson smiled and took a seat. Chris and Rita resumed theirs as well. "I'll get right to point. I'm sure you've heard about the deaths of Senators Jackson and McMillin?" Chris and Rita nodded slightly; the Governor continued. "They were my friends, good friends, and I'd like you to look into their deaths."

"But as far as I know both cases seemed clear cut-or am I wrong?" Rita inquired.

"No that's true," Carlson agreed.

"But you don't believe it." Chris sat forward. "Do you? You suspect something more suspicious. What would cause you to come to that conclusion?" The Governor said nothing and Chris went on. "They were involved in something, something illegal."

"And it got them killed!" Rita studied the Governor. "Someone pushed them, cornered them; they were trying to get out of whatever they were involved in, but someone found out about it and confronted them. If I remember correctly, Senator Jackson died of a heart attack, but, what, you still think he was being blackmailed? On the other hand, Senator McMillin committed suicide, but you think he did it in attempt to make amends?!"

Rita had to stop. She had very strong feelings about suicide. She had been unable to understand it when her father killed himself, and she wasn't able to understand why Senator McMillin made the same choice. Nothing was worth killing yourself over. It was an easy way out, and only hurt the ones you left behind.

"What were they involved in? Money laundering, drugs? What?" Chris halted as he thought of something. "Whoever was behind their deaths wasn't just trying to destroy their reputations, they were trying to get control of whatever they had been involved in, right?"

The Governor came out of his meditation and turned to Christian. "You're right, Bob, they're good, very good. Yes, you're correct on all accounts. My friends were involved in something." Carlson put his hands to his head and rubbed his temples. "It was illegal, but I swear I don't have any details. I don't know who is behind this, but he or she has to be stopped."

"SIR," Chris send urgently, "you're leaving something out. What? Sir, we can't help you unless you tell us everything."

Carlson seemed to be fighting an inner battle with himself, which he lost as he said. "I think the blackmailer is planing on coming after me next. He must think I know something."

"What would make you say that?" Rita asked not at all happy about what she was hearing.

"It was something Allen said before he died. I lied to you. Allen did tell me some of it. This all began many years ago, back in the late sixties. At the time Allen was a state prosecutor, and Lee was a defense attorney. They, along with another friend of ours, John Taylor, a investment banker, got involved in a case together. I was in Vietnam at the time. Shortly after this, the three of them started an investment firm, which was run day to day by John Taylor. It seemed a success, even I got involved for a time, but something about it made me uneasy. Some of the people they meet with were-shady to say the least. And the firm was a bit to successful, if you know what I mean. In the early eighties John was found murdered. The case was never solved, but the company ceased to exit at that point. I think Allen wanted to tell me who is behind this, but wasn't able to. He killed himself to stop this person from getting the last key to whatever power my friends had uncovered. "

"So, you think they learned something during this case, which allowed them start a very successful firm. But the information was somehow tainted," Chris tried to summarize.

"Yes, that's right. I also think they used their positions in the legislature to increase the success of the firm."

"And now, this person has found out about what they did and wants to do it himself. He or she thinks that you have the last key. Do you?" Rita asked.

"I'm not sure. But I think my Chief of Staff and campaign manger David Sandhurst is involved. I sense it. I think he's setting me up. But I can't be sure, and I can't fire him. I need him for my presidential campaign," Carlson stopped and shook his head.

Chris and Rita attempted to absorb all the information before them. They sensed that their current case and the governor's were somehow related.

"What do you want us to do?" Chris demanded briskly.

"I'd like you to find out what's happing, find out who's behind this, and find out what my friends were involved in."

Rita shook her head, "sir, why don't you go to the FBI with this? Or even the State Police?"

"Go to them with what? I have no proof. I can't get involved, and I can't be sure how far the corruption extends. When and if you get enough information, I'll be there to support you, but until that time, I'm afraid I'll have to distance myself. The official position is that there is no case. I'm sorry, I wish I could do more."

Chris and Rita stared at the man, and even Christian was taken aback. They would be out on their own, no support, no backup, no one to go to if they got in trouble. Was it worth the risk? They'd risk destroying everything they cared about and had worked hard for.

"Could you give us a few moments to talk privately, please?" Carlson and Christian nodded and rose.

As soon as the door closed Chris asked, "so what do you think, Sam? We're already involved in something. Maybe it would be better to have support. At least this way we'd be working for someone."

Rita shook her head. "But we won't be, Chris! He's leaving us out in the cold. We can't be sure he's not involved. How do we know he's not?"

"I know, I don't like the idea either, but we're even more alone now. Even if we get to the bottom of this it will make it much more difficult to get a conviction. These cases are connected I can feel it. The same person is behind all of this. I just know it."

Rita nodded, "I sense it, too, but I had to say something. I agree with you. We have no choice. We're already involved."

Chris went to the door and called Carlson and Christian back inside. Carlson looked inquisitively at Chris and Rita. He waited. Rita took a deep breath before she said. "OK, Governor, we'll do it; we'll investigate this case for you."

Chris held up a finger, "on one condition!" Carlson held his breath. "We may need help on this case and..."

"Wait, how many people are we talking about here? This is a very sensitive matter..."

"One, two at the most, and we want to keep their names confidential. It's either that or we don't do it," Chris was resolute.

"Fine, anything else?"

"Yes, we want written permission from you saying you've hired us to take on this case. You were going to leave us flapping in the wind if it went bad. Maybe you have your reasons, but we're not expendable, we're not going to jail for you!" Rita answered not willing to back down.

Carlson turned toward Christian, "well Bob it seems I've been out maneuvered. As you wish, I think I have some letterhead in my briefcase." Carlson went to his briefcase and took out four sheets.

On them he wrote that Christopher Lorenzo and Rita Lorenzo, private investigators, had been asked by him, Governor Michael Carlson, to investigate the deaths of State Senator Lee Jackson and US Senator Allen McMillin and their activities in the investment firm JTM. If the Lorenzos found evidence of homicide and/or blackmail, they were instructed to gather as much evidence as possible and attempt to locate a suspect. Once this was done, they were required to present this evidence to the Governor and the proper authorities. He also stated that the Lorenzos were allowed to hire any additional help they judged necessary. He copied this statement onto the other three letters.

He signed the four letters and passed the pen toward Chris and Rita. "I'm taking an awful risk here, but I trust you, and it was very unfair of me to expect you to do this all alone. My friends tried to hide and not acknowledge the truth, but I can't, I won't. Bob, will you sign as a witness?"

"Of course," Christian replied.

Chris and Rita signed each document and Christian did, too. The letters were then placed in envelopes and each got a copy.

Chris put the letter in his jacket pocket and extended his hand saying, "we'll keep you apprised of our progress, but we must be going now. We have company and our daughter needs us."

"We'll do our best," Rita told him. "Hopefully we'll find out something soon, but it may take some time."

"I understand. I want to thank you both. If we are correct about what is going on here, you'll be doing a great service to this state." He pulled out a business card. "Here is my home phone and private line. If you need help please call me." Chris and Rita nodded and after saying goodbye to Christian, they left. Carlson remarked as the door closed. "You were right, Bob. They are amazing! I'm glad they're on our side. It's a damn shame!"

"What is?" Christian asked.

"That they're not police officers anymore. They have so much ability, so much promise. It's the public's loss. Have they thought about rejoining?"

"Yes, but they don't want to go back to regular police work. They've gotten a taste of freedom, I guess." Carlson pondered this but didn't reply.


	8. WGA Chapter 8

Chris and Rita arrived at their home to find George and Taylor already there. Alicia and her babysitter were there as well. Alicia ran up to her parents, and Rita picked her up and kissed her.

Chris remarked. "Guys I'm sorry. How long have you been waiting?"

"Not long." George smiled. "We've both waited longer for you two."

"I had planned a nice dinner but now..." Rita sighed with exasperation as she sat with Alicia.

"Rita, you and Chris have done enough for us today. Take out food is fine with us. We don't care." Taylor assured her.

George suspected that something had happened in regards to their case and he wondered what it was. "So, how did your meeting go?"

"It went fine, George. How does Chinese sound?" Everybody nodded, so Chris moved off to call in the order. It was apparent to George and Taylor that Rita and Chris were not in a mood to discuss their case. George realized that they did not want subject them to danger, but maybe it was more then that. George wasn't sure, but there was nothing he could do about it. George put it aside as their dinner came and he became lost in conversation with his friends. Chris and Rita were able to put their new case aside for a time as they talked with Taylor and George. They'd worry about the case tomorrow. After dinner Rita moved to take Alicia to bed, and much to her relief she dropped right off.

"She asleep?" Taylor asked as Rita walked back in.

"Yes, she is. She was really tired, poor thing,"

George nodded, "I don't blame her. I'm getting tired myself. How about calling it a night?"

"That's a very good idea, George, " Chris replied blinking and rubbing his eyes.

Taylor walked up to George and took his hand and Rita guided them toward the guest room. Chris shook his head as he watched them walk away. "Remember this isn't a hotel! There's a child here," he called. Rita turned and glared at him, but she grinned as she turned back.

"Like you should talk. You can melt steel simply by looking at each other. God knows what happens beyond that," George fired back. Chris started to laugh. George was right. Their love was very passionate and seemed to grow more intense year by year. Chris moved toward the stairs, smiling slightly, but he sobered as his thoughts drifted to the case.

* * *

A young man walked nervously toward his boss, the same man who attempted to control Senators Jackson and McMillin. His boss frowned and demanded, "what's wrong?"

The young man cleared his throat. "The documents we received from Detective Olson weren't the ones we were after. What should we do?"

The older man cursed. Why was this becoming so complicated? "I want you to find them! We also need to find out what the Governor knows. I can't approach him because we've met before. He's a smart man and we need to precede with caution. Latimer must have stashed the papers, but where?" He asked rhetorically.

The younger man shrugged, "I'm not sure, sir. It will be hard to find out. He's gotten police protection after the incident in the warehouse district."

The bearded man scowled. "Idiots! I told him not to do it that way. He didn't listen! He suddenly thought of something and asked. "The two PI's he contacted. Who are they? Do you know?"

"No, sir, I don't, but I could attempt to find out."

"No, don't bother now. We may have to, but I'm more concerned with Latimer and the Governor. Send some people to Latimer's house, but they must be discreet. "

"I understand, sir, and I'll take care of it." The younger man began to walk away, but stopped short as his boss called, "you better! YOU BETTER!"

* * *

George and Taylor decided to leave directly after breakfast. It was for the best, and everybody knew it. They all had work to do, and Taylor and George needed to start planning their wedding, too. Mary, Chris and Rita's family friend and Alicia's nanny, arrived to take care of Alicia while Chris and Rita were away at work.

"Where do you think we should start this case, Chris?" Rita asked as she drove them to their office.

"I've been thinking about that, perhaps we should try and learn as much about Jackson and McMillin as we can. They're the key to this case."

"Good idea. I have a friend, a reporter, she knows about most of the major cases and lawyers in this state as far back as the 20s. If anybody has the information we're after, it would be her."

"Great," Chris said. "I may be able to get some information, too. I know a guy in New York, he's a stock broker. I'm sure he's got info on their firm, JTM, especially if they were as good as Carlson says they were."

They arrived back at their office and immediately went to work. Each called their source, hopping they'd give them a place to start digging. They spent a half hour on the phone, and their contacts promised to fax them other information.

Chris hung up his phone and stretched. "So what did you find out?"

"You first," Rita pointed a slender finger at him.

"Well, my friend verified what the governor said. JTM was a very successful firm. This was in the days before the RICO acts, so my friend couldn't say for certain if the Mob was involved. But it's a good bet that they were. Several of their clients had Mafia ties. This was proven later, due to the RICO acts, but after JTM was defunct. I'd say they were laundering money. One thing though..."

"What?" Rita asked raising an eyebrow.

"Taylor had a rep for being a real hotshot. A bit too hot as it turns out. He was investigated for a time, but the case was dropped at the request of a young Congressman. My friend didn't know his name, but it had to be McMillian. What did you find out?"

"McMillian was prosecuting some Mafioso back in the late sixties, members of the Tropicana family."

Chris whistled, "Tropicana!"

"Yeah that's what I thought too. The case was not a direct link to him, but with hindsight it can be inferred. As you said no RICO then and the FBI were not really on the ball when it came to the Mafia. Anyway one of the defense attorneys was none other then Lee Jackson."

Chris sat back in his chair and grinned. "That's convenient, when your friend is on the other side. I see where this is leading."

"I'm sure you do. What is your best guess, Sam?" Rita smiled at Chris, teasing him.

"Well," Chris stood, "I'd say they, Jackson and McMillin colluded on the outcome of the case. As a reward they, Jackson and McMillin, were given protection and clients and vice versa. The start of a beautiful relationship, I'm sure. So, how did I do?"

Rita began to clap. "I'm very impressed, Chris. You're a smart one."

"This is a surprise to you? So, was that all she said?"

"Yeah," Rita nodded, "she really didn't have much more; it seems that much of what happened occurred behind closed." The phone suddenly began to ring. "Rita Lorenzo, may I help you?"

"RITA! I need help! PLEASE! Oh god!" Rita recognized Helen Latimer's voice.

"Helen, what's wrong? Talk to me!" Rita tried to keep her voice soothing, but also wanted to make sure she got the details she needed to help Helen.

"Someone's trying to break into my home. One of my kids is still home, please help us!"

Rita told Chris what was happening and he called 911.

"Yes, this is Chris Lorenzo. I'm a private investigator. One of my clients, Helen Latimer, is on the phone saying someone is trying to break into her home. I need officers at 659 Bay Shore Road, NOW! Tell the officers that the suspects are most likely armed and dangerous. My wife and I will be on site as fast as we can."

"Where are you, Helen? Talk to me!"

"I'm in my bedroom, in a closet."

"Stay there and don't come out until you see a police officer or us. We're on our way. Keep as quiet as you can. We're on our way. I have to hang up now." She and Chris raced to their car.

Chris drove as fast as he dared. He really wished he had lights and a siren in his car. If something happened to Helen and her children they would never forgive themselves. Somehow they managed to arrive at the same time the first units did. Chris and Rita ran toward the officers, who recognized them. They explained what was happening with a few choice words. The officers were young and at first resisted Rita and Chris' offer of assistance, but they put an end to that quickly. They told the young officers that they could either come with them or stay and they didn't much care which. Chris and Rita moved toward the house with the officers following behind. They split up with Chris and Rita going in the front, and the two officers covering the back.

Finding the front door ajar they cautiously walked in. The room seemed calm-to calm. Rita went to check in one of the back rooms but suddenly Chris heard her yell. "Hold it! STOP!" A shot rang out. Chris bolted toward her.

"Sam, are you okay?" Chris entered the room and found her standing over a man wearing a gas company uniform.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Chris one is getting away!" Chris turned and ran after the other suspect.

As he came around a corner he saw that the second suspect had been apprehended by the officers. "Good work. We have a suspect down. Secure him and call for an ambulance. Also call for Captain Hutchinson and Detective Kelly." Chris pointed to one of the officers, "you," he called, "we have to secure the rest of the house."

The officer followed after Chris, and they quickly searched the rest of the house. Rita joined them, and they went to get Helen.

"Helen," Rita called. "It's Rita, it's okay, you're safe. You can come out."

Helen came out of the closet carrying her daughter. She was very upset, and Rita sat her on the bed and tried to calm her down. The house was filling up with other officers, supervisors, and investigators from Internal Affairs. The officers, Rita, Chris, and Helen were all questioned. It was decided that Helen would be put into protective custody. Hutch walked in followed by Detective Julie Kelly. The moment that Hutch heard the code for a robbery in progress along with the names of his former officers, he knew he had to get on the scene at once. He saw Rita and Chris talking to someone from IA. He walked toward them and waited. He finally asked if the man was done and he nodded saying he was. He walked away and Hutch demanded, "what happened?"

Chris moved close to him. "Skipper, we can't talk here. We'll tell you and Julie everything, but we need to do it privately."

"Trust us, Hutch!" Rita added.

Hutch nodded and bided his time. Finally Rita and Chris were allowed to leave. They drove to the beach, followed by Hutch and Julie. They walked to a small park and sat at a picnic table in the shade of several large trees.

"Talk," Hutch barked finally losing his patience.

"Our case has taken a very interesting turn. We have a new client," Rita began.

Chris and Rita took turns explaining to Hutch and Julie what had transpired since they last talked to him. They began their tale from Latimer's first phone call for Julie's benefit. They had something special in mind for her. Finally, they reached the ambush, and Julie shook her head at the tale. She had always held Rita and Chris in awe, much to their dismay, and this episode did little to tarnish it. She was amused that they got arrested, but was impressed with several of their deductions.

Hutch broke in. "Now that we are all up to speed, can you please tell us what occurred to get you involved in another shooting?"

"We're getting there, Skipper, we're getting there," Rita held up her hands.

"Ok, this is what happened," Chris grinned. "We did what you said and laid low for a time, but we finally went to see Helen Latimer. We told her that we'd protect her and her family and attempt to figure out why Harold was shot. What we learned is that Harold and his friend, John Lacone, got more than they bargained for in their investigation. Lacone ended up dead, and Harold would have, too, if he'd not contacted us."

Rita took over. "Then yesterday we got a call from Robert Christian saying a friend of his needed our help. We went to meet his friend and," she paused before she went on, "you'll never believe who his friend is."

"Who?" Hutch and Julie asked at the same time.

"Michael Carlson, Governor of Florida," Chris answered. Hutch and Julie stared at Rita and Chris.

"The Governor hired us to investigate the deaths of his friends, State Senator Lee Jackson and US Senator Allen McMillin, and the history of their investment firm, JTM. He also thinks that he has been targeted by the person who was blackmailing them and that his Chief of Staff is dirty and involved with this." Rita handed Hutch the letter from the Governor, and he read it carefully. As he was doing so, Chris continued giving him the information they'd just learned.

Chris stopped and they waited to hear what Hutch thought. Hutch folded the letter and handed it back to Rita. "Jackson's death has been been put down as a heart attack; McMillin's is harder to solve, it's unclear if he drove off the road or was driven off, but the cause of death has been listed as a probable suicide. But you don't agree?"

"No sir, we don't," Rita answered.

"I didn't think you would!" Hutch shook his head. "You also think the deaths of McMillin and Jackson are linked to the Latimer case, right?"

"It seems that way." Chris nodded. "It makes sense and the evidence points in that direction."

Hutch said nothing at first, but finally nodded. "I agree, I think they are connected. Latimer's company must have had dealings with JTM at some point, and I guess Latimer found out about it."

"Right," Julie agreed, "but something happened, something which made Harold Latimer a target. What was that something?"

"Obviously," Rita answered, "he ran into the blackmailers. They must have been trying to use the information Harold found to revitalize the gambit used by JTM. They noticed Harold and went after him. He may have taken part of the key with him. That's why they need him. They knew he had part of the puzzle, as did Jackson and McMillin."

Chris thought of something. "Lacone must have gotten closer to the source than Harold did, which is why he was killed first. After all, he started the investigation and brought Harold in later. The company that Harold and Lacone worked at must be dirty. The fact that they worked with JTM makes them suspect."

"Lets not jump to any conclusions here," Hutch cautioned. "They may be involved or they may not, we'll just have to wait and see. What happened to the information Latimer brought with him to the meeting?"

"It's gone! Clark, the ADA we met, called and told us that Detective Olson, the guy who first interrogated us, went bad and stole the documents and sold them."

"What happened to him?" Julie wanted to know.

"He's dead," Rita replied. "He got blown up in a car bomb."

Hutch didn't look surprised. "So what are your plans, how are you going to run this?"

"We're not totally sure yet, but we'd like Julie to work with us on this, we may need her help. Would you be able to second her to us?" Rita smiled at her protege.

Hutch shook his head no, "Officially Fort Lauderdale PD is not investigating the deaths of Senators McMillin, Jackson, or the attempted murder of Mr. Latimer." Rita and Chris' heart sank. Hutch went on, "however, we are looking into the attempted robbery of Mrs. Latimer, and so, I think, we may be able to work something out-unofficially of course."

"Of course," Rita and Chris agreed smiling.

Hutch turned to Julie. "Detective, did I or did I not, tell you to take some personal time a few week ago?"

"Yes, sir, two weeks I believe it was," she tried to keep a straight face. Hutch nodded.

"Very well, consider yourself on leave as of this moment." Hutch frowned at Chris and Rita and barked. "Lance, Lorenzo! Oh I'm sorry: Lorenzo and Lorenzo. Is there anything else you have to tell me?" Chris and Rita shook their heads no. "Good! Because I'd like to go and eat if it's okay with you two."

Everybody rose and drove to a nearby restaurant. Hutch left shortly after he ate, but told Chris and Rita before he left. "You find these people and hang them out to dry and be careful, the three of you!" Julie remained behind, very excited to be working with Rita and Chris.

"So, what's the plan?" She was very enthused.

Chris smiled at her, she was full of energy, much like he and Rita had been and still were in many ways. "Like I said we're not sure yet. We still need to gather more evidence. For now, I'd like you to go and find out as much as you can about the perps we busted today. Who are they? Who do they work for? The usual drill."

"What will you guys be doing?" She asked.

"We want to check out the firm Latimer and Locone worked for. I doubt we'll find anything, but we'd still like to make sure."

"Okay, I'll find out as much as I can. I'll also look in the computers for information about McMillin and Jackson." She rose and went to her car, leaving Chris and Rita alone.

Chris had noted that Rita was quiet and had not taken part in the conversation. "Are you okay Rita?" he asked.

"I'm fine, just a little tired. I'm sure it's nothing. Come on, lets go." Rita got up and walked toward their car. Chris wasn't so sure it was nothing, this was the second time she'd been tired. But he knew she'd tell him if she was in distress, or would she?

* * *

Tallahassee, Florida: Governor Michael Carlson looked blankly at the form before him. He was unable to concentrate on it or anything else for that matter. He had faith in the Lorenzos, but he wondered if even they would be able to make sense of this case. He shook off his daydreams and attempted to get some work done. Several hours later the growling of his stomach proclaimed that it was time to take a break for lunch. Even governors and future presidents needed to eat, he thought to himself. He got up from behind his desk, and as he walked out of his office, he paused at his secretary's desk.

"Mary, I'm going out for lunch. I'll be back soon." He told his bodyguard where he was going, and the man nodded. He excused himself and made a phone call. The door to the governors suite opened and in walked Chief of Staff David Sandhurst. He moved toward Carlson who gave him no opportunity to speak first.

"I'm going out for lunch, David, would you like to join me?" Carlson didn't want to ask but felt he needed to.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I can't. However, I do have a recommendation of where to go for your lunch. There is a new French restaurant downtown, which is wonderful. I've been there myself."

Carlson thought it was a good idea. "Yes, yes, it sounds like a nice place I'll go there. Thank you David." Sandhurst nodded.

Carlson walked into the restaurant with his bodyguards in tow. He was given the best and most private seat in the house. He sat and took in the decor, which was very pleasant. He was forced out of his study of the room as he heard a woman's voice ask.

"Are you okay, Sir?" Carlson looked up to find a young woman standing before him. He realized she was his waitress. She had long reddish blond hair and blue eyes. She reminded him of his wife when she was young.

"Yes," he smiled, "I'm fine, thank you."

"My name is Daphne and I'll be your waitress. Here is your menu, but everything is wonderful, take my word for it." She smiled warmly.

"I will, Daphne, I have no doubt you know what you're talking about. I have the greatest confidence in your abilities as a waitress." The girl blushed perfectly. "My name is Michael Carlson by the way, but I guess you already know who I am."

"You're the Governor! This may sound dumb, but its such a honor to meet you. I'm a political science major at Florida State, and I'd love to get into politics someday. Do you?" The girl hesitated.

"What is it? Tell me," he prodded gently.

"Do you have any advice for a young person, like me, who has aspirations of getting involved with politics?"

Carlson smiled and nodded, "Yes of course! I think the best..."

The girl cut him off," I don't want you to ruin your meal. Why don't you order and we can talk later. I'm getting off soon, in fact, you're my last order."

"I have a perfect solution. Why don't you join me," Carlson suggested.

"But I can't! I have to work," the girl replied.

"You can! You just said I'm going to be your last order. When you are getting my food, you can get your own. I'll pay for everything." Carlson's heart and libido hoped she'd say yes, even as his mind screamed no. Carlson was married, however, what he and his wife shared could no longer be called a marriage. They lived separate lives. What they had was a political partnership; no, he corrected himself, a political alliance. His wife wanted to be First Lady, and he wanted to be President. They did not even sleep together anymore, but still Carlson had not cheated on his wife, even after their love had become a distant memory. But as this pretty young woman looked down at him shyly his willpower began to fail him.

"Yes, I'd love to join you thank you very much." He gave her his order, and she left for the kitchen.

Daphne returned in short order with their meals. She sat next to Carlson and began to ask her questions. Carlson for his part was only to happy to answer them, and he found himself talking about many other things. Daphne was a very good listener and a perfect dinner companion. His bodyguards looked on showing neither pleasure nor displeasure. Privately they felt sorry for him; they knew he was a lonely man and would become even more so if he became President. He was not a bad man nor a very good one, he was just a man. After a time the Governor, and the young woman left. Neither noticed the young man sitting in the corner watching them leave. He'd been watching them the whole time, but doing so in a way so as not to attract the attention of the bodyguards. His expression, bland, but beyond that was a soul of ice. He smiled to himself. They were all alike he thought, they all had a weakness.

* * *

Julie Kelly sat at her desk and was not very impressed with the information she had gathered about the perps. They were just punks, no Mob links-no nothing! She didn't learn much from her other computer checks either. She was troubled, but maybe Rita and Chris would be able to make something of the information she did find.

Rita and Chris were on their way to Harold's employers. They hoped that they would be able to learn something of the environment that forced Harold on his deadly quest. This combined with the information they learned that morning, and what they hoped Julie would come up with would, hopefully, give them a clearer picture of what Carlson's friends had been into-and what the blackmailers wanted bad enough to kill for. As they arrived at the Harold's office, B B investments, Julie called and relayed her information. Rita and Chris thanked her and told her to hold tight. Before she hung up, Rita invited her to dinner.

"She didn't really find much, I expected more, something interesting," Chris sighed unhappily.

"Well," Rita said, "we're talking about events that occurred years ago and in another state and city. Perhaps we were expecting to much. It would make sense to use people who did not have ties to your organization. Why have lose ends?"

"True," Chris was forced to admit. "But at the same time, there is new activity, and there has been a murder and an attempted murder. We both know you can't hide things like that, stuff leaks out. There are always lose ends, which is why we have jobs. If there weren't clues, we'd be out of work."

Rita nodded at Chris' observation, but changed gears as she asked. "So, Sam, how do you want to play this?"

"We should be ourselves, a successful young couple looking for a good investment. God knows what we'll come up with, but it's worth a shot. We need to do something. Clock's ticking, Sammy." Chris got out of the car and Rita followed him into the building.

They were stopped by a receptionist. "Hello, may I help you?"

"Yes," Chris replied, "we'd like to speak to one of your brokers if we could." The receptionist noted that the young couple before her was well dressed and seemed successful. She'd been told to send such people in to see one of the brokers without delay.

She picked up her phone and dialed the head of that department. "Yes, I have a...?" She looked at Chris and Rita.

"The Wellmans," Rita answered.

"A Mr. and Mrs. Wellman would like to talk to one of the brokers. About...?"

"Possible investments," Chris answered.

"Possible investments," she repeated. "Right, I'll send them right in." She hung up saying, "Mr. Donaldson, the senior broker, has sometime to spend with you. His office is on the sixth floor. The elevators are right over there." Chris and Rita thanked her and made their way to the sixth floor. They found Donaldson's office and walked in.

A man in his mid-forties rose from his desk to greet Chris and Rita. "Mr. and Mrs. Wellman, it's a pleasure to meet you. Please take a seat."

"John Wellman," Chris said taking his hand. "My wife, Trish." Rita shook his hand as well.

After a few minutes of small talk Donaldson asked, "So, why have you come to B & B today?"

"Well, my wife and I feel it's time for our money to start working for us. We'd like to get involved in some investments, and we've heard that your firm is top notch."

"Well, thank you," Donaldson smiled, "B & B works very hard to make our customers feel like friends-even family. How much money are you planning to invest?"

Chris looked over at Rita, "What was it honey ten million?"

Rita nodded, "yes, ten million, maybe more. Of course we'd need to make sure that our money was safe first."

Donaldson adjusted his glasses and was forced to clear his throat repeatedly before he was able to go on. "I can assure you, ma'am, that your money will be safe with B & B. Let me show you what your investment options are."

Donaldson went into a lengthy description of the kinds of investments the "Wellmans" would be able to enjoy. The conversation lasted for an hour, but Chris and Rita did not learn much of substance. But at one point, as they were having coffee, Chris decided to take a risk and ask about JTM.

"Mr. Donaldson, has your company ever been connected to the brokerage firm JTM?" Chris waited for a response.

"I think we may have been at one point many years ago. It was before I came to the firm. I understand that JTM was a top-notch firm. In fact, our director, Andrew Lewis, was a junior partner of JTM in its heyday. He took over a number of that firms major accounts when it went bankrupt. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, my father had invested in JTM, and I remember that he always spoke so highly of it," Rita explained. Donaldson seemed satisfied and went on with out prompting.

"As I understand it, the head of JTM, Jake Taylor, was murdered several years ago, but nobody is sure why."

Chris nodded, but decided to change the topic of conversation. "Mr. Donaldson, my wife and I travel a great deal, and we were were wondering if you have any branches outside the US?"

"Oh yes," he smiled. "We have a number of branches in Switzerland and in the islands."

Chris nodded and rose from his seat. "Thank you very much for your time, Mr. Donaldson, you've been a great help."

"Oh it was nothing, nothing at all. I do hope you pick our little firm. Let me walk you out."

"Oh, no," Rita said, "that's not necessary."

"It's no trouble at all. Remember here at B & B we treat our customers like..."

"Like family," Chris forced a grin. "That's very kind of you." Donaldson walked them to the elevator.

They stepped off on the ground floor, but Chris and Rita froze as they recognized somebody from their past. An enemy! A criminal who had gotten away from them.


	9. WGA Chapter 9

Chris and Rita watched the group depart and Chris asked as innocently as possible. "Who are those men who just left?"

"Well, that is Mr. Lewis, the head of B&B and with him is Mr. Ben Kreinholtz, a very good client of ours. Mr. Kreinholtz is a very important man, who knows many, many powerful people." Chris and Rita thanked Donaldson and left as fast as they could. Rita and Chris crossed paths with Ben Kreinholtz a number of years ago while investigating the murder of a local TV reporter, Loretta Cole. They were not able to prove Kreinholtz's guilt, but that didn't mean he wasn't neck deep in the matter.

"What do you think, Sam? Is Kreinholtz up to his old tricks?" Chris asked.

"He has to be. The mere fact that he's here means something. No, he has to be involved. It would make so much sense! He's an influence peddler!" Rita replied passionately.

"But how in the heck do we prove it? I agree with you. Because of him you almost got killed! I've never forgotten that!" Chris paused. "He got away from us once Sam!"

"NO, not this time! It stops here and now!" Rita crossed her arms and her beautiful features hardened with resolve.

"What goes around comes around, Rita. We'll get him." Rita saw Chris' blue eyes flash with determination and reaching out he drew her near him.

* * *

"You really have history with this guy, don't you!" Julie Kelly remarked. "So," she went on, "you think he's involved?"

"Yes we do! Didn't you hear what we said?!" Rita yelled. She closed her eyes and sighed tiredly.

"Yes-I'm sorry," Julie replied in a troubled tone. She wasn't sure what had caused Rita's outburst. She glanced at Chris.

Chris' eyes narrowed and he looked at his wife with concern. Rita rarely lost her cool and it was not like her to yell. She seemed tired again, and this time, Chris was going to find out what was wrong. He didn't want to do so in front of Julie; however, but he knew of no graceful way of asking her to leave. He'd just thought of something to say when Rita suddenly came back to life.

"Julie, I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me! I didn't mean to snap at you! Can you forgive me?" Rita smiled at her young friend.

"Of course! It's one of those days?" Rita nodded slowly but didn't say anything.

Julie seemed willing to forget about it-Chris was not. Rita felt Chris staring at her and, turning to look at him, she saw the determined look on his face. Rita knew something was wrong with her, and she even suspected the source. They needed to talk and talk soon.

* * *

"You said you would take care of Latimer, Ben. What the hell happened?" Asked Richard Lewis, head of B & B investments. This whole business was getting to complex for his tastes. He was getting nervous.

"Look, you came to me remember?" Kreinholtz stood up abruptly. "You told me that JTM had been infallible, and that they'd been able to get away with anything! You told me you knew how they did it, and you'd be able to reproduce their results! But do you know what we have instead? We have a God damn scavenger hunt, that's what we have! You allowed John Lacone and Harold Latimer to get to close to us!"

"It wasn't my fault!" Lewis replied weakly.

"Of course it was, they worked for you! You told me that Lacone was getting to close, so we killed him. But you neglected to tell me that he'd figured out what JTM had been doing! He found the information we're after, the information we need. Then he gave all the records to Latimer." Kreinholtz took a deep breath before going on. "What's worse is that you brought those people into..."

"You mean people like me, Ben!" Kreinholtz and Lewis spun around and found themselves gazing at Nick "The Hun" Lucasa. Don of a powerful mafia family. His nickname was in reference to Attila the Hun and was given to him for good reason. He was lethal and completely devoid of humanity.

"So," Lucasa went on in his thick New York accent, "you don't like my company? You think I'm just some punk?"

"Not at all," Kreinholtz answered amiably, "we're partners! We each want something from this partnership, and we're each contributing something."

"Really?" Lucasa asked. "I don't see much happen. I have millions of dollars that I need to have cleaned! You told me you'd be able to launder it all and make the family more. So, what happened?"

Kreinholtz smiled at Lewis, "yes, Richard, what has happened?" Lewis swallowed hard as he remembered how John Taylor, his former boss, had ended up.

* * *

Rita had been very quiet as Chris drove them home. As he pulled into a parking space he glanced at her and noticed that she was very pale. Without preamble she bolted from the car and moved as fast as she could into their townhouse. She ran into the downstairs bathroom and slammed the door; Chris quickly followed. He was going to follow her into the bathroom, but halted when he heard the voice of their nanny, and family friend, Mary Johnson.

"Chris, Rita is that you? Whatever is going on down there? What was that bang?" Mary came halfway down the stairs.

"Yes, it's us, Mary, we just got home. That was Rita, she's not feeling very good, she slammed the bathroom door. Where's Alicia?" Chris looked up at her.

"She's playing in her room. Is Rita okay?" Mary asked. Chris nodded

"I'm sure she's fine; I'm going to go check on her." Chris moved toward the bathroom door. He knocked saying, "Rita! Are you O.K.? Talk to me."

Rita heard Chris call to her, and she could hear the tension and concern in his voice. She turned toward the door and replied, "I'm fine, Chris, I'm coming out."

The door opened and a pale Rita walked out. Chris touched her face gently with his hand. "Rita are you sure you're okay? Do you need to see a doctor?"

Rita shook her head as she made her way toward the couch. She sat down with a sigh and replied back to Chris. "No, I'm feeling a bit better actually. It was weird, I just suddenly felt sick."

"Do you still feel tired?" Chris interrupted.

"Not anymore. Maybe something I ate just didn't agree with me. Who knows. I don't have time to be sick, Sam."

"Well, I'll cook dinner tonight. Why don't you rest, and later, I'll give you a massage. How would you like that?" Chris kissed her gently.

Rita's eyes lit up. "That sounds really nice! Thanks Chris! But I should go and check on Alicia."

"I'll check on Alicia, Mary is with her so don't worry. Even moms need a break." Chris walked toward the stairs, and Rita closed her eyes and sighed.

Chris walked into Alicia's room and found her playing on the floor. She looked up, and a huge smile appeared on her face as she saw her father. She jumped up and ran to him. "Daddy, Daddy! Where is Mommy?"

"Well I missed you, too," he kissed her, "your Mommy is resting now, but she'll see you later. Did you have fun with Mary?" She smiled and nodded.

"We had a very good day, didn't we Alicia?" Mary stated. "So, how is Rita feeling, any better?"

"Yes," Chris assured her, "she seems to be doing fine. She got sick, but she's not sure why. She has been feeling tired for the last few days."

"I'm going to go check on her." Mary rose and headed down the stairs. She found Rita sleeping on the couch, but she woke up as Mary called.

"Rita, how are you feeling, dear?" Mary asked. She sat in a nearby chair.

Rita opened her eyes slowly and smiled. "Mary! Hello. I guess Chris told you about what happened."

"Yes, he did, but he said you were feeling better, are you?" Mary studied the younger woman.

"Yes, I am, whatever it was must have passed. I'm feeling much better now. Perhaps a bug is going around. If it is, I just hope Alicia won't catch it, or Chris."

"I hope so too. Rita, I'm afraid I won't be able to take care of Alicia for a few days, perhaps as long as a week. My older sister has cancer you see, and she's-she's starting to fail. Her kids are being run ragged taking care of her. I need to be with her and do what I can to help. I'm sorry."

"I'm so sorry!" Rita sat up shocked. "Why didn't you tell us sooner? We would have found somebody else to take care of Alicia. Please don't feel bad about leaving! Go take care of your sister. Our prayers will be with your family. Look, we're here now, why don't you go home."

"Thank you, Rita, thank you very much. But are you sure you don't want me to stay for awhile longer? Perhaps you should rest for a time," Mary smiled at Rita.

"I'm her mother, I can't do that. Besides, Chris will be here. We'll be fine. Your sister needs your help more than we do. Go, go!"

"Okay, okay, I'm going, let me just say goodbye to Alicia and Christopher." Mary walked back up the stairs and into Alicia's room. She said goodbye to her and her father. She thanked Rita again as she walked towards the front door. Rita got up with an effort and walked up to Alicia's room but paused at the door. She heard her talking earnestly about what adventures her dolls had gotten into during the day. Chris listened gravely and nodded his head from time to time. A soft grunt indicated his understanding. Rita's eyes were shining as she watched the scene. Her little baby was growing up so fast, to fast.

"Can I hear the story, too?" Rita called from the door. Alicia turned and ran to her mother. Rita bent down and hugged her.

"Oh, my little girl, how are you?" Rita kissed her and looked over at Chris who raised a questioning eyebrow at her; she grinned to reassure him.

"It's okay, Chris, I'm fine. Mary won't be able to take care of Alicia for a few days. She needs to be with her sister, who's dying of cancer."

"What?" Chris asked in surprise. "Why didn't she tell us about this sooner? She could have been with her sister all this time."

Rita shook her head. "Well, she's going now, but we'll still need somebody to take of Alicia. Especially if we go through with our plans. Maybe Harry and Fran could come down and take care of her. It will also give me a chance to talk to Fran. I don't want to do that over the phone. What do you think?"

"I agree, call them and ask. I'd also feel good knowing Harry was here just in case something happens. Right now, Kreinholtz doesn't know we're involved, at least I hope so, but that could change quickly. We know from experience what he's prepared to do to get his way,"

"Yeah, I've had first hand experience with his methods. I'll call Fran after dinner." Rita grinned mischievously at Chris, she asked. "So, does the fact that I'm feeling better mean that I'm not going to be getting a massage tonight?"

"Well that depends on how good a girl you can be," Chris grinned at her.

"Oh, I can be very good! Maybe, later, you can tell me what you have planned for me." Rita bent down and kissed him on the lips. "But now, I'm hungry. You better start cooking or you're going to have two very upset ladies on your hands!"

"I wouldn't want that! Dinner will be ready soon." Chris ran out of the room and down the stairs. Rita's giggle followed after him, inspiring him into action.


	10. WGA Chapter 10

Michael Carlson gazed at the lovely young woman lying in bed beside him and cursed his weakness. 'My God what have I done?', he thought in despair. It was not rare, unfortunately, for politicians to have a mistress, but it was for him. 'I'm a man of honor, right?' Carlson was no longer sure; he wasn't sure of anything anymore. This was not what his parents taught him or what he'd learned at West Point, but he'd been unable to stop himself. Daphne looked at him the same way his wife had when they'd been a young newlywed couple. With a mixture of awe and delight; a very heady combination to be sure. Carlson glanced at the clock by the bed and realized he'd have to be going. The room had been rented under a false name; however, Carlson knew that word of his affair would get to the press; it always did. Carlson threw his legs over the edge of the bed and slipped into the hotel robe. He heard Daphne moving around behind him. He rose so as not to wake her and walked into the bathroom to change.

Daphne sensed him getting up but said nothing. There would be plenty of time to sink the hook in him, for now, she'd let him run. She had no idea why she was doing this, but her instructions had been explicit. She was being well paid to sleep with him, to listen, to remember; but all the same, she felt bad for Carlson, he was nice, and from what he said, a very lonely man. She'd been with several married men and most were repulsive, but he was different-he felt shame.

"Oh, you're awake!" Daphne was startled out of her daydreams by Carlson's voice. She turned to him and smiled, and he went on. "I didn't mean to wake you, but I need to be going, my staff will begin to wonder where I've gotten to!" He chuckled nervously.

She crawled toward him saying, "Tell them you were helping a future politician with her studies. It's the truth, isn't it?"

"I guess so," Carlson admitted with an uneven laugh. "You were a-very good pupil!" Daphne blushed. A tense silence fell between them and Carlson began to fidget. Finally he said, "ah, I'm sure you must be hungry," he took out his wallet, "here's some money. Buy yourself some breakfast in the morning, anything you want." Daphne took the money with a whispered thank you.

Carlson moved off toward the door. The feel of the money in her hand refocused Daphne's mind on her work. Time to set the hook, she thought. "Can I see you again?" she called after him.

Carlson's hand froze inches from the door handle. A few more seconds, just a few more seconds and I would have been able to get away! His head sank forward and his back bowed, as if a heavy weight had been placed on him. He opened the door and muttered without looking back. "Yes-yes you can!" He shut the door behind him.

* * *

Rita took a sip of her drink and remarked to Chris. "I didn't realize you could cook so well, Sam."

"I'm a man of many talents, Sammy," Chris grinned roguishly at his wife.

"I am well aware of that, Christopher, well aware!" She rose and walked over to him and kissed him on the forehead. "I'm going to go call Fran." Chris nodded and began to clear away the dishes.

Rita walked out into the family room and picked up the phone. She dialed their number and waited. After a few rings she heard Fran's unmistakable high pitched voice. "Hello, hello!"

"Hi, Fran, it's Rita." Rita took a seat.

"Hi, Doll! How are you? How's Chris? How's Alicia? It's so nice to hear your voice." Her voice trailed off, and Rita smiled as she heard Harry's voice in the background, he was asking Fran which medicine to take for his hives. After a few seconds she came back on the line and saying. "I'm sorry, honey, what did you say?"

"Well," Rita began, "Chris and I need to ask a favor of you and Harry. Our nanny, Mary Johnson, won't be able to take care of Alicia for several days; family problems prevent it. But Chris and I are involved in a case and we..." Rita broke off, not wanting to say to much.

"You what, Honey?" Fran asked.

"We need someone to take care of Alicia, someone we trust, and who could she be safer with than her godparents? We just felt that you and Harry could use some time off. So what do you think?"

Fran said nothing at first, and Rita held her breath. It was not like Fran to be quiet, she was always talking about one thing or another. "Yes, that sounds nice, Rita. Yes, we'd love to come and take care of her for you. In fact, there is something I need to discuss with you both."

"What is it?" Rita asked, already guessing what it was about.

"I'll explain when I see you, so when would you need us?" Rita told her and she replied, "That's fine, I'll go and tell Harry. I'm sure he'll be pleased. Goodbye for now, Rita."

"Goodbye, Fran," Rita said. The phone went dead, and Rita replaced the receiver and considered the call. 'Fran's asking for our help with Harry. I wonder what happened?'

* * *

At Ft. Lauderdale Police Headquarters, later that night. Hutch was just beginning to pack his files in his briefcase when his phone rang. He uttered an oath and picked it up. "Yeah, what is it?" he asked. The operator replied, _'OCU for you on line six.'_ "Thank you," Hutch replied, "Hutchinson, what's going on?"

"Ben, Jack Timms, I just received a report that Nick Lucasa showed up in town. It will be in the morning brief, but I figured you'd like to know now."

"Yeah, thanks Jack, I do. Any idea what he's doing here?" Hutch asked.

"Nope, FBI and Miami OCU don't either, but it can't be anything good. I'll keep you posted, bye Ben."

"Yeah, bye, and thanks again." Hutch replaced the phone and sat in his chair. His thoughts drifted to Chris and Rita as he digested this new and perhaps important piece of information.

* * *

"So," Kreinholtz asked his assistant, "any news?"

"I'm afraid not," his assistant replied.

Kreinholtz cursed, "Keep after him! We need something on him! We got to McMillin and Jackson-and we'll get Carlson, too. Keep me informed." Kreinholtz puffed at his cigar and grinned as he noticed the invitation on the table in front of him. He picked it up and laughed as he read it: 'Gov. Michael Carlson cordially invites Ben Kreinholtz to dine with him and other campaign contributors.' He wouldn't be able to come to this event, but if his plans worked, he hoped to get a private audience with the Governor.

* * *

A small smile played on the corner of Rita's mouth as she waited for Chris in their bedroom. She was eagerly anticipated the massage he promised to give her. She was wearing a red silk chemise and robe; she'd taken care to pick one that always drove Chris crazy. She heard him walking back from putting Alicia to sleep, and she propped herself up on her knees, waiting for him. He walked in and stopped dead in his tracks. "Oh, boy!" He muttered. Her ardent desire for him, which was displayed by her lust clouded eyes, made his blood boil. He wanted her so bad it hurt, just as she wanted him, but he decided to tease her for a little bit. Chris tried to mask the amorous feelings she produced in him, but at the same time asked in the low, tempting, voice,"So, Sam, what do you think about the case?"

"What?" She asked breathlessly, not listening, only watching.

He walked toward the bed and slowly-methodically-began to take off his shirt. "Well, I feel like we're at an impasse."

Rita blinked in confusion. What was he doing? she wondered. He was talking about the case while stripping in front of her and talking in a voice that he knew turned her on. Her train of thought was broken as his shirt fell away. Her mind flashed to the time Chris had been a male stripper during an undercover case. She'd gotten the best seat in the house to watch him then, but her seat now was so much more fulfilling. He's playing with me, she realized. Well two can play at that game! "Chrisss..." The way she practically purred his name stunned him; his eyes widened. "I've been a very good girl. I thought you said I'd get a present for that? Don't make me wait!"

She's done it again, Chris thought, she robbed me of the power of speech. Rita had a very sexy voice. She'd gotten a great deal of practice using her voice as a seductive tool when she'd gone undercover several years ago as a phone sex operator. She'd been very popular, however, she'd not enjoyed it then, but she did now. It made her Chris happy, and that made her happy.

Chris smiled slightly but was not willing to give in just yet, he knew how to get her, but he also knew that neither of them would win this game. It always ended in a draw. It was one of the best things about their marriage, friendship, and partnership; nobody ever lost a battle, they only won, and they did so together. Equals in everything, but unequal enough that their relationship was forever exciting and fresh; different people, same soul-same dreams.

Chris once more moved toward the bed, taking off his belt as he did so. He threw it to the ground and undid the button and discarded his pants, but he paused a few inches from the bed. She moved closer to him and ran a single finger down his chest. He caught his breath at her touch but pushed her hand away. She looked up at him.

He explained. "I'm supposed to be giving you a massage, remember?" He pushed at her robe which fell away in a whisper of silk. With one hand he gently pushed her onto her back and moved over her kissing her face and neck. She sighed in delight. "Roll over, Sammy." She followed his instructions, and Chris began to give her a massage, starting at her feet and moving slowly upwards, leaving no part of her beautiful body untouched. Rita was in heaven. His hands feel so good, she thought. Being with him, being his wife, felt so right, as right as just being his friend and partner had, but this was so much better. She had it all now, she had him.

Chris smiled down at his Sam, enjoying making her feel good. They'd both been under so much pressure of late: planning a new house, trying to have a new baby, and working on this case. Well, Chris thought, for a time I can try and make her forget. He rolled her on to her back and was about to continue his massage, but the look in her eyes made his hand falter. Her dreamy eyes reflected the intense love and lust she felt for him. God, I'm the luckiest man alive! She said nothing but the mute appeal in her eyes spoke volumes: make love to me they told him. He pulled her chemise down and began to kiss her neck making her gasp. She moved her hands to feel him, she'd never allow him to do all the work. She came to life and captured his mouth with hers, pulling him down to her.

Several hours later, physically and emotionally spent, they slept for a time, but Rita became restless and called to Chris. She had something to tell him. As she called she felt him stir next to her. "What's wrong, Rita?" he asked half asleep.

"Sorry, Sam, I need to talk to you," Rita caressed his face.

"Can't it wait till morning?" he asked.

"I guess, but I need to tell you. I just..."

Chris, now fully awake, told her, "Tell me, Rita, come on. It's okay!"

"I think I'm pregnant, Chris," Rita smiled at him.

"Are you sure?" he asked breathlessly.

"No, it's still too early for the test, but I think that's why I've been so tired lately. I know this will sound strange, but I feel it. I know it." Chris sat up and hugged her tightly.

"I know you, Rita, and if you say you're pregnant, than you are! God! We're going to be parents again! I love you so much!"

"I love you, too," they kissed. "I didn't want to hide my suspicions, but I don't want you to treat me differently, or try to protect me. I'm staying on this case."

Chris sighed and shook his head. "Rita, I know you still think you let me down when I got shot, but you didn't. Yes, I want to protect you and Alicia and this baby, but I would never stop you from doing your job. You know that!"

Rita looked away for a instant. "I know, I do, I guess I needed to hear you say it." Rita sunk back into the covers and laid her head on Chris' shoulder as he held her tightly.

"When Harry and Fran get here we'll decide what we're going to do. How we're going to get Krienholtz," Chris said.

"Yeah, I think we're going to get him this time, Chris. He has to pay! And we're going to make sure he does," Rita replied earnestly.

* * *

Michael Carlson finally returned to the Governor's mansion around midnight. He hoped he'd not see his wife, or anyone else for that matter. He was almost to the stairs when he heard David Sandhurst call to him. "Sir, I need to speak to you."

Carlson sighed, why the hell is he still here, he wondered. He turned toward his Chief of Staff.

"David, why are you still here? What's happened? It's late, I need to get to sleep, can't this wait?"

"Is there something you need to tell me, something about where you've been tonight? I've heard rumors."

"What have you heard?" Carlson asked heatedly.

"That you were with a young," Sandhurst paused, "lady. This is very dangerous if the press were to find out."

"Find out what? What would they learn, huh? That I'm a man, with a dead marriage, that I'm not perfect!" Sandhurst said nothing and Carlson went on. "To answer your question, David, yes I did spend the night with a young lady. But if you'll excuse me, I need to be getting to sleep." Carlson turned and resumed his climb to his room. If he'd turned around at that moment he would have seen a devious smile appear on Sandhurst's face.

Sandhurst nodded and snickered. "Well, well, I wonder what other secrets are hidden under that noble mask of yours?"

Unfortunately for Carlson, he hadn't heard Sandhurst's comment. Once on the family floor Carlson walked rapidly to his room. He wondered how the Lorenzos were doing. They'd not called him, but in fairness, it had only been a few days since he'd retained their services. It was just a matter of time, he realized. What was going on here, really? Three of his friends had turned bad and had died as a result. And now it looked like a new crop of criminals were attempting to duplicate what they'd done. How in the hell did they do it? The answer was too horrible to think about. Lee Jackson and Allen McMillin must have used their positions, and the trust the public put in them, to steal money and support God knows what kinds of criminal enterprises. As Michael Carlson closed his eyes, another thought intruded on his dreams: 'What role did I play in what they did? And what role do I now play?'


	11. WGA Chapter 11

Rita put down her phone and considered Julie Kelly's call. Fran and Harry would be down that afternoon to take care of Alicia, which would free up Chris and herself, but how would they use that freedom. Julie wanted the know what the plan was. Her question was a good one. What was the plan?

Rita was drawn from her musings as her cell phone rang. "Hello. Oh, hi Skipper. What? Really? Well that's interesting. Hmm, okay thanks; keep us informed. See ya." Rita placed the phone in her purse and turned to Chris, who'd been shooting inquiring looks at her the whole time.

"What did Hutch say?" Chris asked.

Rita took a bite of her breakfast before replying. "He told me that Nick Lucasa has shown up in town. The department is in an uproar over it. It was becoming a feeding frenzy between FLPD OCU, Miami OCU, and the FBI."

"It's wonderful when agencies can put aside their own agendas and work for the common good, isn't it?" Chris asked sarcastically. "We don't need OCU fumbling around, let alone the Feds."

"I know, I think that's why Hutch called us. He doesn't want us to step on any toes." Rita grinned at Chris.

"Well that's no fun!" Rita giggled at him and Chris changed gears. "So, what do you think the "Hun" is doing in our lovely city?"

"Nothing good I'm sure. I may have to call Donnie and get his take on Lucasa. He might be able to give us some information."

Chris nodded and added. "Maybe Lucasa is working with our buddy Kreinholtz. It would make sense. McMillin, Jackson, and Taylor were involved with the Mafia. Kreinholtz is trying very hard to revitalize their scam and I think that Lucasa is going to be D D's new client!"

"Hmmm perhaps, but right now we have no proof. I mean we really don't have any at all." Rita shook her head.

"What is it?" Chris asked.

"I think the Governor is going to have to come to grips with the fact that McMillin and Jackson were criminals. When this story breaks, and people find out what they did, there will be hell to pay," Rita sighed sadly.

"It goes way beyond McMillin and Jackson, Sam. They could not have done what we think they did without a lot of help. They needed people in banking, business, government, and law enforcement to make it happen. To look the other way, to make evidence disappear, and to make people disappear, too."

"I know, that has to be what Kreinholtz is after, those names: dirty politicians, cops, and judges. Just like last time with Scott Finn's tapes," Rita eyes flashed in anger. It wasn't right, these people had to pay. They had to be held accountable.

"We're going to have to come at this case from all sides. First we need to figure out what Kreinholtz and his buddies are up to, and then, we have to come up with a way of getting between them. Kreinholtz knows who we are, so we can't get to him directly, but we may be able to get to Lucasa and Lewis, the head of B B. We might." Chris was interrupted by the phone ringing, he leaned over to answer it.

"Hello, Oh, hi Mr. Christian. What? You're kidding? You want us to come in? I guess we can find the time. The case? We're in the planning stages right now. How about noon? Oh, good, okay see you then, bye." Chris replaced the phone and turned toward Rita, grinning.

"What's with that grin, Sam?" She asked with a smile.

"That was Robert. He's done with the blueprints and scale models of our house, and he wants us to come and take a look. I told him we'd be over at noon. We're not doing ourselves any good siting here," Chris exhaled slowly.

"That's not a bad idea, Chris. It's still early, and Harry and Fran won't be here until at least 4:00. I really want to see this house, even if it's just a plan. I guess our family life has to go on even when we are on a case. And even more important, we have to take Alicia to the doctor for her checkup." Rita glanced at the clock "We have to get going, I'll call Donnie from the car." Chris nodded in agreement.

Chris and Rita decided to go and visit Christian, after Alicia's checkup, to see how their house was coming along. They were in agreement that nothing could really be done until Harry and Fran arrived to take care of Alicia. Meanwhile Julie Kelly had been dispatched to keep tabs on Lucasa. They hadn't heard from Hutch, so it was a fair bet that OCU knew one of three things. First, they didn't know anything, second, they knew what was going on, but didn't want to tell anybody, and lastly, they didn't want anybody to know that they had no clue what he was doing here. Rita and Chris were inclined to choose the latter of the three choices.

Chris glanced in the rear view mirror at Alicia who was happily singing to herself and looking at a picture book. "Does she know she's going to see the doctor?" Chris asked.

"I don't think so, but she will when we get her there. She wasn't bad the last time. She didn't like it, but she was a trooper," Rita smiled as she remembered how brave her little girl had been.

Chris grunted. "She should. Look at how many times we've been hurt and had to go to the doctor. We got though it. It's good genes, Sam, that's what it is. Good genes."

Rita smirked at Chris. "Chris, I thought you told me you slept though biology? I figured the only genes you knew about were denim ones."

"Yeah, well, I guess I thought they were going to be talking about sex that day," Chris grinned.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Rita shook her head.

"Rita, don't you have a call to make?" Chris smiled at her.

"Right!" She picked up the phone and dialed Donnie's number. She smiled as she heard him pick up.

"Yeah what?!" Donnie didn't waste words. He got right to the point. "Hi Donnie, it's Rita," she grinned at the abrupt change in his manner.

"Rita! How are you, Doll? What's going on? Is that husband of yours treating you good? If he's not, I'll break his legs for him!"

"Yes, Donnie, he's being wonderful to me! I'm very happy!" She felt Chris shake his head in disgust. Chris and Donnie were getting along much better than they did. They had mutual respect for each other, but Donnie still liked to kid Chris. In much the same way, Rita still did not totally trust Cotton Dunn.

"And your little girl, how's she?" Donnie thought of himself as being something like an uncle to Alicia, and he took a great interest in what happened to her.

"She's fine, in fact, we're going for her checkup right now," Rita answered.

"Good! So, why have you called me? What can I do to help you and Chris?"

"We need some information on Nick Lucasa. He's in Lauderdale, and we think he may be involved with a case we're working on. So what do you know about him?"

Donnie's only response was a silence that lasted long enough to make Rita uncomfortable. At length, he sighed and remarked. "He's evil, Rita. I mean that. He's cold and has no feelings. It's all business with him. Remember "Toe Tag" Tony?" Rita did. He had tried to kill her and Donnie, but she and Chris were able to stop him.

"Yes," Rita answered. "He's that bad?" she asked.

"Yeah, or worse. He goes by the old school ways to a degree, but he's very dangerous." Donnie hesitated before going on. "Look, Rita, my advice is to walk away from this case! You don't want to tangle with him, especially in your position. Can't you just walk away?"

Rita closed her eyes at this; she could feel Chris watching her, having sensed the change her mood. "No, Donnie, we can't. We made a promise, it's our job. But we're taking precautions. Harry and Fran are going to come and stay with us for a time. They'll take care of Alicia, and Capt. Hutchinson will watch out for her as well. It's the best we can do."

"I guessed as much. Well, then I'll do all I can to help you. I can't be totally sure why he's there. We don't run in the same circles, but what I've heard he's looking for someone to launder his money. That is my best guess."

'Money laundering', Rita said to herself. "Okay, Donnie, thanks. If you hear more, let us know. But don't take any needless risks, please! I don't want you to get hurt. Okay, Donnie?"

"I won't! But that goes for you three as well! I don't want anything to happen to you, my niece, or Chris!"

Rita smiled, "nothing will happen, Donnie. Thank you for your help."

"My pleasure, Doll. Bye."

"Bye, Donnie," Rita hung up.

"So what did he say?" Chris asked.

"He said that Lucasa was bad news, but we knew that already. Donnie figures Lucas is here to find a new money launderer."

"Interesting! Huh, he must be involved with Kreinholtz and B B. It's a big coincidence, Sam," Chris said.

"I always hated coincidences, Sam, still do." Rita saw that they were arriving at Alicia's doctor. His office was in a large complex with a number of other professional offices and doctors.

"NOOOOOO! Mommy. Don't wanta go! It hurts!" Rita turned toward Alicia.

"Sweety, it's okay, you like Dr. Brown. He won't hurt you, and Daddy and I will be there for the whole thing. Dr. Brown won't be giving you a shot today. It won't hurt." Rita could tell that Alicia wasn't sure what to believe. She trusted her Mom, but she still didn't like going to her doctor. Her grip tightened on her teddy bear as her father parked their car.

* * *

Michael Carlson sat at his desk in the Governor's office attempting to work as best he could. He was restless, and he knew the reason why. He was going to see Daphne tonight. The desire to see her was overwhelming him. His day dreams were broken as his secretary buzzed him. _Sir, Mrs. McMillin would like to see you, she says it's urgent."_

"Where is she?," He asked. _She's waiting with me. Should I send her in?_ "Yes, send her right in!"

Carlson rose from his desk. The door opened and he saw Karen McMillin walk into the room. He felt so bad for her. She was a good friend, and he cared about her deeply. He embraced her saying, "Karen! Please come in! Tell me how I can help you?"

Karen McMillin smiled at Carlson warmly. "Michael, I didn't know who else to turn to. I came across a package from Allen; he wanted to send it to you, but he never, never got a chance to..." Her voice trailed off and she broke down. Carlson moved to comfort her.

"Karen, it's okay! You've done the right thing. Did you bring the package with you?" Karen McMillin nodded and grabbed the bag next to her.

She composed herself and said, "thank you, Michael. I just can't understand why he did it? Why Mike? What could have been so horrible that he had to kill himself." Carlson shook his head.

David Sandhurst walked into Carlson's office. He went up to Carlson's secretary demanding. "I need to see the Governor." Sandhurst walked toward Carlson's door but halted as the secretary called. "I'm afraid the Governor asked not to be disturbed. Mrs. McMillin called on him, and she's in with him now."

Sandhurst's eyes narrowed, and he walked back to the secretary's desk. "Did she say what it was about?"

"No, sir, but I suspect it has something to do with the death of Senator McMillin. It is so sad, I feel so bad for her." She rose from her desk, "If you'll excuse me, I need to make some photocopies, so if the governor asks, that's where I'll be. Oh, one more thing, she was carrying a package with her. It looked like documents."

Sandhurst seemed lost in thought, but his mind was racing. He managed, however, to reply. "Yes, thank you. I'll wait." The moment she was gone, Sandhurst rushed to the door to the Governor's inner office. He wasn't able to hear anything, but he had an idea. He moved to the secretary's desk and flipped on the intercom. If Carlson happened to leave the intercom on, then he'd be able hear.

"That's what I'm attempting to ascertain, Karen. I hired two investigators to look into both deaths, Allen and Lee," Carlson explained.

Karen McMillin asked in a startled voice, "What do you expect them to find?"

"I'm not sure. I just want to find out what happened. Karen, Allen loved you, I know it doesn't seem like that now, but he did. I don't know why he did it, but I'll find out, I swear I will."

Karen McMillin seemed to take some comfort in his promise.

"I have no doubt you will, Michael. I need to be going. Good-bye."

"Goodbye, Karen." He walked her to the door, "If you need anything and I mean anything, you call me!."

David Sandhurst stood by the door as the trio walked out. He knew that Kreinholtz would not be pleased to learn that Carlson had hired two investigators. It was only too bad he had no names. He saw Carlson freeze as he noticed him.

"David!" He exclaimed. "How long have you been here?"

"Not long." He turned to Karen McMillin, "Karen, how are you?"

"I'm good, David. Thank you for asking." Sandhurst nodded, and he watched as Carlson led her to the outer door. Carlson turned and walked back to him.

"So, David, what can I do for you?" Carlson wasn't sure how long Sandhurst had really been in the room, and he wondered if he had overheard anything.

"We need to go over the guest list for tonight's fund raiser," Sandhurst replied.

"Right, I forgot, who won't be attending?" Carlson asked.

"Only one person, Ben Kreinholtz, he has business elsewhere. But I'd like you to meet him. He's a good man to know. I think he could be a great deal of help to the campaign."

Carlson had heard of Ben Kreinholtz; it was hard not to, he was very involved with state politics. He was a very powerful man and well connected, but was also the kind of man who didn't do anything himself. He was a business man but didn't own any companies; he was involved in politics but never ran for office. He worked behind the scenes, but was clearly the mastermind behind so many successful campaigns. Yes, Carlson thought, he may be of use to us.

"That's a good idea, David. Why don't you get in touch with Mr. Kreinholtz and tell him that I'd like to talk to him when he's next in Tallahassee," Carlson said.

"I'll let him know," Sandhurst tried not to smile as Carlson turned back to his office. Things were working well, Carlson was doing his work for him. He left Carlson's office and returned to his. He picked up the phone and dialed Kreinholtz' number.

"Hello," he heard Kreinholtz say.

"It's David Sandhurst. I have both good news and bad news for you. First McMillin's widow came to see Carlson. They talked for sometime and I think she gave him a package."

Kreinholtz interrupted him, "What was in it?" He asked.

"I'm not sure," he replied, "my best guess is that we found McMillin's information. He must have planned to give it to Carlson but killed himself first. Also, Carlson wants to talk to you. He suggested it himself."

"Very good and the bad news?" Kreinholtz asked.

"Carlson hired two investigators to look into McMillin's and Jackson's deaths. He didn't give any names, but I think he suspects that their deaths were not accidents," Sandhurst remarked.

"I knew it! I had a feeling that he would not let their deaths go! Ahhh, we need to find out who he hired and how much they know. Where were you through all of this?"

"I wasn't able to stay with him. I do have a campaign to run you know. He must have done it when he left New York City for home. Look, it can't be anyone in the Attorney General's office or the State Police, so that means it must be Private Investigators. I'll try and find out," Sandhurst paused and then asked, "Should I attempt to get the documents?"

"No, I'll take care of it. Just keep better tabs of your boss," Kreinholtz hung up.

"Right, I sure will." Sandhurst said to the dead phone.

* * *

Dr. Brown, Alicia's pediatrician, smiled at her as he finished her examination. He was a grandfatherly man with gray hair and a beard. He was very gentle and kind. "Well, we're all done here. You were a very good patient."

"So," Rita asked, "how is she?"

"She's fine, she's right where she should be for her age, in fact, she's a bit advanced for her age. I'd like to see her again in about six months. I also want to see her before she starts preschool." Rita and Chris nodded.

Rita picked her up off the examining table and said, "Okay, say good-bye to Dr. Brown, Alicia."

"Bye, Bye. .," She began to giggle.

Chris extended his hand, "Thank you, doctor! We'll see you in six months. Have a good day."

"You too, Mr. Lorenzo, Mrs. Lorenzo," Dr. Brown waved at Alicia as her parents led her out of the office.

Once outside the office Chris stated, "I'm very proud of you, Alicia. You were so brave I think you deserve some ice cream, what do you think, Sam?"

"Yes I do," Rita said in agreement, "maybe we'll get you an ice cream cone after lunch. How would you like that?"

"Good, I want ice cream now! Strawberry, strawberry ice cream! That's what I want," Alicia told her parents.

"As you wish, but you'll have to promise to finish all of your lunch. Deal?" Chris asked. Alicia nodded and Chris smiled knowing she'd agree to almost anything to get ice cream. "Let's eat and then go to Robert's, Sam. I think there is a place to—" Chris suddenly halted and gasped slightly.

"Chris what's—" Chris pulled her into a side hallway and held his finger to his lips. Rita was confused, but knew that Chris must have a good reason for what he did. There had been a group of men coming toward them, but Rita hadn't recognized them. Chris peeked around the corner and gestured for her to follow. Not until they were in the elevator did he explain.

"Rita, did you notice that short, dark man walking down the hall toward us?" Chris asked.

"Yes, I did, who was it?" Rita asked.

"That was Nick Lucasa. You've never seen a photo of him?" Chris asked.

"No, never have. What do you think he was doing here?"

"I'm not sure, I think he went into the office six doors down from Dr. Brown's office. It was a lawyer, perhaps he has business with him."

"I know which door you mean. Let's check out this lawyer, perhaps something will come of it," Rita suggested as the elevator pinged and they walked out into the lobby. As they were walking out of building, Rita called to Chris, "Sam, check it out. Isn't that Cotton Dunn over there?" She pointed across the crowded lobby towards a blond man with his back to Chris and Rita. He was talking earnestly to another man, this second man walked away. Chris and Rita went up to the man they thought was Cotton. Chris called, "Cotton, is that you?"

The man jumped with a start and said without turning. "NO, no, I think you have me mistaken with someone else. It's a common mistake. My name is Skip, Skip Jones."

Chris and Rita looked at each other. "Cotton, it's me, Chris. What are you up to? What heck are you doing?"

"Something illegal, I'm sure," Rita said with contempt. "Oh, Skippy!"

The man turned toward Chris and Rita, and it indeed was Cotton Dunn. He sighed and said in a tight voice. "Hello, Chris and Rita. I thought you retired from the police force?"

"We did, Cotton," Chris answered watching him closely, "but that doesn't mean we're going to let you scam someone. "

"It's not a scam! It's a legitimate job! I've become a telemarketer." Cotton stated proudly.

"Oh really?," Rita said sarcastically, "are you dialing for dollars again? What is it this time, more lost dogs?"

"No, I gave that up." Cotton could tell that he had no choice but to talk. "Okay, fine, I'll tell you. I'm working as a travel agent, in a way, I set up conventions and the like at resorts. I guess you'd call me a point man."

"Point man?" Chris repeated and glanced at his watch. It was time to be going. "Fine, Cotton, whatever, just don't rip anybody off. We have to go, good-bye." Cotton waved at them as they walked away.

Rita turned back and asked, "Cotton, why aren't you using your real name?" Cotton's mouth dropped open in horror. Rita smiled as she saw the man Cotton had been talking to walk back; unfortunately for Cotton he hadn't noticed his "client". She called out loudly, "Good-bye, Cotton Dunn, try not to get yourself arrested!" Rita walked out with Chris following her behind her.

Chris asked as they reached their car, "what was that about? Why are you messing with poor Cotton?"

"I just couldn't resist it," she grinned. "We both know he was running a scam. I'm trying to make him into a better human being." Rita frowned, "If that's possible, but of course look what I did for you!"

"What?" Chris asked in bewilderment, "what does that mean?"

"Well, I molded you into a better man. Didn't you know that?" Rita grinned as she got into the car.

"I guess not. So basically you're saying I'm your creation, correct?," Chris started the car and raised an eyebrow. Rita answered by nodding her head. "So, was I worth all the hard work?"

"Hmmm, difficult question to answer, but I'd have to say yes. I don't think I'll be disappointed with my investment. What about me, Sam, did you?"

"Did I what?" Chris wanted to know.

"Did you ever try and change me?" Rita asked.

Chris concentrated on his driving and kept his own counsel for a time, but finally he said. "Nope, no need to. You were perfect already!"

Rita smiled, "Good answer!"

* * *

"Harry, did you remember to take your vitamin C? Oh, and your zinc and your allergy pills?" Frannie asked, as she and Harry drove from Palm Beach to Ft. Lauderdale. Harry didn't answer, he seemed in a daze, and Fran had to repeat herself.

"What was that, Frannie? What did you say?" Harry asked, her questions finally getting through to him.

"I asked if you'd remembered to take your pills? What's wrong, Hesche, you've been so quiet since we left home," Fran asked in a concerned voice.

"Sorry, I was thinking about Chris and Rita. I can't shake this nagging feeling that they're in some kind of trouble. But it's like they're avoiding talking to me about it; it's as if they don't think I can be of any help to them anymore," Harry added in a distressed voice.

"Harry, please stop talking like that!" Frannie pleaded. "I'm sure Chris and Rita have their reasons. They trust you, Harry, you know that! Just give them chance and don't read anything into it." Frannie sighed and fell silent.

"Yeah, I know, they're good kids. I just worry about them, that's all," Harry told her.

"Are you going to tell them what the Chief said?" Frannie asked, wondering what reply she'd get from Harry, he nodded.

"You know that I love you, right Captain Harry Lipshitz? You will always be that young, dashing, patrolman that I met on the Staten Island ferry," Fran kissed Harry on the cheek.

"And you'll always be the beautiful girl that made my head spin the first moment I saw you!" Harry smiled at his wife, knowing he'd always have her love.

* * *

After a lunch, which included ice cream for Alicia, the Lorenzos went to visit Christian. They arrived at his building and made their way to his office. He was delighted to see the three of them. Several of his staff were on hand to assist him.

"We're all set up in the board room. Come on, follow me." Christian seemed very excited as he led them to the board room. Chris and Rita saw that there were a number of blue prints on the table, but they didn't see any scale models as Christian said there would be, and they tried to hide their disappointment. Christian offered them seats and they took them wondering what their boss had come up with.

"Okay you guys ready?" Christian asked. Rita and Chris nodded eagerly. Even Alicia did in imitation of her parents even though she had no idea what was going on yet.

"We have the final version of the virtual tour I showed you the first time you came." Christian pointed to one of his people who started the projector. Christian rose and moved toward the screen. Suddenly, Chris and Rita's house appeared in 3D. Christian explained what they were looking at.

"We're seeing the house from the north side. As you can see, the house is two stories, but also long, it is built in a combination Spanish/Mediterranean style. It is designed to seem like it's one story when it is in fact two. I felt this was better for the climate and location." Christian paused to get their views on the design.

"It's great," Rita assured him, "it's perfect." Christian nodded and went on.

"Here's a 360 degree view of the house. As you can see, there will be two screened-in porches, one facing the water and the other facing the back yard and pool."

Chris pointed toward one side which seemed to be set off from the rest of the house. "What rooms are in that section set off on the north side and on the second story?"

"Oh, that is the master bedroom and bath suite," Christian explained.

"Suite?" Chris and Rita said grinning at each other.

"Yes, I set if off to give you privacy, but you still have easy access to the rest of the house and the other bedrooms." Christian gestured again to his assistant and the top portion of the house vanished and only the first floor remained. Christian pointed out each room.

"Here is the family room and entertainment room. I also added a room that could be used for a home gym. As you can tell, I used few walls, and the rooms are designed to flow from one into the next. Here is the kitchen and the formal dinning room, downstairs bathroom, and the formal living room. Over here we have a large sunroom where you could have breakfast and the like. On the north side we have a room that could be used for office space." Once again, the image changed and the first floor was replaced by the upper floor.

"You have two bedrooms here which would be perfect for the kids and another two rooms that could be used as guest rooms. I put in two bathrooms. And here is your master bedroom and bath suite. As you can see, you have a wonderful view of the water on one side and your backyard on the other. Here is your bathroom, it includes a large shower and a spa tub. This room here could be used as your dressing room, Rita, or a nursery. I allowed you space for both." Christian turned toward Rita and Chris and asked, "Well what do you think? Do you have any questions?"

Chris and Rita looked at each and said in unison. "Yes, how long will it take to build?" Christian smiled.

"Mommy, who lives in that house?" Alicia asked in wonder.

"You will be, that will be your new home," Rita explained.

"Where will you and Daddy live? Can I visit you?"Alicia asked in a distraught voice. Chris and Rita began to laugh.

"Alicia," Chris said bending toward her, "we're going to be living in that house with you! Once it is built. Your mommy and I would never leave you! That's going to be our house, your mommy's, yours, and mine. Do you understand?" Chris asked.

Alicia nodded, "It's pretty. I want to go now!"

Christian chuckled, "She's as demanding as her parents." Christian then went over the building plan. He said the foundation would be started in two days. From that point it would take about nine months, perhaps a bit longer to finish. Chris and Rita thanked him once again and left for their soon-to-be-vacated home.

* * *

"Please, please, you don't have to do this." The man sniveled, "I don't want to die! Mr. Lucasa, we can make a deal, I know we can!"

Nick 'The Hun' Lucasa sneered at his former lawyer, Andy Marks. Marks had been stealing money from Lucasa for some time, he'd thought he was safe, believing that Lucasa and his henchmen were not smart enough to know what he was doing-he'd been wrong.

Lucasa and his men laughed. "Still trying to deal, Andy boy, it's not going to work this time! You stole from me, ME!" Lucasa screamed his eyes burning with contempt.

"Yes, yes, but I can make it better. You need me! I won't do it again I swear! Please just give me a chance. I have something that you want, I have something that you need," Marks said in desperation.

"Really?" Lucasa asked, "what is it? This better be good, we can't keep the alligators waiting!"

"John Lacone is-was a friend of mine, I know where he stashed the information you're after. I'll tell you where if you just let me live."

"Talk," Lucasa said.

"It's in a bank in Boca Raton in a safety deposit box. I have the key! I'll give it to you," Marks felt the first stirrings of hope. Maybe I'll get out of this alive, he thought. Lucasa studied him and grinned.

"Okay, give me the key?" Lucasa held out his hand and waited.

"You have to promise you'll let me go," said Marks. Lucasa glanced at one of his bodyguards. The man moved forward and grabbed Marks by the throat. Lucasa moved closer to Marks and said.

"Sure, you have my word of honor. Nothing will happen to you now," Lucasa took a step backwards and waited.

"I have it here, in my desk. So, we have a deal?" Lucasa nodded but said nothing. Marks went to his desk and produced the key and gave it to Lucasa. The latter held it like it was a rare jewel, which in a way it was. He pulled Marks out of the chair and hugged him.

"How could I hurt you my friend?" Lucasa asked. "Nick Lucasa treats his friends with respect; as long as he's treated with respect. Would you like a drink, Andy?" Marks nodded. "Good! Why don't you and the boys go and get something to drink." Lucasa went into a pocket and took out some money which he gave to Marks. "Here you take this! Take it! You have a good day, Andy; you did the right thing by giving me this key. The right thing."

Lucasa's bodyguards led Marks away, he caught his lieutenant's eye and nodded slightly. Once gone, he sat in Marks' chair. "I wonder what Kreinholtz will think of this," Lucasa began to laugh with maniac delight.

* * *

Harry and Fran parked their car outside Chris and Rita's townhouse. They got out and Harry immediately began to sneeze. Fran cast a disappointed look at Harry, "You didn't take your vitamin C, did you?"

"No, and I didn't take my allergy pills or my zinc pills. I don't need them! I'm fine. I'll survive." Harry began to walk toward the condo, but Fran remained where she was.

"But, Harry, I don't want you to get complications!" Harry stopped in mid-stride and turned toward his wife slowly

"Complications? What kind of complications?" Harry asked his eyes getting large from worry.

"The ragweed and pollen are both very bad. Remember what happened last time? Your face got all red and puffy. You can take your pills when we get to Chris and Rita's." Fran began to walk toward Harry and led him up towards Rita and Chris' door.

Harry rang the door bell, and it was almost immediately answered by a smiling Chris. "Harry, Fran, I'm glad to see you! Come in." Chris stood aside and allowed them to pass. Once inside they saw Rita and Alicia in the family room.

Rita saw them and pointed. "Look, Alicia, Uncle Harry and Aunt Frannie. They've come to take care of you while Mary is away."

"That's right," Fran said hugging Alicia. "We're going to have lots of fun!" Fran sat next to Rita and Alicia. But everybody noticed that Harry remained standing. Chris walked up in back of him.

"Harry, take a seat, make yourself at home," Chris smiled at him, but noticing the fixed expression on Harry's face, he asked. "Harry, what's wrong, did something happen?"

"Yes, something did. I ..." Harry sank to a chair and he looked at Fran. She smiled at him giving him strength.

"Harry, tell us what it is. You know you can tell us anything," Rita told him

"OK, but I want you to promise to tell me exactly what you're involved in. You want me here for a reason and I want to know what that reason is. You owe me that much." Chris and Rita nodded, knowing he was right.

"It happened a few months ago. I've been hearing for awhile that the Chief wants to move me out of homicide. I can understand why, I've been in charge of homicide almost twice as long as normal. Most people CO for three years and then rotate out, but I've been there for seven years. I've enjoyed it, but I was willing to go to another division."

"Sounds good to me, I don't understand what the problem is. As you said, you've been in homicide for a long time. A change might do you good. But I sense that you're upset about something, what else happened?" Rita asked.

"It's not what happened that's bothering me, it's what hasn't happened." Chris and Rita looked at him blankly, "Every division got a new CO except one. Administration. I'll be a clerk not a cop! I went to the chief and asked him why. He said that he didn't think it was good idea for me to be given a line command at my age. They want me to retire. They're trying to get rid of me. Do you agree with the Chief, do you think I'm to old to be given a new command?"

Rita and Chris looked at each. Finally they knew why Harry had been so upset and talked as if his career was over. In many ways it was. Harry was a cop and a detective, not a clerk. If he wasn't commanding other cops, then he wasn't commanding anything. Chris and Rita were mad, knowing that Harry was still a tough cop, but sometimes being tough wasn't enough. It seemed that politics was rearing its ugly head.

"No, I don't! I don't agree with the chief at all. You're a cop and a good one! You're a wonderful leader, and as long as you think you can do it, then you should," Chris answered from his heart.

Rita nodded, "That's right, Harry. PBPD needs you, and if they're too stupid to realize that, then that's their problem. Not yours!"

Frannie nodded, "This is what I've been saying, Harry. It's not you, it's them, they're making a huge mistake, and they'll realize it sooner or later."

"I feel needed, I want to keep working, and I know I can, but I don't want to work in administration. For some people it's good, but it wouldn't be for me. I need to be part of the action, be part of the cases, and be part of the solution. I've seen this happen to many times in my career. A street cop is supposed to be on the street, and by God I'm a street cop!" Harry paused, "but what do I do if I don't go to administration? Do I retire or what?"

"Why don't you teach?" Rita suggested. "You'd be a wonderful teacher. Chris and I learned so much from you. You could help train a new generation of cops. What do you think of that?"

"Maybe, I must admit that the hours and stress start to get to you after awhile, even when you love your job. And it would mean I could spend more time with Frannie and the three of you," Harry smiled at the thought. Frannie had to deal with the fear of something happening to him for so many years. Perhaps it was time to give her a break from it. He looked at Frannie.

"Harry, I want you to do whatever makes you happy," she assured him.

"Well, then it's settled. When I get back home I'll look into working at the Academy. Thank you Rita and Chris for believing in me," Harry smiled.

"You were always there for us, Cap, especially when nobody else was. You trusted us to do the right thing and gave us room to work," Chris told him.

"Ditto, Harry, those cadets are going to be in very good hands," Rita agreeed.

"Maybe we should warn them, Sam. If they only knew what was in store for them." Harry interrupted Chris.

"What are you babbling about now, Lorenzo? Are you saying I was too tough on you? Do you have any idea how many letters I sent to IA trying to keep them from sinking you two? I had a form letter for it. I think I was too lenient on you, especially when it came to paper work," Harry glanced over his glasses using the look that said: 'you two were very lucky.'

Chris held up his hands, "okay, you win, you win. Those kids will be in very good hands."

"Well, I've told you my secret, now you have to tell me yours," Harry stared at Chris and Rita in turn.

"It's a long story. We're up against some really bad people here." Chris began.

"What else is new! So basically what you're saying is that you're in over your heads, right?" Harry asked.

"Well no," Rita protested, "we know who the players are. We just have to come up with a way to get them. One of people involved is a old friend of ours."

"Come on, spit it out already!" Harry bellowed.

"Do you remember Ben Kreinholtz?" Chris asked.

"Don't tell me that b-a-s-t-a-r-d is down here now?" With Alicia present Harry knew he could not say out loud the word that best described Kreinholtz.

Chris nodded soberly, "yes he is, and yes he is up to his old tricks, but it gets better, he's working with Nick Lucasa!"

"Nick 'The Hun' Lucasa?" Harry shook his head in astonishment. "What is it with you two?! Most PI's take divorces, easy stuff, but not you, oh no, you go after drug lords and the head of a major Chinese Triad! Do you have any idea what Lucasa is like?"

"Yes," Rita said, "I asked Donnie about him."

"DiBarto," Harry said the name like a curse. "I should have known."

"Oh, that Mr. DiBarto was such as nice man, I remember he liked my hors d' oeuvres." Harry stared at Frannie.

"Am I the only person who knows what DiBarto really is?" Harry shook his head, "no, no, it doesn't matter." He sighed and looked at Chris and Rita. "I'm not going to even try and talk you out of this. Do you have a plan?"

"The beginnings of one. Hutch is helping us, and he's allowing Julie Kelly to work with us on it. It's a bit more complex then just Kreinholtz and Lucasa." Rita spent the next twenty minutes telling Harry and Frannie all that had happened since they first meet Harold Latimer.

After she was done, Harry asked, "why didn't you tell me what was going on sooner?"

"I don't know, I guess we didn't want to worry you and Fran. We had no choice but to tell Hutch, he was in on it from the beginning," Chris told him.

"Well, next time ask for help!" Chris and Rita nodded. Harry sat in silence for a time. He was trying to figure out what was going on. "Okay, Latimer and his friend Lacone were investigating their company, B B's, records. As a result they uncovered what Kreinholtz and his partners were doing. Lacone was killed, and when they found out about Latimer they tried to kill him, too, but you two got in the way. Lewis, the head of BB, used to work for JTM which was founded and run by Mark Taylor, Senator Allen McMillin, and Senator Lee Jackson. JTM was involved with money laundering for the Mafia; my guess is that Lucasa want's B B to do the same thing for him. What role does Krienholtz play in all this and also the Governor?"

"Krienholtz must have been blackmailing Jackson and McMillin. See each of them, Jackson, McMillin, and Taylor, brought something different to JTM. Taylor was an expert on Wall Street, and the other two were powerful politicians. When JTM went bankrupt, each must have taken their information with them. Taylor got killed, so one of the others must have taken the 'keys' with him. Kreinholtz was trying to get these 'keys' but I don't think he has all of it and neither does Lucasa," Rita said.

"Latimer," Chris said, "we've known all along that he stashed the evidence he'd uncovered somewhere. That's why Helen's house was broken into, they hoped that the evidence was there."

"But who has which part of the puzzle?" Harry asked.

"The only people who know that are McMillin, Jackson, and Harold," Rita answered.

"Carlson is the wild card. He says he knows nothing, but I think he does. McMillin called Carlson shortly before he died, he must have planned on giving his share of the information to Carlson. He wanted to come clean," Chris explained.

"But he never did. That means Carlson may have it, or it may be in McMillin's office or home," Rita said.

"We have to call Carlson." Rita picked up the phone and called the number Carlson had given them. She let the phone ring several times before hanging it up. "He's not answering," she said.

"Try the main number," Chris suggested.

She did and the line was answered, "hello, Governor's office, may I help you?"

"Yes, is the Governor in? I need to speak with him; it's quite urgent."

"I'm afraid the Governor has gone out for the night, may I take a message?"

"Ah, yes, could you tell him that Rita Lorenzo called and that's very urgent that he call me back as soon as possible," Rita said.

"May I inquire as to the nature of the matter?" the woman asked.

"I'm afraid not, the matter is very sensitive, but the Governor will understand the message, I assure you," Rita replied.

"Very well, I'll forward the message to him," the secretary said.

"Thank you," Rita hung up and turned back to Chris, Harry, and Fran. "He's not there, but his secretary said she'd get the message to him."

Carlson's secretary sat at her desk and considered the strange phone call she'd just received. She had never heard of a Rita Lorenzo, and she wondered who it was. She picked up her phone and dialed David Sandhurst's number.

"David Sandhurst, may I help you?" Sandhurst asked.

"Mr. Sandhurst, this is Carol Jones, I just received an odd phone call for the Governor. It was from a Rita Lorenzo, she wouldn't tell me why she was calling, but she said it was very urgent and also sensitive. I'm not sure where the Governor is and I thought I should tell you."

"You did the right thing, Carol. I'll take care of it, thank you." Sandhurst hung up the phone. The name Lorenzo meant nothing to him, but he may just have uncovered the name of Carlson's investigators. Kreinholtz would be pleased by the news if it were true. He glanced at his clock and noted that it was 6:30. He'd wait to tell Kreinholtz about that phone call until he spoke to Carlson. Sandhurst was doing this not only to broadcast his own importance, but also to show Kreinholtz that he was not just an underling. At this moment, he had more influence then Krienholtz did over Carlson, and that thought made Sandhurst very happy.


	12. WGA Chapter 12

Tallahassee, Florida

Michael Carlson smiled at Daphne as she shared her hopes and dreams. She was so wonderful to be with and he wondered if he was falling in love with her. On reflection, as crazy as it sounded, he knew he was. Several hours passed this way and later they found themselves in the same hotel room they'd first made love in. Daphne sensed that below Carlson's happy mood was a dark secret; a secret that she needed to uncover.

"What is it?" she asked. "You know you can talk to me." Carlson nodded and began to tell her about his friends Allen McMillin and Lee Jackson, and how he'd turned a blind eye to what they'd done. Finally he talked about Karen McMillin and her visit.

"You love her, don't you?" Daphne asked.

"Who?" Carlson asked in reply.

"Karen McMillin, you love her, don't you?" Daphne asked again.

"Yes I do," He answered as sleep took him. Carlson never thought to wonder why Daphne was so interested in his friends business, or that a video recorder had captured the whole thing. Several hours later Daphne rose from the bed, first making sure Carlson was asleep. She made her way to his briefcase, which she opened. She saw the large packet of papers and felt sure they were the papers she was after. She placed them in her own bag and carefully closed the briefcase and dressed quickly. She knew she'd not be able to see Carlson again, and she felt bad leaving without a word; but what would that matter, she thought, 'I'm not just a whore but a thief and a betrayer'.

She opened the door and was confronted by one of Carlson's State Police bodyguards. "Where are you going?" He asked suspiciously. He was a young trooper, which was why he had the night shift, but he was still very competent.

"I'm afraid I have to go. The Governor knows, but he's fallen back to sleep," Daphne replied carefully, and after a moment's thought, the Trooper nodded and moved out of the way. Daphne moved quickly out of the hotel and to a taxi; she needed to pack and get out of town as soon as possible.

* * *

Ben Kreinholtz sat in the dining room of his private club, eating his dinner. A waiter appeared with a phone and handed it to him. "Yes?"

"Ben, it's Nick Lucasa. I have some information for you," Krienholtz could almost hear Lucasa grin though the phone.

"Really?" He asked tightly. "Tell me about it?"

"See, I was having some problems with my books, so I went to talk to my lawyer about it," Lucasa explained.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I hope you get to the bottom of it." Kreinholtz tried to mask his boredom. 'Get to the point, you idiot', he thought to himself.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I took care of the problem. But my lawyer told me, before he went on vacation, that he was friends with John Lacone and that Lacone had given him several documents for safe keeping. I retrieved these documents, and they are very interesting. They're all about Swiss bank accounts. Would you like to see them?"

Kreinholtz's mind raced. Lucasa had John Taylor's Swiss bank account codes. He had part of Lee Jackson's information, and he hoped to have Allen McMillin's information soon. The only thing left was the information that Harold Latimer had uncovered. He needed that information. There was enough to send him and his partners to jail for the rest of their lives. "Yes I would. You may be interested to know that I have located Allen McMillin's influence sheets."

Lucasa didn't even flinch at this, and he said in a steady voice, "it looks like we're at a stalemate. I suggest we meet. Two days from now in Boca Raton at the Flagler beach resort."

"Fine, I'll be there," Kreinholtz replied.

* * *

Captain Ben Hutch moved across his kitchen toward the ringing phone. "Hold on," he growled. "Huchinson," he answered.

"Sir, it's Gallows, a patrol unit just came upon a possible code 5. We're on our way to the scene now. OCU is coming too."

Hutch frowned, "why? What the hell do they want?"

"I have no idea, sir, they won't tell me anything."

"I'm on my way, I'll be there as soon as I can," Hutch hung up the phone and wondered why OCU was getting involved.

Hutch arrived at the crime scene to find his detectives arguing with OCU. "What the heck is going on here?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, sir, but OCU is taking over this investigation. The murdered man was Nick Lucasa's lawyer, Andy Marks."

"Yeah, well it's still a homicide, and I'm in charge of homicides, so you're going to work with my officers and you're going to be happy doing it. Don't even think about pressuring my division or me! It won't work."

* * *

Rita, Chris and Harry stat around the dinning room table and continued to discuss the case. "I wish we could get in touch with Carlson," Rita said. "I just have a very bad feeling about this. Something is going on."

"Yeah I think you're right," Chris agreed. "Let's call Hutch about the lawyer that Lucasa met with, Andy Marks."

"I'll call back to Palm Beach and see what we have on him too. Let me go do that now." Harry moved to make the call and after a short time hung up the phone and shook his head. He had nothing. Chris called Hutch.

"Hutchinson! What is it?"

"Hutch, it's Chris, I need to ask a question. What do you know about a lawyer by the name of Andy Marks?"

"How did you hear that name, Chris?" Hutch demanded.

"You won't believe me when I tell you! We were taking Alicia to the doctor and as we were leaving I saw Lucasa go into Marks office. So, do you know anything about him?"

"In a manner of speaking I do. I'm looking at him," Hutch replied.

"That's great, what's he saying?" Chris asked excitedly.

"He's not saying much-he's dead! Shot to death. ME says he's been dead a few hours," Hutch told him.

Chris was stunned. "Lucasa must have killed him."

"Well, if this murder is like the other murders that Lucasa ordered, then we're not going to pin it on him," Hutch admitted.

"Yeah that's what I hear. I have to go Hutch, keep us informed. See ya." Chris turned toward Rita and Harry. "They just found Marks, he's dead."

"We were right there!" Rita exclaimed.

"There was nothing you could have done to stop it. Marks must have done something that displeased his boss," Harry said. Rita didn't reply and sat in a semi daze for several seconds.

Chris called, "Rita are you with us?"

"Yeah, I just have an idea, it's a real long shot." She picked up the phone and called Helen Latimer. "Helen, it's Rita. I'm sorry to be calling so late, but I have a question for you. Have you ever heard the name Andy Marks? You have? That's great Helen, thank you so much. What? You're kidding! That's wonderful!" Rita cupped the phone. "Harold is coming out of his coma? That's wonderful news! Yes we're getting closer, we'll keep in touch. Thank you again, good night."

"So is Harold awake?" Chris asked.

"Not totally, but his doctors think he's coming out of the coma slowly. Helen has heard of Andy Marks. He was a friend of John Lacone," Rita said with a grin.

"I wonder if Lacone gave Marks any of his information? It would make sense if he did. That could mean that Lucasa has it," Harry suggested.

"Yeah, it could," Chris agreed, "according to Hutch there's no way to link Lucasa to this murder and I have to agree with him. We need to go after Lucasa and Kreinholtz in another way." Rita nodded but yawned, and Chris took the hint. "I think we should all get to bed I have feeling the next few days will be rough." All present nodded and made their way to their bedrooms.

* * *

The next morning in Tallahassee. Michael Carlson woke with a start. He leaned over to Daphne and was surprised to find her missing. He searched for her in the bathroom, but she wasn't there. He was about to call his bodyguard when he noticed that a latch on his briefcase was unlatched. He felt sure he had locked it, but as a precaution he opened it and his blood turned cold. "NO! NOOOOO!"

His three body guards burst through the door their guns drawn. They secured the room and the senior trooper demanded. "What's wrong, sir?"

"The woman that was with me? When did she leave?" Carlson asked frantically.

"Sometime last night I believe. Why? Is there something wrong?"

"Yes!" Carlson grabbed the phone and dialed Chris and Rita's number. He waited impatiently for them to pick up. "Chris Lorenzo"

"Chris! It's Michael Carlson, somethings happened, I was...oh God..."

"Sam!" Chris yelled' "It's Carlson, he's in trouble." Rita rushed into the room her eyes wide. Chris put the phone on speaker and said in a calm voice, "tell us what happened."

Carlson took several deep breaths and told Chris about Daphne. "I was such a fool to trust her. She stole Allen's papers. But why?"

"Sir, we know who's behind this. A man named Ben Krienholtz, he's an influence peddler and blackmailer, and Nick Lucasa, he's the head of a Mafia family. They are working with the head of B B investments, Richard Lewis, here in Lauderdale. Lewis used to work for JTM, and we think he is attempting to launder money for Lucasa just like JTM did. That is why they went after Harold Latimer and your friends. See McMillin, Jackson, and Taylor figured out some new way of laundering money. We just learned that Lucasa got his hands on some of this information, his lawyer had it, but he was killed. This woman, Daphne, must be working for Kreinholtz, which means she will be coming here to give it to him."

Everything was becoming clear to Carlson. David Sandhurst had set him up, it was his suggestion of a restaurant which led him to Daphne. "There is something else, I've heard of this Ben Kreinholtz, he's a campaign contributor. In fact, I was to have dinner with him, he wanted to become part of my administration, if I became President. David Sandhurst is working for him too."

Rita and Chris looked at each other in amazement. Kreinholtz didn't care about money laundering. He wanted Carlson, he'd wanted him from the beginning. He wanted the President of the United States under his thumb. Rita moved forward as a thought struck her. "Sir, have your bodyguards check the room." She heard Carlson give the order. His bodyguards felt like fools as they found the hidden camera. They'd failed to protect their principal.

Carlson came back on the line, "she taped everything that happened, everything I said," Carlson closed his eyes.

"We still have time to intercept her. What does she look like?" Carlson told Chris. "We're get her and than we're going after Kreinholtz and Lucasa. We'll keep in touch. Good-bye." Chris hung up and turned toward Rita.

"I don't believe this, Sam. We have to get this woman. Maybe we can use her to get Krienholtz and Lucasa. I'm going to call Hutch and Julie, have them meet us at the airport. Maybe she paid by credit card." Rita picked up the phone and called. Chris went off to tell Harry and Fran what they were going to do.

* * *

Daphne stepped off the airplane and into the busy terminal. She felt like such a fool, and worse, she felt dirty. Carlson had trusted her and perhaps even loved her, but she'd betrayed him for money. She'd called her girlfriend, a fellow "working girl," who promised to pick her up. She smiled as she saw her girlfriend, but her heart skipped a beat as she noticed the man standing next to her. His name was Marco, and he was her pimp. She felt frozen in place as Marco walked up to her.

"Well, well, it's my favorite girl, Daphne. How you been? Where have you been hiding?" Marco sneered, enjoying the look of fear on her face.

"I've been working baby!" She told him the whole story knowing he'd find out anyway. Marco grinned, and he knew that he'd be able to make a lot of money out of this deal. He grabbed the packet of papers from her and looked though them. They meant nothing to him, but they obviously meant something to someone. Hopefully it meant enough to make him some money.

"We're out of here! Come on!" He began to drag her away.

Rita learned from Hutch that a woman matching Daphne's description had purchased a ticket to Fort Lauderdale. The plane was due any moment. She, Chris, Hutch and Julie were searching the terminal for her. Rita looked toward the exist doors and noticed two women and a man leaving. One of the woman looked a lot like Daphne. "Chris, there she is!" Rita began to run toward the door with Chris following.

"Hutch, Julie," Chris called on a radio, "she's going out the north exit."

Marco saw Chris and Rita running toward them, they looked like cops. He took his attention off Daphne and she produced a small knife—she slashed his face—and managed to grab the packet as she did so. Marco yelled in pain and rage, but knew he had to make his own escape. He ran from the terminal and on to the busy street.

They converged on the doorway to late to do anything. "She got away!" Chris yelled, as Rita kicked the door in disgust. After a few moments of talking, they decided to regroup at Rita and Chris's townhouse. Harry answered the door and could tell from their down cast expressions that the chase had not gone well. Hutch left to see if Daphne had a record and a current address.

"This girl must be terrified, I have a feeling she's not going to go to Krienholtz," Chris suggested.

"I agree," Rita said, "we still have a chance to catch her."

The phone rang, and Rita moved to answer it. It was Hutch. "Her name is Daphne Hanson, she's a hooker. She lives on 5th street, apt. 316, Palm View Estates. I'll meet you there."

"Hutch found Daphne. We should check it out." Rita looked at Harry.

"Go, go, I'll take care of everything here." Rita and Chris kissed and hugged Alicia before they left with Julie in tow.

* * *

Daphne was exhausted and knew she had to rest. Her apartment was not safe, she knew that, but she had no place else to go, and she needed the security of familiar surroundings. She opened the door to her apartment and was confronted by the same man who had chased her and Marco. She attempted to back up and run, but she felt someone grab her arm. She struggled but it was in vain; she soon found herself on the ground, starring into the green eyes of a woman.

"Daphne," Rita said to the girl, "my name is Rita Lorenzo. I'm a private investigator working for Governor Carlson. We know what you did, and we're going to need those files." Julie pulled Daphne off the ground and handcuffed her. Hutch moved everybody into the house.

Daphne sobbed from her chair, "I didn't mean to hurt the Governor. I liked him, he was nice to me."

"Who hired you?" Chris asked.

Daphne shook her head, "I don't know! I really don't. I was asked to meet Carlson and to try and get him to sleep with me. The person who hired me also told me to remember anything he said and get him to come back to me. Then, last night, I was asked to take the package from his briefcase."

"Where were you supposed to take the package once you got it?" Hutch asked.

"I was supposed to take it to an address in town and drop it in a mail slot," Daphne explained.

"Give me the address?" Hutch demanded. She did, and he called several of his detectives who were waiting for just such a call. "Okay, you can finish this story later. Let's go—," Hutch demanded. They left Daphne's apartment and walked back toward their cars.

Rita said to Chris, as they were driving to FLPD headquarters. "I feel bad for her. She's a really messed up girl, but I think she's sorry for what she did. She just got in way over her head."

"Yeah, well, she didn't really do anything wrong. Hopefully she'll pull her life together," Chris told her shrugging.

As they parked outside FLPD HQ, they noticed Hutch talking on the radio. They walked over to him, "I just got a call from the officers that raided that mail drop. The guy that showed up resisted, pulled a gun. He's dead, but they found an appointment book on him. They're bringing it in now." Chris and Rita were forced to wait, but as they did the first stirrings of a plan began to form in their minds.

Ten minutes later, they were pouring over the appointment book. "I think I found something," Rita said. Everybody moved to look at what she found. "The entry for tomorrow has: Meeting at Flagler BR. Sound familiar to anybody?" she asked.

"There's a beach resort called The Flagler in Boca. I think Kreinholtz may be meeting with Lucasa there," Chris explained.

"Could be," Hutch admitted. "In fact it makes sense, it's a known fact that Lucasa goes there."

Chris grabbed the phone and called the Governor. He placed it on speaker phone. Chris brought him up to date. Carlson added the fact that David Sandhurst had vanished.

"Sir, Chris and I may have a plan to get Kreinholtz and Lucasa," Rita told him.

"I'm listening, I also have the Attorney General and the Commissioner of the State Police with me," Carlson explained.

"We'd like to send three people undercover to this resort. First, a team of two officers would make contact with Lucasa and let it be known that they have Harold Latimers's information. They'd be wearing wires and hopefully get enough evidence to make an arrest," Chris told him.

A new voice asked broke in. "Jim Spencer, Commissioner of the State Police, what about the second officer?"

"We'd like to use Daphne's persona to go after Kreinholtz. A female officer would make contact with Kreinholtz and attempt to sell the information. We're hoping that Krienholtz will incriminate himself," Rita explained.

"Sounds good! When do you and Chris leave?" Carlson asked.

"Sir, we can't get involved! We're not police officers remember. We have no legal authority," Chris insisted.

"We're going to take care of that. You're the only ones who can pull this off and you know it. I realize that it will be dangerous, but Krienholtz has to be stopped!"

Chris and Rita looked at each other. They knew they had to go through with it. Their honor wouldn't allow any less of them. "We'll do it!" they said together.

"This is Attorney General Tom Andrews. I've been instructed by the Governor make you Special Investigators to include full police power."

"We're faxing documents to you to sign." There was a knock at the door and an older man walked in.

"My name is Judge Larry Holden of the Florida Superior Court. I've been asked by the Governor to swear in Christopher Lorenzo and Rita Lee Lorenzo as Special Investigators, are you they?" Chris and Rita nodded.

"Raise your right hand and repeat after me. I (state your name) solemnly swear that I will faithfully execute the duties of Special Investigator and that I will uphold the laws and constitutions of the State of Florida and the United States of America, so help me God." The judge handed them their special badges and shook their hands.

"Captain Hutchinson would it be possible to have Detective Kelly seconded to the State Police?" Spencer asked.

"Yes, sir, I'll have to clear it with my Chief, but I'm sure he'll say yes."

"Let me know when you're ready to go and good luck. I'm sure you'll be successful. You'll have all the support you need, we'll see to that. Be careful. I need to go, good bye and thank you," Carlson ended confidently.

Chris and Rita sat in a daze, not totally believing what just happened. They were cops again and finally would stop Kreinholtz. But at what cost? Their lives?

"Don't dwell on what you should have done or what may happen." Hutch told them. "You have a job to do and the only way to get though it is to focus. You go home and rest, be ready to move fast."

Rita and Chris drove back to their home. Once there, they brought Harry up to date. He said nothing at first-just listened in silence. "Did we do the right thing, Harry?" Chris wanted to know.

"Yes, and you know you did! You made the only choice possible. Having regrets won't help—stop it here and now, that's an order!" Harry commanded. Chris and Rita nodded knowing Harry was right. For now they'd put their forthcoming undercover operation aside and concentrate on their daughter, each other, and their friends. Rita called Julie Kelly and invited her over for dinner. They spent a fun evening together, as a family, for in many ways, that's what they were-a family.

The next morning began early with a meeting with Hutch and OCU. Rita and Chris realized that Hutch and the other officers pulled an all-nighter to make sure the sting went according to plan.

"Okay, Rita, Chris, your cover has been set up. You're going to be the Lautons, again, Andrew and Cassy. OCU has done a wonderful job with this cover, and it will get you into see Lucasa. We're hopping to extract you with your cover intact. Hopefully we can, but you both know the drill." Hutch spread his hands. Chris and Rita nodded.

"Don't press Lucasa, just tell him you have what he's after and you're willing to sell it. Get him to talk about what he's planning. Lucasa has two weaknesses: his vanity and his temper. He loves to think he's smarter than the cops. You might be able to use that against him."

"What about me?" Julie asked excitedly.

Rita turned to her, "Kreinholtz may just be desperate enough to go for a deal. Make it sound like Carlson has given up and is willing to give him a position. Hopefully he'll talk." They spent another two hours going over the plan. Many things would have to work perfectly for the plan to be effective, but it was the only shot they had.

Hutch walked into the briefing room. "OCU says that Lucasa is on his way to Boca, we're not sure about Kreinholtz, but we don't think he's there yet. Okay, are you all ready?" he asked. Everybody nodded. "Okay, good luck, and we'll be watching."

Chris and Rita got into their car and drove to Boca Raton and the exclusive resort. "Let's hope Lucasa is in a mood to deal," Rita declared.

"The plan has gaps, but it may just work. The main thing is that we can't allow Kreinholtz to see us. If that happens, it's all over," Chris told her with feeling.

"Well, Sam, I guess we're just going to have to make sure that doesn't happen," Rita answered him.

Rita and Chris arrived at the resort and made their way to the main building. They hadn't worked undercover in three years, but they felt confident, and were determined to win this battle. Deciding that it was better to get the lay of the land first, they walked around the club for a time. They were supposed to meet with Lucasa at 2:30. Which meant they had a half an hour to get acclimated. They learned that the meeting was to take place in a penthouse suite on the top floor of the resort. At the appointed time they went to the room. Chris knocked, and the door was opened by one of Lucasa's bodyguards.

"Hello, my name is Andrew Lauton and this is my wife Cassy. We have business with Mr. Lucasa," Chris smiled at the man who stepped aside and allowed them into the room. They saw Lucasa standing by a large window, which looked out over the water.

"So," he said without turning around, "I understand you have something to sell, Mr. and Mrs. Lauton."

"That's correct, we became friends with a man named Harold Latimer. The name may be familiar to you," Rita said.

"Yes it is," Lucasa turned around and seated himself. "How did you meet him?"

"He needed a private investigator and he came to us. We gained his trust, and he gave us a number of documents, he called it evidence. We know what you're doing and we'd like to help you," Chris said.

"How can you do that?" Lucasa asked suspiciously.

"Do you trust your partner, Ben Kreinholtz?" Rita asked innocently.

"No I don't. Kreinholtz has a bad habit of not coming though for anybody but himself. You see my philosophy is very simple, if you do as I say, and do it well, you profit, but if you cheat or steal from me you die!"

"We know what you mean. We had a run-in with Mr. Kreinholtz and it cost us big. Kreinholtz can't be trusted and we're not asking you to trust us. Trust the information we give you. See, we know for a fact that Kreinholtz is blackmailing the Governor. He's doing it because he hopes to get into his administration if he becomes President. He's also looking for immunity from prosecution. He's going to betray you. What does he really tell you about what's going on? Do you really know what he's planning?" Chris starred at Lucasa, letting his questions linger.

Rita went on not breaking stride, "we also heard you had some problems with your lawyer," Lucasa stared at her. "Well, Kreinholtz is quite chummy with your lawyer. You may not know this, but your lawyer is related to the head of B B and Kreinholtz is a controlling partner in B B."

"Isn't that where you plan to have your money laundered? That's what you're planning, right?" Chris could tell that Lucasa's temper was building. His own dislike and suspicion of Kreinholtz just needed a little prompting before it exploded into full blown rage.

"Kreinholtz is getting your money from all sides," Rita added.

"He'll die for this! Just like Marks did. You know I ordered that thief Marks killed, don't you? The cops can't prove it, but I did. I can kill anybody I want and nobody can stop me. Find him and kill him! NOW!" Lucasa screamed. He seemed to have forgotten Chris and Rita were in the room. He began to talk about his criminal empire. Rita and Chris were amazed by his reaction, but not surprised. "Wise Guys" loved to talk about what they did and how they gained their power. Lucasa was digging the hole deeper and deeper.

* * *

Julie Kelly found Kreinholtz in the lounge of the resort. She walked up to him. "Hello Mr. Kreinholtz, my name is Daphne."

"Really?" Kreinholtz said with mirth, "well, what can I do for you?"

"It's what I can do for you. I can give you the Governor. Which is what you want, correct? Michael does whatever I want him to."

Kreinholtz smiled, "so why didn't you meet with my assistant?"

"I wanted to meet you personally and I'm not going to give up the Governor without being well taken care of," Julie replied.

"And the documents are?," Krienholtz looked at her expectantly.

"They're safe. Don't worry. I glanced at them, and they are quite interesting. So many important names on them. You can get it all and more for the right price. McMillin and Jackson were blackmailing people, but you blackmailed them."

"What exactly is the Governor offering? And how much dirt do we have on him? I need to get Carlson under my control. I think he'll be the next President; he'll be my biggest achievement. I've been making and breaking great men while you were in diapers. Everybody has a weak point, Jackson had several, in his case it was women, drink, and a bad heart. He just wasn't able to take the pressure! Sometimes it is necessary to eliminate lose ends. Killing people is not something that should be done easily, but it can be effective."

Julie nodded, "Carlson wants to make you his new campaign manger and perhaps, if he wins, something else of your choice."

"Okay, Daphne, you have a deal! Give me Carlson, and I'll give you what you want. If you'll excuse me, I need to go to a news conference for the new mayor of Boca Raton." Kreinholtz held out his hand. Julie left and wondered how Chris and Rita were doing.

Krienholtz considered the deal he had made with Daphne and knew it was for the best. He made his way out of the building and to his car. He drove to the acceptance party for the new Mayor. He'd been instrumental in getting him elected. He was just about to greet the mayor-elect when his cell phone buzzed. "Yes," he said.

"It's Sandhurst, we're in trouble. I found out the name of the investigator Carlson hired, her name is Rita Lorenzo. I think Carlson knows what I've done! Did you hear what I told you. He's coming after me..." Kreinholtz saw that he was being called to the stage. "Well David these things happen." He hung up on Sandhurst and walked toward the podium

"I'm very proud to present Mr. Ben Kreinholtz. Ben was the driving force behind my campaign and without him none of this would have been possible. Ben please say a few words."

Kreinholtz walked up to the podium, but something Sandhurst said stuck in his head and wouldn't let go. 'Rita Lorenzo, I've heard that name, but where?' The reporters began to ask him questions, which momentarily pushed those thoughts aside. But they came back as a reporter asked, "Mr. Kreinholtz there have been rumors that you're an influence peddler. Is there any truth in this?"

"Of course not! I'm a respectable business man..." 'Lorenzo? Chris Lorenzo was the name of that cop in Palm Beach. Rita? Lance. Didn't they get married?'

The reporter kept up his barrage of questions, which were picked up by others around him. Kreinholtz began to realize that he'd been set up and that the Lorenzos were behind it.

* * *

Rita and Chris allowed Lucasa to talk for a while longer, but it was clear that they had enough information for OCU and the FBI to move in on him. They met up with Julie Kelly at the safe house. "We have problems people!" Hutch led them to a television set in the safe house. On it was a special report about Ben Kreinholtz and the corruption of Allen McMillin and Lee Jackson "We have a major leak."

"It's not possible," Chris said in dismay. "Nobody knows what we're doing! Where the heck is Kreinholtz?"

"He was at a campaign speech, they think he's going back to Lauderdale." Hutch answered as they made their way to their cars

Chris's cell phone buzzed and he answered it. It was the Governor. "Chris, are you watching this? What the hell happened? There's no way this leaked so fast."

"I have no idea, did you ever get Sandhurst?"

"Yes we just did. He may have told Kreinholtz about you. Somehow he found out your names. But I think-Oh my God! It can't be."

"What's wrong? Governor?" Chris demanded.

Michael Carlson stared into the face of his friend Allen McMillin. "You're supposed to be dead! Allen. My God what have you done?"

"I faked my death, Mike. I needed space and time to arrange this attack on Ben Kreinholtz. I knew what Lee and I did would get out. I also knew the best way to deal with Kreinholtz was to destroy him in public. Destroy his reputation and you destroy him." McMillin explained and turned to Carlson's bodyguards. "Trooper, I've come to turn myself in." The Trooper moved forward to arrest him and began to lead McMillin away. He turned and said to Carlson, "Mike, please take care of Karen!"

"Governor," Chris demanded, "what the heck is going on?"

"Allen McMillin just walked into my office! He faked his death to give him time; he's behind this attack on Kreinholtz. He's just turned himself in." Chris was so amazed that he couldn't reply.

Hutch's car phone buzzed, and he picked it up. He gasped. "It's Kreinholtz, he wants to talk to you!"

Chris got off with the Governor. "I have to go!"

Rita took the phone, "Kreinholtz, this is Rita Lorenzo, running won't help."

"Rita! it was Lance, wasn't it? Yes, Rita Lance and Chris Lorenzo. It's a pleasure to talk to you. My congratulations on your marriage and the birth of your daughter." Kreinholtz said menacingly. Rita's heart froze.

"Do you have any idea what you've done to me?" He asked with venom. "Well do you? NO? Then I'll tell you, you destroyed me! Everything I worked for is gone and I have nothing left to live for. My reputation was everything! But before I go, I'm going to make sure you lose everything too." The line went dead.

"He's going after Alicia! He found out about her, and he's going after her," Rita dialed their number only to find the phone line dead. "The line's dead! Oh God, if he hurts her!"

Hutch grabbed the radio, "It's Hutchinson. I have a possible hostage situation at 15 Lakeshore Drive! I need SWAT there now! We're 4 minutes out!"

 _10-4 Captain SWAT is six minutes out._

* * *

Harry and Fran spent a wonderful day with their goddaughter. Harry watched happily as Fran played a game with Alicia, but he remembered that he left paper work in their car, so he went out to retrieve it. Harry was half way to the car when some sixth sense alerted him to danger. Something was wrong. Two men in a parked car with the motor running, one more reading a gas meter, but wearing an electric company jacket. Harry walked back to the townhouse as nonchalantly as possible. When Frannie saw him she instantly knew something was wrong. "What is it Heche? What's wrong?"

"Trouble! We have to go now!" Harry led them out the door, but pushed them back into the condo as he saw the three men making their way rapidly toward the townhouse. "Take Alicia upstairs and hide!" He ordered.

Fran hesitated for a few seconds, and Harry nodded in understanding. He motioned for her to go and she did. Harry focused his attention on the front door. He didn't have long to wait as the door exploded from a shotgun blast. A signal shooter rushed the room. Harry fired hitting the man in the chest. One down!

Hutch pulled into the parking lot and before the car even came to a complete stop Chris and Rita were racing at top speed toward their home. Chris saw a gunman at the top of the stairs leading to their unit. He yelled,"hold it!" The man turned to fire, and Chris dropped him with a single shot. Rita moved up the stairs as Chris covered her. She was almost to their home but shots drove her back. Chris moved up behind her and held up three fingers. 1-2-3. Chris shot into the hallway while Rita ran toward the shattered door. She saw the last gunman. He assumed he was facing only two adversaries and thought he'd be safe to return fire. He was wrong. Rita jumped up and fired hitting him with her first shot."Harry!" Rita screamed.

"Rita, Chris," Harry called.

Rita and Chris rushed though their door. "Where's Alicia?" She demanded.

"She's upstairs with Fran," Harry answered. Hutch came into the condo followed by the SWAT team. Rita ran up the stairs with Chris and Harry following close behind her. Rita found a crying Alicia and a white faced Fran in Alicia's room. Rita dropped to her knees and hugged Alicia trying to calm her. Chris knelt next to them and placed a hand on Alicia's back. He sighed in relief. At seeing Harry, Frannie finally broke down. He hugged her, grateful beyond words.

Chris and Rita looked at Harry. "Thank you Harry!" Chris murmured.

"You don't have to thank me Chris. We're family, and you never have to thank family." Harry assured him.

Hutch walked into the room and sighed with relief, "we have Kreinholtz, do you want to see him?"

"Yes!" Chris said harshly. He followed Hutch out of the condo and into the parking lot. Kreinholtz was standing in a group of officers. He saw Chris walk up to him.

Chris's hands tightened into fists, and he had to use all of his self-control to stop himself from killing Kreinholtz. "We've not read him his rights yet. Do you want to do the honors?" Hutch asked.

"Ben Kreinholtz you are under arrest! You have the right to remain silent, if you give up the right to remain silent, anything you say will and can be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you can not afford one, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand this rights as I've explained them?"

"Yes I do, Officer Lorenzo," Kreinholtz said. Chris handcuffed him, and he saw Rita walking toward them.

Rita studied Krienholtz. Suddenly, without warning, she punched him in the face so hard he fell against a patrol car. Chris grabbed Rita and pulled her back. "What goes around comes around, Ben! No one gets away from us, and no one goes after my baby, no one!"

Two weeks later. Chris paced back and forth in their bedroom waiting for Rita. Alicia watched her father, not totally understating what was going on. The bathroom door opened, and he spun towards it. Rita walked out with a huge smile on her face. "Well what did it say?" Chris asked anxiously.

"Alicia won't be an only child for long! The test was positive, I'm pregnant!" Rita smiled lovingly at Chris, who ran forward and spun her around in joy.

"What dat mean?" Alicia wanted to know.

"Well it means that your mommy is going to be having a baby. You may be having a baby brother soon," Chris explained.

"Or a baby sister," Rita added.

Alicia thought about this. "What makes a baby grow?"

"Ahhh," Chris began lamely.

"Well...ah...well..." Rita wasn't sure what to say. "Ah...someday, when you're older, we'll tell you how it happened. But for now, just know that love made it happen, and love makes it grow. Your daddy's love for me and my love for him. The same love that made Alicia." Rita ticked her.

"Good save, Sam," Chris said under his breath.

"Yeah, thanks," Rita replied. Alicia nodded and seemed to like her mother's explanation.

Eight months later Chris moved to answer the phone. It was Michael Carlson. "Hello, Chris, how are the three of you doing?"

"Very good thanks. We heard that Kreinholtz and Lucasa both got life. That's excellent. I also heard that Allen McMillin got life as well. I'm very sorry!"

"Don't feel bad for Allen, he did it to himself. I'm still amazed that Krienholtz did what he did. Why did he even bother to send those gunmen after Alicia if he was planning to give up?" Carlson wanted to know.

"We're not sure," Chris admitted.

"Chris, this isn't just a social cal. I called for a specific purpose. I'm going to be in Fort Lauderdale tomorrow. I need to speak to you and Rita. I have an offer to make to you, however, I think you'll find this offer to be better than the last one I made to you. So what do you say, are you interested?"

"Sure, we'll see you tomorrow. See ya." Chris hung up, he saw Rita watching him.

"What's up, Sam? Was that the Governor?" Rita asked with a slightly leery expression on her face.

"Yes, in fact it was. He's coming down here and would like to speak with us. He said he has a deal to offer us, but it's a better than his last proposal, or so he says," Chris answered.

"Ahh, why doesn't that make me feel better?" Rita asked.


	13. WGA Chapter 13

Rita and Chris sat nervously in their soon to to be vacated townhouse waiting for Michael Carlson. Like them the Governor would soon be living in a new residence as the next President of the United States. They heard the sound of the President-elect's motorcade and Chris helped a very pregnant Rita to her feet. Their front door burst open and Secret Service agents entered and secured their home, although an advance team had done so hours earlier. Michael Carlson walked in looking both apologetic and frustrated by the turmoil his appearance made in Chris and Rita's lives.

He looked at his lead agent, "Agent Jenson can you please give me some time alone with Mr. and Mrs. Lorenzo. I have no doubt that I'm safe." She nodded and ushered the other agents outside.

"Thank you," Michael Carlson sighed. "I'm so sorry about all the commotion. It's like I've joined the circus. It's really great to see you both. How are you feeling Rita? Not much longer to go?"

"About a month, if I'm lucky, or unlucky depending upon how you look at it. And don't apologize, your agents are just doing their jobs. A couple of times Chris and I protected witnesses—running protection isn't easy." Carlson nodded and smiled at the young couple before him.

"So what brought you all the way to Fort Lauderdale to talk to us? We were trying to guess, but you stumped us," Chris admitted.

Michael Carlson laughed, "Ha! So you're saying I've stumped the best detectives I've ever known? Well I won't keep you in suspense any longer. I have an offer, and if you accept, it will be my last official act as Governor. I'd like to offer you a permanent position with the State Police Criminal Investigations Division, Special Investigations Section."

Chris and Rita looked at each other in stunned silence. Of all the things they thought they'd hear an offer to become cops again wasn't one of them. "Sir," Rita began, "we appreciate the offer, but we're not willing to give up our freedom and enter that world again. We like doing things our way…"

"I respect that, but weren't you saying that you couldn't truly find justice by working outside the system? So many good people need justice. Need a champion."

"We did say that," Chris nodded, "and we meant it, but what Rita said is exactly right. We can't go back to that life, not now."

Carlson studied them and smiled, "well, I thought you'd feel like that, so I've done somethings to make sure you'll be as free and unconstrained as possible in your new positions."

"What things are we talking about?" Rita asked.

"What I'm offering you is this. You will hold the rank of Lieutenant and be totally in charge of how you conduct yourselves and your cases. You won't have a direct supervisor. You both know how many cases go unsolved, and how many fall through the cracks. I'm hoping you'll be able to change that, or at least try to. You'll be sent cases that are in need of champions and, from those, you'll pick the cases you want to take on. You'll have the full resources of the state police and whatever you discover the state prosecutors will run with and take from there. " Rita and Chris stared at him.

"Look I can't guarantee what will happen as new administrations come and go, but I think I've insulated you enough from politics that you'll be able to have the freedom and flexibility you deserve and the ability to make real change. To really bring closure to these victims. What do you say?"

Rita looked at Chris and she knew instantly that his thoughts mirrored hers. "You want an answer now, don't you?" Chris asked.

"Yes I would, but if you need time I'd understand," Carlson remarked.

"No you can have our answer now," Rita said. "The answer is yes. Thank you for this opportunity."

Carlson was elated, "thank you. I think you made a good decision. I'll let the Superintendent know. If you ever need me, for anything, just give me a call." Michael Carlson stood, and shacking hands with Chris and Rita, left in a rush of agents and staff. The circus was on the move.

For the next few weeks Chris and Rita met with CID top brass, but good Carlson's word, once this was done, they found themselves on their own with a new, out of the way, office. Their names etched into the glass door: "Lt. Rita Lance Lorenzo and Lt. Christopher Lorenzo, CID SIS. With their return to organized policing out of the way, they settled down to welcome their new baby into the world.


	14. WGA Chapter 14

Rita walked back to her bed slowly and between contractions called. "Chris! My water broke. It's time." Rita felt much calmer than she had during Alicia's delivery.

Chris was instantly awake, and although he couldn't match Rita's serenity, he took comfort in the thought that second babies tended to take longer to come. Quickly dressing, he went to tell Alicia's nanny what was going on and grabbed Rita's bag. He carefully guided Rita to the car and took off toward the hospital. Chris's calm demeanor started slipping as he looked at Rita. She seemed much further into her labor than, in his opinion, she should be.

"Rita are you OK? How far apart are the contractions?"

"Close! To close. How far are we from the hospital?" Rita gritted her teeth in pain.

"About 10 minutes, but I'm going to get us there a hell of lot faster than that!" Rita felt the car jump forward. Normally she enjoyed driving fast with Chris, but at the moment it was just making her feel worse. She was just about to say something when her contractions decided to double down. This baby wanted into the world really badly.

"Chris we're not going to make it! Stop the car." Rita exclaimed.

"What do you mean? Are you saying?" Chris suddenly knew what Rita was trying to tell him and he quickly pulled over and called 911. He helped her to the back seat of the car.

 _911 operator what is your emergency?_

"I'm with my wife on the corner of SE 11 st. and Route 811. She's in labor and our baby is coming right now! We need help!"

 _Sir can you see the baby's head?_

"Yes! Get the damn first aid here now!" Chris tried to remember his first aid training. Only he could help Rita. "Rita just breath and if you feel the contraction push." He could see the question in her eyes. "No I didn't fall asleep in first aid class. Now push! Heads out! Shoulders are coming!"

Rita sucked in her breath and, with all her might, pushed. The pain overwhelmed her. Alicia's birth was by emergency C Section. She fought through the pain and felt a rush of adrenaline. She screamed, "CHRISSSSSS!"

"Push!" Chris yelled.

Rita collapsed exhausted, but through her exhaustion and the sound of ambulances arriving she heard something glorious. Their baby's first cries.

"Here's here Rita. Our son is here." Chris gently placed their son on Rita's chest.

"Hi there," Rita said softly to the infant. "You little man decided to give your mom and dad the scare of our lives. I hope you and your sister don't keep making a habit of that."

Paramedics arrived and carefully placed Rita and the baby on to a stretcher. Chris got into the ambulance with Rita and gently stroked her face and the baby's back.

Rita looked up at Chris. She loved him so much and their combined love created two new lives. "Thanks for backing me up Partner," she smiled at Chris. He bent down and gently kissed her.

"I'll always back you up Rita. I told you. No matter what, I'll be there for you," Chris replied with passion. Rita saw him look around the ambulance and grin.

"What is it?" She asked with a curious smirk.

"I think this we'll be the first time that we've been in an ambulance for a good reason," he exclaimed.

The next day, in the Maternity Ward. Rita looked up at her daughter and smiled. "Mommy missed you so much! What do you think of your baby brother?"

Alicia Lorenzo looked down at the blue bundle her mother held, from her perch in Chris's arms. Her face displayed a strange mixture of amazement and distaste. She looked at her father quizzically, "how long does he stay?"

"Alicia! Daniel is your little brother! He's a member of our family. You both stay with Mommy and I until you're grown up and are ready to lead your own lives," Chris explained patiently.

At the sound of his sister's voice Daniel Christopher Lorenzo began to cry. This did not please his sister who, not to be out done, began to sing her favorite Disney Princess song very loudly and very off key, in an attempt to drown out her brother's cries. Rita and Chris were nonplussed by their children's vocal battling and didn't have the slightest idea how to stop it.

"You know Sam," Chris said loudly to be heard over his children. "I always wanted a brother or sister, but on second thought, the only child thing isn't too bad."

"I can't disagree with Sam," Rita replied. "I guess we have to get used to it."


End file.
